Trade Me
by PhantomHeart1228
Summary: Trade Me... Izuku could only wish that he could have a quirk. From the very beginning his life had become awful. Yes, he had his mom waiting back at home, but as the years kept going he could only think of the past. When quirks didn't matter. So when his childhood friend suggests a way to get a quirk, he takes it. Only hoping that he could trade his awful life for a better one (AU)
1. Chapter 1 - Jump

Small noises of laughter and childish screams echoed in a young man's head. Green eyes matched with equally eccentric hair, the boy glanced at the T.V. standing in the middle of his family's living room. It had been a normal morning when Izuku Midoriya had stood frozen as he recounted the events of the past. One moment clearly standing out amongst the rest.

As his thoughts seems to trail away from him a warm willed woman poked her head through the doorway.

"Izuku? Are you not heading out? Can you pick up some milk on your way home?" Inko, his mother, had spoken in rapid succession.

"Huh? Oh, yeah mom, I can stop by the store…" He replied trailing off yet again, softly without any noise he left the house.

In that cold moment there was only the audible click of the front door shutting close. And with that click Inko let out a sigh. Her son had been acting strange lately, it was apparent to her that it was because of school. She suspected he was being bullied at his high school, but due to his previous optimistic and carefree demeanor, she had laid off on pressing him for more information. But now… She couldn't help but feel rolls of dread pouring off her son.

||Break||

The high school was bustling with the typical noise for career day. Enter Izuku, he had always been quirkless and was known for his cowardly tendencies in the class, however, lately he had been changing in a way that put everyone off. It was a feeling that was hard to describe. The class' classic scapegoat was seemingly untouchable. One subtle glance from the boy and andy laughter would stop. The casual teasing which usually spread in the morning like wild fire was smothered out before it could even start.

The only way to describe it was that their trash of a Deku didn't react towards anything anymore. Even the current Izuku could remember how it was like in the past: pathetic.

"Hey Deku, do you still think you can become a hero?"

"Oh my god, as if you can become a hero without a quirk! What a loser."

"Trash."

The teasing crumbled away Izuku's already non-existent self-confidence. He would grit his teeth as his agony grew, always wanting to speak out, but the thought of being beat to a bloody pulp served as a reminder to him to shut up. He still had scars from the decade prior of being Kacchan's test dummy. He still developed burn marks and bruises, but as long as he smiled, no one thought it was too bad. No one thought that Izu- Deku had actually been harmed.

'Fake it til' you make it'

Yeah… Soon he would show them all!

The only thing that the current attitude of Izuku that seemed to match the previous Deku was his precious cache of notebooks. Still to that day he carried around Journal #13. Writing down his notes and speculations of heroes was still his quirk. Too bad that words shared two different meanings, because no matter what, Izuku had no power.

It was only when a loud-mouthed somebody bursted through the door that the atmosphere lightened; Bakugou, the flame for brains, explosive asshole. And with that, class continued on.

The teacher had entered the room and class soon began.

"You guys are all third years now!" With a flick of the wrist, the teacher slammed a pile of career forms onto his podium,"It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!"

Izuku barely looked up from his written notes before the teacher exploded from his rumbling mass into a carefree expression of careless undertones.

"I would hand out these future career forms but… I assume you all want to be heroes!" and with that the class exploded.

Izuku couldn't help but flinch. Even with his strange behavior lately, he was still the same Deku that he always was. Nothing could change that.

Exploding in the background as always was Bakugou and his loud mouth antics. Izuku merely scowled away at the scene as his childhood friend showed off in front of other, trying to be his arrogant self as usual.

Izuku had tried to tune out the nonsense that Kacchan was boasting. It was just another day with the same exact morning. He took a breath and continued his notes. On his way to school he had witnessed a new hero making their debut. While he lost himself in his daydreams of the future while waiting for signs of his quirk, the room's atmosphere changed with the Teacher's simple words.

"You're also going for U.A. too, right Midoriya?"

Without the time of a breath, Bakugou had turned around and slammed his fist onto Izuku's desk.

"Are you kidding me?!" he screamed in ridicule, grabbing at Izuku's collar.

"And you think you can rub shoulders with me?!" he grunted out venomously as his eyebrows knit into furrowed arches.

Maniacal smiles seemed to only surround the two as people teased Izuku for his stupidity. It had been a long time since they could so openly mock the poor kid. All their insecurities, all of their anxieties that they once held close to them were nothing if they could push all their frustrations onto the loser of a kid.

Izuku tried to defend himself and calm down the wild Bakugou.

"Wa-Wait no, Kacchan! I wasn't saying that I could compete with you! Not at all! I mean it."

With a quick scurry, Izuku had managed to get out of Bakugou's grasp and crawled backwards towards the wall, "It's just been my dream… There's no harm in trying…"

Haughty laughter surrounded him. Every person he saw only seemed to mock him by exposing their quirks.

"Pffft, he wouldn't even last a day…"

"TRY?! TRY WHAT!? THE ENTRANCE EXAM!?" Bakugou began to fume. Gas began to build up in the room, steam pouring off of hands as Izuku began to shrink back in fear. He didn't want another fight.

"YOU'RE TAKING THE EXAM TO JUST 'TRY'?!" Bakugou growled out, "What can you even do?"

||Break||

The crowds had fades as the class went on. It was the end of the day when Izuku was scrolling through his phone, a rare smile on his face as he read up on new hero incidents. However, the smile would be quickly be wiped off his face as Bakugou approached him.

"We ain't done here, Deku."

In a mere second Bakugou snatched away Izuku's notebook as the poor boy pleaded for its return. In a cruel smirk Bakugou exerted entergy onto the book in between his hands. With a threatening boom the room shook. The book was burnt into a crisp block of damaged pages.

"Why..?!" Izuku could only ask pitifully.

"Hmph. The best of heroes out there, well… They showed signs of greatness even as students. I'll be the first and only hero from this crappy public middle school! The first to win the honor of becoming a student at U.A. High. Guess that I'm just a perfectionist."

Casualties thus tossed aside, Bakugou chucked the burnt notebook out the window without a glance. Taking large steps towards the cowering boy, Bakugou grinned.

"In other words… Don't you dare get into U.A., Nerd."

Patting his shoulder with a small amount of force, Izuku could feel the waves of heat rolling off of Bakugou's hands. He could only release a shaky breath as the group of bullies mocked him as they left the door way.

"So typical, c'mon say something."

"He can't say anything. He's so lame. Even as a third year… He still can't face reality."

Bakugou chirped in with a content smile, "You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you. If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life… go take a swan dive off the roof."

Normally, Izuku would be mad. He would be furious to the point where he would attack his old friend. But today, it was the worse of all occurrences.

"Go kill yourself. No one wants you here anyway. Poor little baby, can't even stand up for himself without getting hurt. Fucking coward."

Tears flowed silently down his cheeks as Izuku struggled to match Bakugou's gaze. Silence beckoned in the room as the blonde monster taunted him.

"..."

"Ok…" with that Izuku shoved past Bakugou in as small shaken breaths could be heard from his body as he walked towards the stairs.

"Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Bakugou mercilessly growled out after being lightly shoved, "fucking come back here!"

||Break||

Something had been off about Izuku this morning but Katsuki hadn't thought anything of it. After all, Deku was Deku. He was a stupid little bastard who couldn't fend for himself. The green haired nincompoop was a brash idiot with no talent, no quirk and no skill. Become a hero? What bullshit.

Obviously Katsuki would say words that held malicious intent without any thought of consequence. In that very moment he thought that Deku had finally grown a spine, that he might have been asking for a new beating. But then he just walked off.

"Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Bakugou mercilessly growled out after being lightly shoved, "fucking come back here!"

His eyes screamed in shades of crimson as he witnessed Deku walk up the staircase to the roof. It couldn't be that he was taking his words seriously, right? No way…

Fuck.

"Deku where the fuck are you going?" no response.

"OI! DON'T PLAY WITH ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" no response. Bakugo followed quickly behind but it felt as if Izuku had left him on a completely different level.

||Break||


	2. Chapter 2 - Game

" _Deku where the fuck are you going?" no response._

" _OI! DON'T PLAY WITH ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" no response. Bakugo followed quickly behind but it felt as if Izuku had left him on a completely different level._

||Break||

Steps echoed through his eyes are the distinct clacking of Izuku's shoes hit the steps. With every small noise Bakugou could only urge himself to chase after his old friend. But in his moment of ignorance he had lost him. With a loud slam, the door to the rooftop had been out of his reach.

"DEKU. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

No reply came from the door, but a chillingly stagnant breath answered Bakugou's screams of anger.

"I-I'm… just following your a-advice… Kacchan" the voice held obvious despair as each small breath held a hiccup full of tears.

The wind seemed to whisper to him few words of advice as Bakugou could only swallow his own. Deku's face had appeared in his sight of view. Green eyes that used to hold such powerful energy and hope had been darkened into a dull and faded jade. Tears stained Deku's face and his pale skin was stuck in a hopeless smile.

There was a pregnant pause as Bakugou stuttered for words.

"Y-You… YOU PATHETIC BASTARD! YOU THINK DYING WILL SOLVE ANYTHING?!" Deku didn't turn back.

"DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME!" Deku took five steps forward.

Bakugou began to pound on the metal door until he realized that the bastard had stuck something inbetween the door handles. He couldn't get the doors open... The stress of the situation had filled his nerves beyond the breaking point. Sweat was nearly dripping off his body as he aimed his hands in front of the door.

 _ **BOOM**_

||Break||

" _Izuku sweetheart, what are you doing?" Inko Midoriya had asked her five year old son._

 _Izuku turned his head to look at his mother. He had been at the computer for the past few hours and had an All Might themed notebook open. While he may have been a child, he and his mother prided themselves on how neat his handwriting was. Small childish conjectures were recorded in the book, all of them regarding quirks._

" _Oh?" His mother looked at the page that her son had been browsing._

' _Unknown Quirks, and how to activate them.'_

 _Inko's eyes could only wet as she gazed at her son. He still hadn't given up on his dream on being a hero._

" _I'm so sorry…" she managed to whisper as her son continuously wrote down note after note, thought after thought, and reminder after reminder._

 _It was only when his mother had hugged him from behind that Izuku had noticed his mother. While he had been in a more quiet mood, Izuku still loved his mother. He could never hate her for something she couldn't help._

" _Don't worry mom! Even if it means I need to try extra extra hard I'm gonna be the best hero ever!"_

" _ **Izuku…"**_

||Break||

" **IZUKU!"**

The boy snapped out of his memories as he turned around to glance at the heavy metal door that blocked Bakugou's path. Cold eyes stared after him as he felt the venomous anger that lusted for his harm from the other door.

Poor Kacchan, he'll get over it though… He would live better off without me here anyway. He doesn't care… Izuku thought to himself as he continued towards the roof railing. The door behind him continued to echo violent noises of explosions and loud curses of obscene matters.

As he looked towards the endless blue sky he let out a soft sigh. Izuku could only lament his situation as the explosions behind him seemed to only get louder.

"I should get going…" he breathed out gently as the tears that had been rolling down his cheeks like torrenting waves ceased. The calm before the storm perhaps, but it was the only thing he could do.

Staring out yet again he began to take off his uniform's jacket. The pitch black top had been previously burned, stained with unknown chemicals and other substances. Stains scattered amongst the cloth as Izuku held it up into the air before folding the article of clothing into a square. Taking off his shoes he climbed over the railing, with a quick look over the edge he could feel his heart race.

 _ **BOOM**_

Enjoying his last breath Izuku laughed.

 _ **BOOM**_

The door that stood so far away from him exploded once more. But this time the door swung open. From the inside it had become battered and broken, the metal push bar had melted from the repeated blows of heat and explosions which bashed upon the interior. Smoke plowed through the air as Deku met the gaze of an infuriated Kacchan.

"Deku-" Bakugo was immediately cut off as a harrowing laugh echoed throughout the air.

Memories surged through Bakugo's head as Izuku would speak out two words that shook his world as a whole.

" _Kacchan, do you want to play?"_

" _I don't feel so well, Kacchan…"_

" _I wanna be as awesome as you Kacchan!"_

" _Kacchan!"_

…

"Goodbye Katsuki."

And then he fell.

||Break||

Screams echoed out as flashes of white and red could be seen on the rooftop. Bakugo frantically used his quirk to try and blast towards Izuku in an attempt to save him. Blood poured from his wounds. He aggressively had broken down the door using his quirk, the recoil cutting into his hands as burn marks would scar them severely.

But he was too late…

When Bakugou reached the edge and looked down, all he could see was the small body of Izuku Midoriya, quickly pooling in a puddle of his own blood. Every limb in his body awkwardly posed and broken with blood everywhere. Bakugo's eyes could only widen as tears built up in his eyes as he bellowed out a scream.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

||Break||

It had been a long time since Izuku had dreamed. What surprised him this time was that he couldn't tell if he was in a heaven or hell. He had to have died, when he made quick decision to end it all that day he had calculated how far he would have to fall to die. How long it would take to bleed out. He knew which doctors had quirks that could save him and he knew that none could.

So why… Why was he here? This black space of nothingness gave him tranquility.

"Hello…" A small voice interrupted Izuku's thoughts.

Turning around slowly, Izuku came face to face with a younger version of himself. THe younger tyke had an All-Might backpack full of hero related games and trading cards. He was simply a fanatic.

"Ah… Hi there…" Izuku managed to reply. He shook his head with a slight smile. This was probably his last moment of thought before whatever death awaited him.

"Do you play _Trade Me_?" his younger self continued.

In his hands were two card decks. Izuku was confused, and rightfully so. He had never owned a game called _Trade Me…_

"What's that?" He could only reply.

The younger Izuku looked dejected as he spoke, "No one's played with me since I was four… How old am I now? Why can't I remember how to play?" he asked Izuku.

The Izuku seemed to come closer, Izuku couldn't explain it, but the younger child in front of him filled his senses with fear; dread over taking him: the feeling of death. Something was wrong, very wrong. The air turned chillingly desolate as silence surrounded him.

"C'mon! Let's play… You haven't played in a long time… If you beat me, I'll give a prize!" The younger Izuku spoke joyfully.

He couldn't tell whether to trust the child or not. For all he knew this was simply a dream until his cognitive functions stopped working. Gazing at the younger boy he gave a slight nod, unable to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

"H-How do y-you play?"

||Break||

 _AN: Thank you so much for the positive feedback!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Cards

"Catch!" He spoke happily, a dozen or so cards flew towards Izuku's face.

Helplessly attempting to grasp the situation, Izuku failed to react as ten cards flopped against his face, one leaving behind a sinister looking paper cut.

"Ow!" Izuku exclaimed as he touched the cut only to freeze at what discovered.

The cut that penetrated deep into skin was heavily bleeding. He could still _feel_ the pain. When he looked back at his fingers they were drenched in _black_ blood. He could feel everything, and nothing at the same time. Pain surrounded him in waves of threes, the words of the past were screaming at him to give up. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell. Until the gaze of the younger boy came upon him.

Torrents of emotions were ebbing within him as the smaller version of himself stared at him with a malicious smile. Those eyes…

 _They were not his…_

||Break||

It had been days since Bakugou had last slept. De- no Izuku was in critical condition. Apparently when he fell he had dragged against a stray metal pole, slashing a deep laceration from his neck to his lower back. It was a brutal thought, wimpy little Midoriya was covered head to toe in bandages with machines that Bakugo had no idea of how they worked stuck in his body. He only went into the room once. He wanted to see that green-haired idiot again, but his mother…

Aunt Inko had been devastated

When Bakugo had seen her in that room he couldn't help but feel something squeezing his chest.

" _WHY?! W-why… WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!?" Her screams echoed, "My poor baby…" the smell of disinfectants and blood filled the room._

 _Bakugou could only stand there and stare. He had never seen the woman act that way before. His own mother Mitsukuni had rushed over since Izuku was like a second child to her. But him? Bakugou could only stare as the heart rate monitor boomed in his ears._

 _Please don't die…_

 _DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE!_

His memories betrayed him as he kept thinking back to that moment.

"Stupid Deku… Why did you fucking take me seriously?!" he cried, tears falling down from his face like lone droplets in the rain.

Every single time that he thought back to that moment tears would fill his eyes. He couldn't see straight, think straight, nor act straight. He tried to comfort himself by calling Izuku Deku. But it didn't work…

His chest hurt, his eyes were sore. Every moment he thought of something despicable he wanted to punch a wall. When he thought back to the times he hit Izuku his hands burned. He couldn't control his quirk.

"Deku… Please don't die…"

Sweet tears full of misery stained the ground like the soot of a dying fire. Melancholy was think in the air as the blonde boy walked away from the dreadful hospital.

||Break||

Sitting down on the floor, Izuku and his younger self faced each other. With his cards flipped over and in a deck in his hands, Izuku was worried. He didn't know how to play, nor did he know what was going on. It was an awkward silence that only seemed to ring through out his ears. That was until a voice broke through his ears.

"Are you ready to play?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure…" Izuku twiddled his thumbs, "Do you mind explaining the rule again? I-I'm kinda confused…" He mumbled as he picked up the cards from his deck.

"All these cards… are blank."

His younger version offered him a playful nod while speaking nonchalantly of the situation, as if he never thought about at all.

"Well no duh silly! _That's the point of the game."_

Izuku's blood curdled as the space turned cold. The boy turned over his own deck, showing player cards that seemingly were of heroes… Quirks upon quirks were written down in the style of a battle card.

"H-Hey, I can't play with these blank cards…" Izuku mildly complained, he was supposed to be dead after all; not playing stupid games with something he was even sure of existing.

"Then trade me." the boy spoke again.

Izuku could only stall as he tried to think of what that meant. He didn't have anything to trade: No money, no cards, anything at all.

"With what? I don't have anything"

The boy snickered as his laugh turned into something maniacal. He pointed towards Izuku's face and then to his cards. The flank faces soon began to decay, the previous white facade came to life with colors. Each card held a different person's portrait; four pictures, twelve cards, each one had a different description pressed onto them.

" _Trade me your memories... Kacchan, Mom, All Might, or yourself."_

" _ **The Choice Is Yours…"**_

||Break||

Izuku stared in pure horror at the implications of the younger boy's monologue.

"Y-You're saying that to play this game, I h-ha-have to trade my memories? No way!" he yelled out as he pushed the cards away from him.

The younger Midorima's eyes narrowed, "YOU SAID YOU WOULD PLAY!" which a small shriek the vacuous world trembled.

"O-ok ok! I'll choose!" Izuku screamed out, and then the world stilled.

There was was no escape from the situation at hand. Izuku could only strategize as he looked closer at the cards. Why were four of each person?

He grouped his cards into the categories they were pictured as: His mother, his role model, his bully, and himself. Each card had a type which discerned it from the others: _Love, Hate, Knowledge, and Identity._

Izuku gulped down his insecurities as he looked back at the poisonous child.

"What happens if I trade each of the types?" he inquired quietly.

The younger Izuku smiled happily that the older version was willingly going to play, "If you trade me a love memory card, you won't remember anything good about that person, it's the opposite for the hate card which will make you forget all the bad things you hate about them! Knowledge is what you know about them, their facts and faces, and what they did to you! So you'll lose your knowledge about them. Identity on the other hand… let's just say that you wouldn't be able to recognize them... Think of the cards as levels. Hate and Love are level one cards, knowledge is a level two card, and identity is the highest level. The higher you go, the more you forget. But don't worry! You won't forget everything~ You'll just forget what they are to _you_ \- Unless you give up that entire person~" he snickered.

The younger boy took a breath before showing his cards in comparison to Izuku's: "Each card has a point score. All of mine are average in point level. But… that means you need to trade me cards that are above them in worth. If you wanna debate which one is better, I might let you use one card to defeat two!" The boy smiled as he held up two cards per the example.

"Let's say I have an All Might and an Eraser Head! Each of these guys have point values of 2- If you traded me all your memories of Mama. You won't remember anything about her… but you'd win against me, and these cards… will become yours!"

Izuku shook in anger at the situation, "What do you mean by 'yours'?" He asked skeptically.

"Their quirks… If you trade me your memories, I'll give them to you."

His eyes hardened. Trade his memories for quirks? Was this like what Kacchan had said to him earlier? That by dying he could get a quirk in his next life? _Impossible…_

After all, it was just a game. His memories now wouldn't matter now nor in the future.

But if he could have any quirk… What would he want? His eyes froze as he gazed at one peculiar looking card.

 _Hyper Sense_

"Well, are you ready to _trade me_? I'll even make this game easier for you! All you need to do is capture one of my cards… But it'll take all the memories of one person to get it!"

" _ **Are you ready?"**_


	4. Chapter 4 - No Longer Critical

It had seemed like ages since Izuku first entered the hospital. It had been a month since Bakugou had last stepping inside the tall building was a week ago. It plagued his mind that the last time he saw his old friend was when he was in critical condition. His mom had called him earlier that he finally stabilized. He wanted to go and visit… but every time he remembered what happened he could only remember the strong smell of blood…

Bakugou looked at his own hands which were bandaged in layers of white. His hands were healed, but why did he continue to wear these bandages? His head hurt when he thought about it.

" _Goodbye Katsuki."_

"Katsuki! Did you hear me?! Your friend stabilized. I don't fucking care what you did, or what he did, but your friend is in the hospital-" He could hear someone crying in the background,"Your Aunt has been looking over him for three days with no sleep. THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS COME OVER AND VISIT!" his mother's loud voice on the phone interrupted his thoughts.

Taking a breath, Bakugou thought of the situation without his troubles worrying him. HIs mom needed him there, Aunt Inko needed him there… _Izuku needed him there_.

"OK YOU OLD BROAD! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" Bakugou screamed back.

As he hung up on the phone he could only think of what Izuku was feeling. After all, he was still sleeping, but he must be in so much pain… He remembered the doctor's words from when he initially ran into the Emergency Room.

" _He's broken nearly every bone in his body, it's a miracle that his spine is merely fractured instead of shattered. The lacerations should heal up nicely but there will definitely be scars. And he will need surgery to remove the bone fragments in both his arms and legs. We were able to stitch up most of the wounds but we still need to check up on his neurological functions from the fall, he has a concussion and it is very dangerous for him to be unconscious until he stabilizes. His chances are slim but if he can get through the first night then he will survive"_

As he remembered that moment, he clench his teeth. Why didn't he wait by Izuku's side. Why did he tell him those terrible lies. His useless pride had brought so much pain and destruction but he didn't know what to do.

Trying to appease his rising anger, Bakugou took a breath. And before he knew it… Bakugou was standing next Izuku's hospital bed. Holding his hand and listening to his heart beat. For once in the past few days, Bakugou's heart felt at ease.

And the world around him felt less reactive.

Sometimes it was nice to walk away from that pain, to let the dynamite lie.

 _Right now, he didn't need that fire._

||Break||

" _Why did you take me seriously? I never meant it… I'm sorry being arrogant! Please don't leave me… I miss you. I miss you so much. I fucking can't handle this. PLease don't fucking die. My mom said you stabilized and doctor filled me in. But why are you still fucking sleeping Izuku… DON'T TEST ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-!" Tears slowly wound down his face as the small boy on the bed remained silent, still covered in bruises and bandages galore._

" _I-I'm so sorry… " Bakugou crumbled._

||Break||

The city had been quiet that night… For some unknown reason more criminals were running rampant, and the appearances of the ever glamorous All Might were starting to falter. One criminal had gone undetected by many and had stirred up a terrifying spree of abductions and murders. No one knew how, but the monster was roaming free…

As the days drew near, All Might looked across the horizon from one of tall building he rested on. His powers were dying and he needed to decide on his successor soon. Unwillingly he had agreed to keep in mind the third-year at U.A. High who was the student of his past side-kick; Night Eye. But he couldn't help but feel as if something were holding him down. His gut told him that isn't wasn't time to move. And so he decided. He would stay in the city for a few more days. But that would be all.

Time was precious, nothing could be _traded_ for it.

||Break||

 _AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter ;w;  
Thank you for all the feedback!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Hidden Lines

_A/N: Sorry about the re-upload, KI was notified that the chapter broke. Any way. this is the chapter than some people will start straying away from the story with. Enjoy! Remember, it was tagged with drama ;3_

 _Also, I discovered horizontal lines, HALLELUJAH_

* * *

Within the next hour, not only had Bakugou been at Izuku's side, but his mother and Aunt Mitsuki as well. It was a crucial for the three as the doctor had warned them that even though Izuku's condition had stabilized, it would be wise to watch over him incase he woke up.

Inko had been awake for days at a time, she had lost weight as she couldn't delve into eating or enjoying life while her son was so sickly. Her usual stress eating habits died off as well. All she wanted was for her precious little boy to be safe. Her husband was gone from a long time ago, and while she cried in the dark, Izuku would hug her and bring her to the light with happy smiles and telling her it would be ok.

"Momma! Don cwi! I hwere still. Wook! It'z sunny outside. Seeeee Smwile!"

Maybe that was why Izuku hid his feelings… because he never wanted to see his mother cry again.

Inko stared at her son with tears gone from her eyes. She just needed him to wake up. The minute he woke up she would tell him it was all ok. He wouldn't need to go to school anymore. Whatever troubles he faced, he could tell her. She would become strong. Parents are meant to protect their children, not the other way around. And Inko failed to notice that.

"Mitsuki… can I ask you a favor?" the usually docile woman asked.

She gripping the blanket that covered Izuku until her knuckles turned white.

"Huh? Yeah of course!" Mitsuki could only reply, her fire like eyes dimmed at the situation before them.

"When Izuku wakes up, I'm taking him out of that awful school. I'd suggest you to do the same but I think Katsuki will be fine since he has a brilliant quirk. But since school won't do anything for my poor boy I'm transferring him to Futokutei Jr. High… He doesn't deserve to be ridiculed by others because of his quirk. And if anyone does, I will sue. I won't let this happen again."

Mitsuki could only nod as her friend showed her a side of her that she hadn't seen in decades.

"Inko, are you saying what I think you're saying?" she inquired nervously.

At this point, even Bakugou was intrigued.

"Huh? Aunt Inko, what are you talking about?" he asked suddenly worried.

Inko's eyes turned cold as she continued to look at the bandages that ravaged her child's body.

"Yes… In order to protect Izuku I'll contact him." she spoke angrily, the small objects in the room seemed to lift off their surfaces weakly, a extremely faint green aura surrounded them. "Him?" Bakugou asked nervously.

"Izuku's birth father." She snarled out in disgust.

* * *

It had been years ago when Inko herself was just a teenager. Now as timid as her quirk would portray her to be, Inko definitely was not. There was a reason why she and Mitsuki were best friends. They were bad-to-the-bone in a sense. Both of them were wild-fires that no one could tame. But Inko fell in love, and for next few years she would latch to a particular boy.

She was a sucker for the bad boy type and one day she met her perfect match. A fire controlling idiot who had a strong sense of justice, and when the law couldn't get things done, he'd commit himself to get it right.

They were a joyous power couple if it weren't for the fact that Inko was not his only match. The man had another beauty at his side and would later discard Inko, saying that she was weak. He lived successfully, surrounded with women, and was hailed as a hero. They met up again a few years after, and had an affair. That night Inko felt awful, after all the idiot of a man had gotten married and had children already. She didn't want to be a homewrecker.

When she told him she was pregnant he had begged her to stay, even offered money for them to get married, saying that their child would be a miracle worker and be a stronger hero than him. He said she could be his second wife. But instead she cut him off and refused him to see their son.

In the future she would meet a man of similar nature, except he was calm, docile and accepting- much weaker and dilluted than the powerhouse of the past. He drew in Inko and her own demeanor began to change. She became more mature and calm. Abandoning the wild life and kept her fire down, after all when she was herself, she was happy. When she tried to be powerful and prove other people wrong, she only got hurt.

Which was why she pushed Izuku's desires down as well. Better "safe than sorry"…but what had that done?

He was just like his father, a brazen flame that she couldn't touch.

So this time… she would help him grow, even if it meant a certain flame head would have to come back into her story.

* * *

Inko had left the room when Mitsuki was left alone with the kids. Watching her own son, she could only let out a sigh.

"Katsuki… Don't even think of telling your Aunt what you did Izuku. She'll find a way to kill you… don't even think that she is similar to Izuku. She's… crazier than me…" She muttered as her son looked at her attentively.

"Mom what you mean?!" He spoke brashly in a whisper, afraid of disturbing the woman outside.

"Inko Midoriya used to be known as Green Esper-"

Katsuki immediately interrupted, "You mean the super vigilante from nearly two decades ago?! The woman who used her quirk to throw scalpels at people?!" Katsuki nearly lost it.

"Yes, now shut the hell up you brat!" she growled out, "Your Aunt has a huge ass fuck of a history, and she doesn't need you or me budging around in it. Especially with what's happened recently. So if I even sense you thinking about it you. Are. Dead..." She hissed out venomously.

Katsuki only gulped down with fear as he nodded his head quickly. As out of character as it was for him to be obedient, his mother could be a fearsome being. But as he thought about the situation he came to a dark realization.

"Wait… Does that mean Izuku's dad is…"

Mitsuki nodded with a loud sigh.

"Yes… Izuku's father is Endeavor: a fucking idiot who left her for some clumsy whore. Son of a bitch good for nothing ass wipe that should have been drowned ages ago- but…" she groaned, "He is Izuku's birth father… now no more questions, don't you have school tomorrow? Go home… I'll call you if Izuku wakes up." She smiled down at her son.

Katsuki let out a deep breath as he went by unpunished.

That was until his mother grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, "BUT IF I HEAR YOU DO ANYTHING TO IZUKU AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR QUIRK INTO TWO. DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Katsuki gulped, "Yes, Mother!"

Inko had been on the phone for minutes at a time before she let out a frustrated sigh. She wasn't in the mood for the nonsense that Enji liked to pull. He wasn't picking up at all.

Avoiding his problems,

Blaming others,

Constantlt only thinking of himself.

The abc's of an idiot if you will. She kept dialing the same tone over and over again before her eyes narrowed down significantly.

Pulling out her phone to the side and away her ear, she began to text the number. Her phone remained the same model from the decades before, she never had a excuse to replace it after the remodelling of phone batteries in the decades prior.

Texting the old number brought back fond memories, but also venomous ones too.

* * *

How are you feeling?

(8/24/XX)

* * *

That's none of your business  
(8/24/XX)

* * *

Yes it is.

(8/24/XX)

* * *

Why?  
(8/24/XX)

* * *

Because you're pregnant with my son.  
(8/24/XX)

* * *

That's utter bullshit, what the hell do you want.  
Bitch ass, you don't even know if they are a girl or a boy.  
(8/24/XX)

* * *

I want you to move back.  
(8/24/XX)

* * *

Fuck no.  
(8/24/XX)

* * *

It's for our child, we can married if you want.  
(8/24/XX)

* * *

Is that your idea of romance? No.  
(8/24/XX)

* * *

Inko.  
(8/24/XX)

* * *

Why aren't you picking up?

(8/27/XX)

How are you?  
(9/3/XX)

Are you feeling alright?  
(9/10/XX)

I miss you…  
(9/17/XX)

It's been weeks, how is he?

(9/24/XX)

My wife is pregnant with a boy. How about you?

(10/1/XX)

I still love you.

(10/5/XX)

Please pick up.

(11/15/XX)

Why don't you answer me?

(12/1/XX)

My wife gave birth to a boy,

he's named Shouto,

would you like to see him?

(1/11/XX)

Is it a boy or a girl? Usually you get an ultrasound around now

(2/24/XX)

Hello?

(2/25/XX)  
Pick up.

(2/25/XX)

Pick up.

(2/25/XX)

Pick up.

(2/25/XX)

Pick up.

(2/25/XX)

Pick up.

(2/25/XX)

Pick up.

(2/25/XX)

Pick up.

(2/25/XX)

Are you even alive?

(2/26/XX)

Please pick up.

(2/26/XX)

I'm still here.

(3/1/XX)

I won't give up on you.

(3/1/XX)

I'm not going to stop.

(4/3/XX)

I found out where you live.

(7/14/XX)

* * *

Fuck off creep.  
(7/14/XX)

* * *

That finally got your attention, pick up your phone.  
(7/14/XX)

* * *

I don't want to hear your voice, bastard.  
(7/14/XX)

* * *

Too bad. I'm coming over.

(7/14/XX)

* * *

Don't even dare. I'll cut your dick off!  
(7/14/XX)

* * *

Open your door  
(7/14/XX)

Where are you

(7/15/XX)

I heard you gave birth

(7/14/XX)

I want to meet my son!

(7/14/XX)

INKO THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

(7/14/XX)

What does he look like?

What's his name?

Does he have my eyes?

How many kilos is he?  
(7/14/XX)

* * *

His name is Izuku,  
He looks nothing like you  
And you'll never meet him.  
(7/14/XX)

* * *

 **Number XXX-XXX-XXXX blocked.**

 **Message received by blocked number.**

 **Would you like to open?**

 **X4,974**

* * *

Inko could almost taste the bile in her mouth as she stared at the old messages that plagued her history. Trembling with both fear and anger she pressed open… only one message stood out.

 **I heard what happened. Meet me at the place.**  
 **(2 min)**

"Eyes blazing with anger, Inko walked out of the hospital while quickly telling a nurse to notify her friend in her son's hospital room. If it meant she had to meet Enji in person, just to help her son then she would. At this point, her little game came to an end. The fire returning to the woman from decades ago. Her gentle exterior and anxious nature lying beneath her goal.

"You better clench your teeth, Todoroki..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Explanations

Shouto Todoroki hadn't always hated his life. He had always hated his father and refused to use his hot half of his quirk since he was a young boy, mainly because of the abuse and suffering he had endured from his father. But he had never really gotten to understand why his father treated him as such. He could only conclude that his father was a venomous monster that couldn't be classified as a man. So it surprised him when in the middle of a hell training his father immediately stopped when a phone rang. Usually, his father ignored such phone calls, but this dial had a different ring tone. If Shouto had the guts he would have laughed out loud; the ringtone was that of an very old genre of JPop some girl singing "Love me, Love me".

But when his father picked up the phone, he noticed his entire demeanor changed. And surprisingly, he even called off their lesson, something his father had never done before…

Curious to see the events of why his usually ardent father would call of their death-fest, Shouto spied and followed his father. The burly man had stayed home and was merely waiting in one of the living rooms. Shouto watched with intrigue as the old family servant brought in a woman near his father's age who was quite petite and fragile looking, she reminded him of his own mother- sending a chill down his spine.

The woman had green hair that reached her shoulders and she wore a simple white dress with a red cardigan on top. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept for days.

"You've come, Inko…" His father spoke solemnly.

Shouto was shocked. His father never spoke like that in their house, he never had a caring tone nor that look in his eyes… affection? Was his father drugged or affected by this woman's quirk?

"Obviously I had to come… We need to talk." She spoke softly, her voice has hoarse as if she been screaming for hours.

"How is he?" His father spoke once more in a calm tone, the woman now sitting in front of him.

"He's stabilized, now-" The woman's voice was cut off my his father's.

"I asked how he is! Not his condition, Inko! I want to know about my son…" He scowled.

Shouto froze over as he overheard the conversation. Son? He had another brother? Why had he never heard of this before?

||Break||

Inko glared at Enji before letting out a deep breath.

"He's bullied at school…" She whispered out angrily.

Enji rose an aflamed brow before his eyes narrowed into a furious flame.

"What do you mean by bullied? He's my son, there should be no reason for him to be bullied unless- Don't tell me you never told him?!" He screamed in anger, Inko looking displeased at his volume.

"You always were a loud-mouth, and no. How could I tell _my_ son that he was the son of a good for nothing flame bastard who only valued him at face value for being a boy?!" She screamed out furiously.

A green aura surrounded her as a few items began to float in the room. Keeping her temper, Inko let a breath, the items that were floating slammed into the ground.

"I was going to contact you when his quirk supposed to show, but after hearing what you've done to your family. I decided not to." She spoke gently as he opened her bag up to pick out a small photo book, flipping it open were hundreds of pictures of a little boy dressed in All Might merchandise and playing around as a hero, there were pictures of his drawings, him sleeping; everything.

"And I sincerely doubted that you'd want to meet him or even accept him as your son after he turned four…" Inko trailed off with a sigh.

"And why is that?" Enji growled out as he tapped his fingers against the desk.

The two powerhouses glared at each other, their eyes in a hideous battle between luminous jade green against icy cold blue. The awkward silence only ended when Inko let out a stiff sigh of dissatisfaction.

"Izuku is quirkless, are you satisfied? You don't have to keep contacting me now that he's worthless in your eyes." She whispered out ready to take in the blame of whatever Enji would blast about his honor and such and so.

"Why didn't you tell me… I haven't ever seen him, Inko! You should have let me decide for myself!" He nearly screamed. THe flames that danced across his body were waiting for war.

"Because you already had a family! I don't need you coming into Izuku's life and wrecking it even more with your hero nonsense! He's already obsessed enough, and what would you do? Break down his little confidence like you did to mine? Tell him he's worthless? Because he is quirkless that he doesn't deserve to have your 'magnificent' blood in his veins? I know how you work Enji, so spare your utter bunkum, would you?!" Inko exploded as she slammed her fist down on the table.

The house seemed to shake as the two continued arguing. It seemed like hours had passed by before the two finally calmed down.

"I want to see him… I want my damn rights as a parent Inko." Enji spoke defeatedly, he may have been a horrible father to his children through his quirk marriage, but he had always wanted Inko. He wanted his love, the one he cared about. Not this pathetic excuse of a family. Half of them being worthless, his wife pathetic, and a son who wouldn't respect him.

Inko let out a groan, "I came here to say that you could see him! I want you to take him in for a while… He's been separated from you enough and I want him to stay with you once he wakes up until I finalize his transfer to a different high school." She spoke simply as she pushed over documents that showed Izuku's health records.

"But if I hear anything- it doesn't even have to be a cut, if I hear that you said anything out of term with him, I will cut your relationship with him and you will never even hear of Izuku again. Do you hear me clear?" She spoke dangerously as she glared down the pro-hero.

"Whatever you say, Esper." He smiled.

||Break||

Endeavor had never imagined that he would be visiting his youngest son while he was on his possible death-bed. Looking over at the pictures that Inko had left him he let out a small chuckle.

Izuku truly looked nothing like him. Maybe that was why he couldn't help but feel more inclined to protect him. He was just like Inko, a small green haired fluff that needed to be protected. He didn't care that Izuku had no quirk, rather it fueled him to actually step forward and act more as a father. That also explained why he was more lax on Shouto.

It was his stress and venomous attitude towards the falling out of him and INko which forced him to burst it out on his family. It was unhealthy, despicable and villainous. But he didn't care, after all he was still Endeavor- The flame hero with no heart.

Shouto stared after his father who had gotten dressed into some of his best clothes. Earlier he had told Shouto to dress up, he was confused at first before he remembered the conversation from earlier between his father and that green haired woman named Inko.

Her s- His brother, was in the hospital.

Shouto couldn't but be interested. He was never too close with his siblings except for Fuyumi since his father had been isolating him since he was four. It was even harder for him to imagine having a younger brother since he had always been the youngest.

Would this brother look like him? Or that green haired woman. Did he have a quirk like his? Would his father finally let him go once he got a hold of that other son? No… he wouldn't let that happen. No one should have to go through the hell he has…

And so, Shouto dressed up. It was just a simple t-shirt with a jacket and some jeans, he knew a hospital wasn't a place to be flashy, unlike his father.

The two had travelled to the hospital where Shouto decided to hang back for a few minutes, letting his father go in first. He wanted to take a breather before meeting this younger brother of his. He didn't even know how old his younger brother was. Years? Weeks? Days? Who knew? All that he knew was that this younger brother was to be protected. There must have been a reason why he had never heard of him or that green haired woman before.

Because his father was the threat.

What Shouto didn't expect was that when he walked in, was that his father was being smacked senseless by a blonde haired woman and a boy around his age was on a hospital bed awake and coughing out blood. A blonde boy sat in a corner trying to not laugh, and the green haired woman from earlier was tending to the boy on the bed.

Finally after his coughing fit ended, the boy looked at everyone with a glassy gaze.

" _Who are you?"_


	7. Chapter 7 - Quirk

_A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback! I love hearing your guys' thoughts and predictions w_

The black space hadn't changed at all over the days, but the game had been refining itself with every step. Izuku had found out that the game was intensely difficult… No matter how simple the boy had originally made it sound, Izuku couldn't find a way to explain any of the worth and values of his cards… After all, he got into the situation by throwing his life away.

"I'm going to offer up my cards… Endeavor and Present Mic! Pick your memories, Izuku~" The boy spoke gleefully as the cards danced in his hands.

Izuku's eyes could only narrow as he tried to think things through; so far in the game he had refused to activate any of the quirks that he had successfully captured.

 _Hyper Sense_ and _Erasure_

Thinking through his entire idea Izuku only let out a frustrated sigh, he could activate one of the quirks and then use them for the rest of the game but the quirks he had managed to grab weren't as efficient as he thought they were, except in the case of _Hyper Sense_ \- he had no idea about at all.

The current match was close, when he first started playing the boy never said that he could use his own memories against him, which infuriated Izuku. So many times had the monster used his memories of the journals against him. The rules had become so complex that the game went from a simple game of cards to some type of debate. Every action needed to be explained and then refuted. It was making him tired.

Izuku was losing the battle. Letting out a sigh he came up with a few base strategies to help him at least re-capture his memory cards. But first he had to note down his current abilities and assets.

He had in his hands _Hyper Sense_ if the name of the quirk was anything at all - the base description card gave much more insight. Quickly briefing over it the essential readings were that one, all of his senses would be turned on high, meaning that he would have passive super senses. Two, his thought frequency would multiply by the hundreds, allowing him to think faster, better, and more efficient than one hundred men combined. And three, This type of quick hadn't shown up in any history book before… it was completely _new_.  
The drawbacks however were deadly, if the user had no calorie intake which had high levels of sugar, then the user would over work their system, leaving them to have seizures and eventually die by overloading his nervous system, he would literally die by pain. Coughing up blood, poisoning his own system… Was it worth it?  
Trade his life force for advanced cognitive abilities...

Erasure - Easily Izuku could use this quirk except he knew the drawbacks of this quirk would affect him especially. If he couldn't stare down the opponent with his quirk then the enemy had full advantage over him, after all- he didn't know how to fight. That was the basis of Eraserhead's character, he could stare him opponents down and then beat them to a pulp, but Izuku, the worthless little Deku that always got played? No. It would be difficult, but most of the players in the other Izuku's deck were worthless without their quirks. The only problem was All Might…  
Obviously he could simply use the excuse that _Erasure_ would continuously work as long as Izuku used eye drops. It had been a hard battle just to get these cards, and now he had to prove them. So with Erasure he would need to focus and cut down the strong players…

 _Izuku had decided… Abandon Erasure in a trade for the Hero Journals, and then activate Hyper Sense._

His current round about group of thoughts were hurting him intensely as he looked across the deck onto the other side… Why was he even doing this? Angrily he looked at the Erasure card before offering it to the boy.

"I'll take back all of my hero journal memories in exchange for the _Erasure_ card," Izuku noted as he held the card out towards the other boy.

The younger Izuku smirked at him, "Is it worth it?" he taunted. "Are you sure that you will not regret trading this card?"

Izuku nodded, "I also activate Hyper Sense," he spoke solemnly as the card glowed at his fingertips.

Surging power rushed through his veins as Izuku let out a gasp for air. It felt as if the quirk were attacking his lungs, instantly he felt tremendously weak and sickly. His eyes dimmed before an explosion of will burst behind him.

 _If you do this… He will… You can… It will work… Strategy… War… Quirk…._

 _ **USE YOUR QUIRK!**_

* * *

Thoughts rushed through Izuku's head, making him want to scream out as the demons that plagued his mind sought to be released. Everything he has previously thought became even more disorganized until he closed his eyes. The next time that he had opened them, he saw a new reality.

Everything seemed in focus, he could notice small aspects of everything and could visualize a screen of each detail he took note of.

Speech patterns, Physical nuances, he noticed them all. There was no escape from _Hyper Sense._ There was no escape from his own mind.

Taking note of the small amount of time Izuku had before he would witness his death a second time, Izuku shuddered.

Two Hours… two hours without sugar and he would die.

As the game progressed, Izuku took place of the character that fought every quirk. No matter how hard he analyzed, his body had began to fail him. He was battered in bruises and one of his arms were broken. It was a _trade_ : by defeating a horrible memory of Kacchan he was able to retain it and another memory, the parts we loved about his mother.

He wouldn't be able to remember their faces, but this would be enough… All he needed was their counter parts, and he could di-… No… Not die, he would conquer this battle satisfied. Death would need no victor as long as he stood! That was until Izuku began to cough up blood. His two hours were up...Something felt wrong and before he knew it, Izuku was on the floor shaking in horrible pain. Shivers overtook his senses as he wanted to scream out.

The younger Izuku looked at him curiously, "Why are you worrying about your health? It's not like it will matter."

The older Midoriya looked agape at the younger version as he struggled to not bite his own tongue, "You're dying… Why do you even bother? You have no chance of anything, so why are you fighting? I know you don't think this game is fun… Aren't you just a little Deku? A worthless little puppet at everyone else's disposal?"

"After all, you threw yourself off a roof… Aren't you equivelant to trash?" The cruel little boy continued, he hovered over Izuku, taunting him with his arrogant little smile.

Memories could only surge through Izuku's head. Kacchan used his powers to bully the weak instead of helping them. He remembered the burns, he remembered his bruises; the searing pain when he had to lie to his mother's face. So he killed himself, but why was he fighting now? Why was he so willing to keep those memories after one mistake.

Was this his hell?

No…

Izuku shakingly stood to his feet, covered in blood from his injuries as pain shook throughout his bones.

" **I'm fighting... because I want to live!"**

* * *

And then he woke up.

* * *

The doctors had been checking over Izuku's condition when Endeavor had walked into the room. Surprisingly, the arrogant hero had remained calm as the doctors filled him in on his son's condition.

"Is he really quirkless?" he asked the doctors adamantly, everyone could see Inko's glare harden into an icy death stare.

"Don't you even dare… Enji." She growled out as the man blew her off.

"I just want to know, Inko; for all I know you could just be hiding his true power from me!" The man nearly yelled with a furrow of his brow.

"Don't even cross that line there buddy, Inko's been raising her kid without your help for over a decade and hasn't needed your help before, so shut your mouth!" Mitsuki interrupted.

"And look where that lead him?! My son who I've never met before tried to commit suicide and is currently hospitalized," Enji growled out, clenching his fists.

As the chaos ensued, the doctors tried to kick out Endeavor with little avail. Inko was furiously debating with her ex-lover over their son and having to deal with the nonsense the doctor was speaking.

"Miss can I talk to you for a second?" The doctor managed to sa over the loud chaos.

Inko looked up at the man before giving him one of her kind-hearted smiles, "Of course."

* * *

"Todoroki-san" The doctor started speaking but was promptly cut off by Inko.

"It's Midoriya-san," she reminded politely before letting the man continue on.

"Midoriya-san, Are you sure this is the medical paper that the doctor who diagnosed your son when he was four?" he asked quickly with a concerned look on his face.

"Ah… Yes, his x-ray should be in there too, is there a problem?" She asked as the doctor took the information in considerably.

He was checking his own notes of the situation with a confused look in his eyes.

"Midoriya-san, from what you are you saying, your son is definitely quirkless, yes?" The man asked puzzled.

"Well yes, I got him diagnosed at age four, he was missing the additional joint that was a common pattern between quirks…" she mumbled softly.

Inko was fearing for the worst. She may have bulked up her nerves in the time being for Izuku, but she was still a very fragile woman with frantic emotions. No one could change that about her.

"Midoriya-san, I don't know how this is happening, but we've taken three x-rays of your son so far to view his progression through the helps of the medicine and the other doctors' quirks. However, if you notice here…" The man pointed out.

As Inko looked down she could only feel her blood chill to the bone. The x-ray photos had been zoomed in on Izuku's broken foot, but throughout the three photos, there was a visible gap which was starting to form, and a new joint had appeared.

"Midoriya-san, there's a high chance that when your son wakes up, he will have a quirk."

Inko's thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream from the other room.

* * *

" _Inko, come back! Izuku is waking up!"_ she heard Mitsuki scream.


	8. Chapter 8 - Reactions

When the young boy woke up, he discovered her couldn't see out of his right eye, rather it was covered with what he assumed were bandages, he felt pain somewhere in the back of his bed that contrasted against his burning body that ached from broken bones and heavy bruises. Singing cuts covered his flesh as he gasped for air when he woke up. Looking across the room he was surrounded in a small wave of people.

He didn't really recognize any of them. He felt some type of nostalgia from the green haired woman, a reaction of fear towards the blonder boy and he was confused at the presence of the two fiery haired individuals. He couldn't think straight. All that surrounded him was mere madness, and he was the meister of this symphony of discord.

" _Who are you?"_ he spoke hoarsely.

It felt as if he'd never uses his voice before- was this even his voice?

The boy tried to think through about what was happening, but every word gave him a headache. And his body felt weak as if it wanted something- no _craved_ something.

Where was he? This place seemed clean and fragile, it was at that moment when he realized he was in a hospital.

Why couldn't he remember anything? Suddenly, something surged through him and vision upon vision surged through his head. Images of a maternal figure hugging him while crying, thoughts of fear about an explosive boy near his age. Emotions that he never experienced before now in his body, he felt foreign. He felt different, the thought that raced against his mind wanted to explode as he witnessed people argue in front of him. The green haired woman was crying and bawling her eyes out. The flame haired man look aggrieved as the blonde woman fought at him. The two boys had auras of power that he couldn't understand.

But then again… Who was he?

" _Izuku…_ " He looked down at the green woman who looked at him longingly.

"Do you r-remember me?" She asked while holding onto his hand as if it meant dear life.

It was if a wave of demented reality passed through him as he spoke… " I feel as if I know you, but I'm sorry to say that I don't know who you are ma'am. I can't seem to recall anything sadly… I'm r-really sorry- AH!"

Izuku's small apology was cut of by his painful screams as the doctors who were checking his vitals began screaming at each other, Izuku couldn't hear anything over his own screams of pain

||Break||

" _His blood sugar!"_

" _Nurse, get the saline!"_

" _He needs carbohydrates."_

" _Someone get another doctor!"_

" _He's having a seizure!"_

" _This can't be a seizure!"_

" _WELL IT IS!"_

||Break||

Incoherent noises surrounded the room as Izuku managed to see the doctors rushing out the crowd of people from earlier out of the room. He blacked out, but for some reason he could still see things. It was a blackness, but he knew where everything was. He could smell the presence of every chemical in the room, he knew what the people looked like, just from his other senses alone. The way the warmth of the light hit his skin allowed him to sense color, but he didn't know what was going on. It was surreal, he could feel, he could fear, he could be a witness to everything while he was unconscious.

His mind would not stop thinking.

He _could not_ stop thinking.

||Break||

The hours stopped passing by as Izuku was stabilized again. His mother rushed in alone to talk with him and the physician about his condition, leaving the worried others outside to argue.

Shoto glanced at Katsuki, he didn't know what his connection to this boy was, that was until the blonde woman began speaking.

"Enji, you dare show your fucking face in front of me?" Mitsuki growled out in a hideous manner; her once perfect skin was wrinkled into a monstrous grin that held a killing intent.

"Well I don't think if you were separated from your Katsuki for his entire life that you wouldn't visit him when he tried to commit suicide." Shoto's father had growled out.

"Shut. The. Mother. Fucking. Hell. Up!" She screamed in his face while a pungent sweet smell filled the air.

Timidly, a nurse had come into the room to remind the group to keep it down. Shoto on the other hand was bored, he looked at the blonde kid who was occupied by looking at the door where his half brother was resting in.

Shoto couldn't really comprehend the situation well. Yes, he had seen the diagnosis and listened in on the medical nonsense the doctors were saying and he was briefly filled in by his father, but the situation still felt odd. That boy… Katsuki Bakugou, he had something to do with the entire situation, but he didn't know how.

He had seen parts of his half-brother's body when the nurses were reapplying his bandages. There were tiny scattered scars everywhere. Even more than his own body. Every single day someone was beating him, and he wasn't being healed properly. The most shocking was that he recognized those scars. _There scars from burns, fiery and explosive ones at that_.

Because of the ruckus that his father and that woman had stirred, the staff only allowed one visitor at a time, and since Shoto was there, he decided to meet his half-brother. He didn't know why, but he just did.

As he walked into the cold room, he passed by the green haired woman who his father showed affection for: Inko Midoriya. She was happy… but Shoto had heard that his half-brother Izuku had lost his memories. He was trying to instigate how this woman would be so joyous after encountering something that most people would be broken over. That was until he heard her chiding to that blonde woman.

"Mi-Mitsuki! He re-recognized me. His journals- t-they talked about everything! He remembers my face. He knows that I love him" she cried.

Shoto looked into the room to see the younger boy reading pile upon piles of notes while sucking on what seemed to be a lollipop.

Shoto didn't know how to react to this.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pleads

It took months of recovery until Deku was able to go to school again, still covered in bandages and wounds he was weak. And unfortunately his mother had yet to finalize his transfer to another school, since it required both parental figures' permission, but there were issues formally establishing Enji Todoroki as his birth father.

Izuku looked at his hands, covered and bandaged, and he looked at the various casts on his body. Katsuki had been a great help lately. Apparently they were friends in the past. But Izuku couldn't remember his face or name. Lately he'd been trying to get him to call him 'Kacchan' but Izuku still felt awkward about it. After all, he barely knew any of the people here. And when he tried to look through his journals for any information on Katsuki, they were burned… Unsalvageable. Which made his eyes narrow. Of the few memories that Izuku still had, he remembered writing day and night into these pages of paper, so to have them so indistinguishably damaged, he knew that it had to do with someone with an explosive quirk. The same person he remember telling him to go jump off a roof.

That person he didn't quite know yet.

He'd been reviewing his notes for hours at a time, he analyzed as much as he could. But his only clue was nitroglycerin. That sweet scent could be found anywhere, but he noticed it came from the boy named Katsuki. Izuku rationalized every moment that passed bye. For what seemed like seconds to one person was like years to him. Millions of conclusions ran through his head. There was a 7% chance that Katsuki was the culprit, and Izuku knew why.

That boy boy that an air of arrogance around him.

Having a quirkless friend must have hurt him very much, so much that it would better if he dropped dead.

But there was another option, it could have been that Katsuki had grown reckless and his arrogance without reprimandation gave leeway towards a nonchalant nature to his violent actions, believing he was in the right.

That option had a 52% likeliness of being true, so far Katsuki had been putting up a strong mask of whatever happened in the past. And the current Izuku hated it. He wanted to know the truth, not white lies that lead him to this hospital he just kept thinking.

Piles and piles of papers surrounded him as he wrote down his thoughts. Every so often, a nurse would come by and give him a bowl of candy, which he happily obliged to eating. It was weird, after he initially woke up, Izuku didn't feel the need to go to sleep anymore. Even then he did he never really 'slept' per say. He just laid there as his thoughts took over…

Recently the doctor had been talking with him and his mother about quirks. Apparently he could a quirk as a toe joint had been developing, but the doctors weren't sure if there was anything he actually had. After all, most quirks manifested when the child turned four years old. However, Izuku's quirk never manifested, and he had been deemed quirkless.

If he had a quirk now, it would be something that endangered his health. The doctors couldn't classify his health condition as any type of diabetes nor any illness currently known to man. But, they did know that Izuku needed an extreme intake of sugar for his body to function and his brain waves were very active, beyond any account of any human that had been recorded in history.

Izuku was a peculiar case, and his condition was decided to be documented as unknown. And until further notice, Izuku would still be defined as quirkless.

After that, Inko led him to not their house but rather a large estate that confused Izuku greatly. He never saw this building in his visions. In fact, he was surprised at its actual existence. It had been decided by his mother that he would live with his father until he decided which high school to go to. And even though he lost most of his memories, Izuku still remembered his dream: _TO BECOME A HERO_.

||Break||

It had been the first day of moving into the Todoroki residence when he was immediately pestered by Endeavor.

"Are you keeping _his_ last name?" He suddenly asked while Izuku was putting up some of his collectibles.

Was his son this much of a fanatic? If he had known that he, Endeavor the flame hero, was his father, would his son have worshipped him? He watched Izuku's action closely as the boy was ardent on setting up his entire room on his own, refusing help from others even though he had a broken arm and leg brace.

"You mean my step-father's name? I-I actually don't know" Izuku said slightly timid, he was wondering about that in the same way.

He had never met his birth father before, so speaking with him like this felt a bit odd.

Endeavor's eyes narrowed, "I'll take that as a yes," and then he left refusing to take no for an answer.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Izuku trailed forward but he couldn't help but stop.

His thoughts ran rampant as he resolved the conflict in his head. His birth father had an attitude similar to Katsuki in a sense, both were determined and explosive individuals. Each stood out before a crowd. Izuku let out a shaky sigh as he placed his pile of notebooks on his new desk.

Infact, everything in his room was new and state of the art. He had even sat through a complaint of his mother towards his birth father towards the entire situation. Apparently, he tried to convince his mother to move in and marry him. Izuku couldn't wrap his head around the subject. But luckily his mother refused, she was still living back at the apartment, moving things around herself as she decided to move them away from his previous school.

Letting out a groan Izuku feel back onto his bed.

Everything was going bye in such a blur but also as if it were eternity. Every moment that he had to himself he was ten different people in his own head. Voices of reason and morality all whispering to him at speed beyond light. But he still understood what they were saying. They were his thoughts, his rationality, his intelligence.

His senses were alive.

Over the next few nights Izuku had heard so many arguments between his older siblings about his existence. He may have had the mental existence of merely half a year, but he could tell through all the information his past self had left behind, he was _unwanted_.

||Break||

" _Shoto! Don't talk about your brother like that!" Fuyumi had spoken in a rash whisper._

" _Why can't I?! He's weak, if someone doesn't protect him or watch over him he'll just die. And it's not like that bastard gives a damn if he is weak. He gets a free pass. Why do we not? Maybe its because of him that he hurt mom and us!" Shoto screamed back at his sister._

 _Izuku had endured nights of the same argument, cold glares from Shoto as he tried to understand what was going on. By the time he actively thought it through, he concluded that Endeavor was abusive. As Izuku sucked on a cherry flavored sucker he could only feel exhausted. He wanted to punch a wall, more like his half-brothers face. But he knew he had to endure. Also he knew it was wrong to vent out your frustrations on others, unlike some people in his family and close proximity._

 _His moral code hadn't changed. But the way he thought did._

" _He never should have been born! That bastard didn't even stay faithful to mom!"_

||Break||

It hadn't taken long for Izuku to grow accustomed to his new schedule, and since he had a day before he was to transfer to his new school, Izuku decided to stay for one more day at his old school. Just to say goodbye to Katsuki and if he had any friends at that school.

But he doubted it, why else would the him from the past have tried to commit suicide?

He couldn't help but feel pity for the kid. He still had slight images of the pain he went through. He remembered the bruises, he remembered the scars… Why couldn't he remember their faces?

Izuku found that throughout the past few days he was always writing. When his thoughts couldn't be recorded through some type of tape recorder or document on his computer, he wa writing down in his notes.

Instantly that day of school felt better than any other day he had suffered through since he woke up. When he walked up to the gates of the school people gave him weird looks. And Izuku couldn't help but feel insecure.

"Looks like jumping off the roof didn't give you a quirk, huh?" someone laughed by his ear.

It was someone he didn't recognize, but his quirk…

That was another story… and Izuku couldn't help but _grin._ However his smiled soon faded as other children began mocking him. He let out a deep sigh, his breath shuddered as the options ran through his head, and within a millisecond he had made a decision.

Turning his head around to face the bully he let out a shaky grunt, "A-At least I don't have to pick at a quirkless lo-loser who has been in the hospital for half a year because of their own teasing. At least I don't have to make other people try and kill themselves to be happy. At least I don't need to be as disgusting as you to feel strong. I'm smart, and I doubt you have any type of intelligence quota above that of a rock." Izuku managed to heave out.

Immediately being hit with a migraine, he let out a pathetic whimper. Pushing a lollipop into his mouth he moved on. He didn't want to linger near those crowds. Right now he had hope and light, if there were reasons why his past self drove himself into the darkness, then he would flat-out ignore them.

Izuku passed by a shocked, frozen Katsuki.

"De-Deku I-I mean- ahhaa…" Bakugou couldn't form his words, memories of when Izuku was bullied and he was the perpetrator plagued his mind and he couldn't stop seeing Izuku's broken body on that concrete floor, battered, broken, and bloody.

Worry struck Izuku as quick as lightning as Bakugou gripped him in a tight hug. The taller boy wasn't letting go and he could feel hot tears drip onto his uniform.

"Are you alright, Katsu-" Izuku was immediately cut off by a tighter hug.

"P-Please don't fucking call me that… Don't… Call me that…"

" _It's just Kacchan."_

 _||Break||_

 _A/N: I swear that Izuku isn't turning into L from Death Note! .  
Also I love all your comments :D_


	10. Filler Chapter 1 - Brothers

_A/N: This chapter is 9.5 because I need to develop more plot ;w; so enjoy this little filler! Hopefully this explains a bit of Izuku's role in the Todoroki household._

 _ALSO I LOVE COMMENTS THX BAIIII-_

 _Heroes_

 _People who stand out against the average joe to fight for what is right no matter what issues is in front of them. To be a hero is to be brave and courageous, it is not supposed to be a commodity, it is to foster hope within people. That is what it is to be a true hero. Someone who saves others because they looked like they needed saving. Not for the money, not for the greed, but to be helpful._

Izuku stared down at the philosophy he had written down. It was the classic verb of the past. _True Hero_ … Those were far and in between. While people did try their best to help, some people with large and flashy quirks needed work that suited them, and the hero industry was that. Some people don't have the guts, some do not have the brains, some do it for honor. And this philosophy would be the downfall if it were to ever become popular.

Izuku had been graphing out his data that he had compiled on the situations of recent Hero encounters. For some reason there was an edge in the air for the average populace. He had just finished filling out another journal "Hero Incidents of Year XXXX #1" He placed it next to his corkboard which had various instances surrounded and connected by red yarn.

It was at this perfect moment that Enji Todoroki came barging into his room.

"Izu- What's this?" His father had demanded as Izuku had managed to hide his journals before the man had noticed his charts and data.

"Uhhhhhhhh- Nerd stuff?" He laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head with with casted hand.

Enji rose a brow as he examined Izuku's room. He had made it a habit to visit his other son at least once every three hours. It was a new part of his schedule but he enjoyed catching the boy unprepared and seeing his nervous smile. It reminded him a lot of Inko.

"N-E-R-D stuff?" He phrased out the word.

"Y-Yup!" Izuku nodded while looking around nervously, "is there something you need… Uh.. Dad?" He quipped.

"D-Dad?" Enji could only feel the smile on his face broaden.

"Nothing." He replied before ruffling Izuku's hair up and then leaving.

Izuku stared after in awe at the strong man before trying to focus on his notes. That was until his room became terrifyingly cold. Ice began to ship at his belongings as Izuku turned his head to see his older brother glaring down at him hatefully.

"S-Sho-Shoto? Wh-What's wrong?" He managed to stutter out in the freezing cold. Something was wrong… and he began to feel pain.

He didn't know what had come over him. When he first met the boy he wanted to protect him. But the more he found out, the more he witnessed, _Shoto's blood boiled._ His anger was uncontained as puff of air were visible in the cold. And before he knew it, Shoto lost the small amount of control he had.

Maybe it was because Endeavor began hounding him even more recently, as if Izuku's existence fueled his need for a successful heir. His blood was about to explode out of his veins at the thought of the bastard sperm donor. And when he looked at Izuku, he couldn't help but see that same ambition. He wanted to snuff that flame out quick. It might even be the best for him in a cruel way.

"Don't even think for a second that because you have _his_ affection that you'll be able to become a hero. You're just like him- An arrogant little bastard with no virtue."

At this point Izuku was confused by his elder brother's speech. For what he _knew_ he hadn't done anything wrong this time. The cold was beginning to nip away at his skin. His breath turned into steam as his eyes began to lose focus.

"S-Shoto- P-P-Please… stop!" Izuku had to scream out as his body began to convulse.

He had gone too long without sugar because he had been focusing on his project for such a long time.

"Stop faking it!" Shoto growled out as he approached the trembling boy in pain. With swift and adept action he kicked Izuku in the side.  
"Gah!" Izuku groaned out trying to protect himself by huddling into a ball, only to receive three more powerful kicks to his back.

"P-Please…"

Kick.

"AGh-"

Kick.

N-No-o…"

 _KICK_.

One would think that the bastard Enji Todoroki would be busting down the door… But Shoto had closed the door behind him and blocked off the room in freezing cold ice. The green haired bastard in front of him could scream all he wanted, but he could care less.

Izuku watched with shaking body as his world began to darken. He was curled in pain and his brain was going into overdrive without the sugar to regulate it. Izuku felt like he was dying. In his quick attempt to save his life after narrowing down his options into the tens of hundred, Izuku grabbed his pencil and stabbed in Shoto's foot. Blood came pouring out of his mouth as he began coughing up a storm.

The seizure had finally stopped but the pain hadn't. When he laid there cold, Shoto had finally stopped. Looking over his half-dead brother he shoved a piece of mint into Izuku's mouth and then left.

Shivers colder than ice went down his spine as he looked back on the pained face of the younger boy. The way he looked at him and pleaded for him to stop…

It was just like he pleaded for his father to stop all those years ago… Shoto was acting just like Enji, and never before did he want to rip off his skin.

He was a _monster..._

"Shoto…" His thoughts snapped away as the young green boy looked at him with dull eyes. Those eyes were haunting him as the ice in the room continued to ravage at the boy's skin.

"Please…" Izuku's eyes dimmed.

"Help.."

||Break||

He had once prided himself on the fact that he had control, and unlike his father he was rational. Yet here he was caring for a younger brother that _he_ had injured beyond his own thoughts.

Blood stained Izuku's shirt as one of the stitches that were on his waist ripped open. His lips were split from the rough way Shoto had shoved a sharp piece of sugar into his mouth. Izuku had twiddled his thumbs as Shoto couldn't bear looking at him eye-to-eye.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered out sincerely.

Izuku looked up at his older brother as looked at his bandages.

"You patched me up, so no harm no fowl. I'm pretty sure I went through this type of go-to before in the past… But next time, you should find an actual punching bag.." Izuku trailed off as he traced some of the deep scars that resided on his wrists. They were previously hidden by his uniform, so no one had noticed the burn marks that spread across his skin.

"It's kinda funny though, I remember seeing you in the hospital… At least I th-think?" Izuku trailed off awkwardly. His sentence cut off as he tiredly closed his eyes, "I'm sorry to have caused you some stress, but I don't think lashing out at me until I'm deathly will help you…"

"I understand that you've gone through some stuff, I don't know what it is… But I know that you aren't like Dad… I haven't known you all for very long, but I can tell that you are your own person. And judging by your behavior… That applies to your quirk too. And this might be biased, but you should be happy that it's a combination of two powerful quirks that became one and only, which you control." Izuku sighed as he looked at his hands.

It took a while before the older of the two finally sat down next to Izuku.

"Life sucks, and I can't really explain much because I haven't lived it. But isn't it up to you on how you want to live?" Izuku consoled.

Shoto still remained quiet, which concerned Izuku greatly. Reaching down into his backpack near his bed, he pulled out a journal which he had been keeping about their household.

And in the most dramatic and Presenter-Mic esque tone he could, he presented his very little memories about his older brother Shoto.

"May I present to you my fair audience! The story of Shoto and Izuku, two brothers of different pasts but together a new future! Shoto is a hard worker with diligence and pride. He is a person striving to be a hero, just like the young Izuku. With his power and his mindset he can save millions! He's the hottest and coolest in town, he is… SHOTOOOO" Izku teased awkwardly as he poked at his older brother.

"C'mon, even my awkwardness makes people laugh!" He managed to smile weakly. His voice was hoarse from screaming and when Shoto finally looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes.

"Kff." he snorted. "I'm sorry for calling you a weak bastard…" he mumbled out softly with a smile, it was hard for him to contain his laughter.

How could anyone hate this kid? He was so stupid for venting everything out onto his brother...

"And I'm sorry for sneaking into your room at night to take notes on how you expose your vulnerabilities while unconscious."

"..."

||Break||

For the next two weeks, Shoto slept with his door triple locked. It brought concern to everyone except Izuku.

"Sh-Shoto, why does your door have three locks?" Fuyumi asked.

"Green devils roam at night…" he said nonchalantly before going back to his room to retire.

"Izuku?" Fuyumi questioned with worry.

"All I did was take note of his psychological vulnerabilities while he was sleeping…" izuku mumbled unhappily as his number one time passer had disappeared. What was he supposed to do at night now? Sleep?

"..."

That night the entire Todoroki household locked their rooms while they slept, thoroughly annoying a young and sickly fourteen year old who finished all his homework.


	11. Chapter 10 - School

Within days Izuku's final schedule was decided. After getting papers finalized and set, Izuku was ready to face the world with a burning fire in his heart. Clutching his books close to his chest, he walked out the door of the estate, waving goodbye to his half-siblings who were homeschooled and bid goodbye to his father who gave his a short curt nod.

When he left, Shoto had bid him fare well as well. But he seemed hesitant in his actions… As if something had been holding him back.

||Break||

 _It had been one day since Shoto had lost control and attacked Izuku. While in his withdrawal from the situation, Shoto could only feel disgusted at his own actions. How could a hero attack the weak? How could a hero attack their own family… Rage flooded his veins as shame covered his face darker than any shadow._

 _When he looked at Izuku, he was only reminded of smiles. But every single time he heard him say 'Shoto' he could only remember his younger brother begging for him to stop. TO stop torturing him for doing nothing wrong…_

 _Tears stung as he took in a deep breath. While he didn't start his training until later into the day, Izuku had to leave early for school._

 _When he had went out of his room to say good bye he unconsciously went to pat him head. But he stopped his actions within the nanosecond he moved his hands…_

 _His hands were destructive, and Izuku was fragile._

 _Barely using any of his power had nearly killed the boy. What would happen if he merely touched him? Would he break? Would he burn away like paper under a flame? His ice had left blotches of damaged skin on Izuku's right side. Purple bruises were already staining his back and stomach, the stitches that came undone yesterday had to be stitched up in the prior moments. And Shoto had been the one to do it… Every time he prodded at the younger boy's skin he bit into his lip._

 _Purple skin, green wounds, blue stains, and black splotches all spelled out pain to him._

" _Bye Shoto!"_

 _He could only freeze._

 _ **Kick.**_

 _ **Kick.**_

 _ **KICK**_ **.**

 **The sound pounded in his ears...**

 _The way he said his name brought images of the boys pained face and tears that froze to his cheeks._

 _Blood that turned into shimmering rubies. But they were not the riches he seeked. He wished not for those tainted crystals that melted into his reality as pain._

 _He never wanted to see those tears again. He never wanted to hear that voice again._

 _How could he have been so stupid?_

" _Good bye, Izuku"_

 _For once in his live, Shoto hated the name his mother gave him._

||Break||

As Izuku walked to the train station which would lead him to his new school, he became lost in the sea of chaos which was his thoughts.

Lately the only problem that Izuku had been encountering ever since he woke up was his sugar intake. Since he had no device which sensed his blood sugar levels, he could only continuously suck on some type of candy. He often got headaches when he was low on sugar, which was one of his daily signs of needing another dose.

Treading carefully along the dirt road that lead away from the neighborhood, Izuku saw many different buildings. Surprisingly, the highest end buildings were closest to the slums of the city, and passing by he had noticed the peculiar apartment building that hung over a small bar.

"Hmmmm, maybe I'll grab some food from there on my way back home…" He mumbled as he continued on his way to school.

What he hadn't been aware of at the time was the overlooming stare of a eccentric man with a black hoodie covering his face. Soft, light locks of blue tangled in the wind as glaring eyes stared down the boy like a moth to a flame.

" _Interesting_ …"

It had taken Izuku a mere ten minutes to get into the train, ride to the new town and then arrive at his new school. Scratching at one of his bandages awkwardly, Izuku walked through the gates. The school's uniforms here much shorter than his previous junior high's so his scars and wounds were visible. Luckily he had managed to bandage them up to cover the blemishes on his skin, but they still were cause to attention.

Letting out a shaky breath, Izuku walked through the halls with a paper in his hand. The schedule he had was simple, it was all basic classes since Izuku had been previously absent for an entire semester, but he held no doubt that he would catch up quickly in the term.

It was when he finally approached the large door that doubt and anxiety spread throughout his bone.

" _They'll think you are weird… You are covered in bandages… Look at your face… Quirkless… Prejudice…"_

" _ **Prove them wrong"**_

Izuku's thoughts had taken over his mind, swirling seconds of thoughts like infinite lines of dialogue stringing along endlessly. He stared at the dark wooden door before taking a deep breath and stepping through. Near immediately, he was greeted by a teacher.

"Ah, you must be Todoroki-san, come up here and introduce yourself. Tell us your name, age and quirk!" THe man said with a friendly smile.

Izuku felt his fear edge towards his heart, a sharp chill running through his spine as he glanced towards the large crowd of students. Feeling pure adrenaline in his veins to keep him going, Izuku let out a shaky breath before speaking quickly with a bow.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Izuku Todoroki and I am fourteen years old… I am actually… uhm-"

THe teacher nudged Izuku forward with his words, trying to act encouraging.

"I-I'm quirkles.."

Silence filled the room in an agonizing swell of shock. It was rare for anyone to be quirkless in the day.

Izuku could feel their gazes penetrate his skin. SOme were scrutinizing, but most of the people in the room had eyes that leaked pity.

The pity of people who could never understand what life was to be quirkless. TO be weak, was to be worthless. And to them, Izuku was just a poor little kitten that would be drowned out in the flood.

He wanted to scream out for them to stop looking at him in that way. That was until the teacher poked him to continue.

"Todoroki-san, tell us how you ended up transferring here," the teacher continued, wanting to help introduce the boy in a more favorable light.

Izuku paused.

Izuku's words could only stumble as he looked forward to the rest of his class.

"I-I… I transferred here because…" He could only stall as he looked up at his classmates, _they were mocking him_.

Izuku could only tighten his fists.

"I transferred here because I was bullied in my last school which caused me to jump off the school roof, successfully making me lose all my prior memories," he finished with a sweet smile and a shaky breath.

 _Endure it…_

Eyes widened as a cold shock shook throughout the room. The fourteen year old in front of them had tried to commit suicide, yet here he was in front of them - alive and forgotten.

Simple words couldn't describe the aura that perturbed in the room as a feeling of dread swelled up in the air. Monster like whispers tingled up their spines and whispered thoughts into their ears as evil that seemingly lurked behind Izuku's story exposed the villainy that was embedded into their society. In front of them was a prime example of what happens when you were weak, the result of their childish antics that plagued the fallen - a boy that was broken and shattered beyond repair - but still smiling though his thoughts forgotten and lost - his skin, his bones, his life; all foreign - pain still lying in his bones.

His eyes glowed with a certain light with them. And Izuku couldn't stand their looks of obvious pity. It had taken a long three minutes for the class to finally settle back into their seats.

Offering him a sympathetic smile, the teacher spoke:  
"Izuku, you can go sit down next to Shinsou-kun, he's right there in the front row," the teacher pointed out for Izuku.

He gave a solemn nod with a simple smile as response before moving towards the confused looking boy.

Shinsou hadn't fully acknowledge Izuku's entrance as he was too absorbed in his own thoughts: to become a hero. It was only when the other boy had introduced himself that he took notice.

"Hello my name is Izuku Todoroki, I guess we'll be deskmates from now on," Izuku offered to the other boy a warm handshake, even though his hand was covered in white bandages.

It was only at that moment that any of the students decided to talk to Izuku.

"Ah… Todoroki, you shouldn't talk to him-" One boy had been saying in a taunting manner until he noticed Izuku's dead eyes gaze.

Izuku turned around, his eyes swirling with the thoughts that clicked into his head one by one as if he were one a sugar high; "You have a powerful quirk, don't you? Something very powerful that could be both helpful to others but yet still oh so 'threatening'. It must be vastly out of the league that most people categorize quirks to be in if it's strong enough to scare them to the point where they think you mind somehow kill them."

No one in the class dared to interrupt him, even the teacher couldn't stop him if he wanted to, he had long left the room during their break from classes.

"From a simple analysis, people are more afraid of your quirk than they are of your physical appearance, and seeing that you lack any muscle mass that would threaten others, your quirk is not physical. Meaning, it is related to some type of mental prowess, and with it comes fear from the unknown," Izuku paused as he cupped his chin in slight thought as his brain made the connections within the blink of an eye.

"Which means that your quirk is threatening to their mental safety, due to the intense fear some people exhibit when it mentions your name. And per that anxiety, you must have an ability that takes away part of their control: something relating to their actions," Izuku looked across to face Shinsou who had a shocked expression on his face.

"It sounds really awesome! That type of quirk could end a battle safely within seconds, I'm sure you will become a great hero!"

Izuku's long monologue was the result of the millions of thoughts he had went through and the hypothesi that they brought to the table. Concluding that Shinsou's quirk was one threatening to other's mentality and two a non-physical quirk, led him to narrow his thoughts down into few words.

"It must be so cool to be able to have brainwashing abilities! You can achieve so much greatness by using your quirk efficiently!" he smiled gently.

Shinsou couldn't help but laugh, breaking the eerie silence that had drifted over the classroom, "A-Are you sure you don't have a quirk? Haha, That's one hell of a talent you've got there-" Shinsou continued laughing before wiping a fake tear away and taking in his handshake.

"Nice to meet you Izuku, I'm Hitoshi."

'This will be fun' he thought.

||Break||

While in comparison to each other, anyone could see that the two were opposites of each other. Izuku was perky and full of smiles, while Shinsou was much more reserved and calm, but the two both held the same type of tiredness in their world, a maturity beyond their years. And each had determination filling their veins.

But in each moment, Izuku had been much more productive. In every moment he had, Izuku was writing down on journals and pages about the three different thoughts he had managed to separate.

School, Hero Quirks, and his own life.

Piles of papers swamped Izuku's desk as he continued writing down every thought that came into his mind, his pencils were moving too fast for the human eye to witness. He wrote with great girth and intellect as each page was filled to the brim in the same language they all spoke but in a completely different level from their own.

There was no excuse in Izuku's opinion for him not to optimize his ability to multi-task while in school. He already knew every answer the minute he saw the teacher's movements. His superior thought process ran faster than any other. Which gave him plenty of time to truly think of what was happening around him.

Which led him to over hear a quiet whisper that not even a mouse could hear from the front of the class to the back.

"Poor Todoroki-kun, Shinsou will rip him apart. Such a monster… poor little quirkless loser!" and then they laughed it off.

With a sincere smile etched darkly onto his face, Izuku waited until the bell had finally rung, hours passing by behind his eyes. He looked towards the girls in the back of the class before approaching them with a wave.

"Ah! Izuku, nice to see you" they spoke cheerfully, but Izuku could hear the fakeness in their tone.

They talked to him as if he were a mere dog.

"You mock him for keeping his quirk contained, you mock me for not having a quirk, you've mocked me for being brave and coming out with a simple factor that will always be a part of my life, or as you would think it as being courageous, but I beg to differ. If you think that that was an act of bravery, then you are lacking in knowledge.

By slapping your little lips horrible about others, you've exposed all your weaknesses and secrets to me… Your own insecurities about your own quirks, the jealousy you feel for the ones who are stronger than the best of us, and just your eyes can tell me another story. If you had thought through everything, then you would have understood the situation and avoided any confrontation, easily. However…" Izuku offered another sweet deceiving smile.

"You are all so very stupid…" and the room froze over.

If anger had a scent, the room would be drenched in it. If fear had a physical manifestation, the room would be its formal definition. Izuku remained still as the room was taken over in a hush of whispers about the two scowling girls who had been picked out by Izuku

"I have been blunt, and some can consider this mean…" Izuku trailed off as he faced the two girls in the eye.

"But if you want to survive in this world, you are gonna need to have more common sense than the average goldfish." He smirked kindly, the pure fury showing through his eyes; daring the girls to go against him in a battle of wit.

And with that he grabbed his things and went to leave school as other students began to do the same. Until he was stopped by a shadow towering over him.

"Are you really not afraid of me, I can't see anyone not thinking I'm weird?" Izuku's eyes glazed over for a mere second before he softly yet out a whisper.

"No. If I were afraid of someone like you, then what would that say about the concept of fear? I am no hero and neither are you. It is up to you to prove yourself to others, and it is up to me to do the same."

Shinsou never felt so relieved to use his quirk on someone before, mainly because he never thought that he'd ever meet someone like Izuku. Someone who thought that he, unlike others, was normal.

||Break||

Izuku didn't know what happened during the minute and a half when he couldn't control his body, but he figured that it dealt with Shinsou's quirk somehow. He had been packing up his school stuff when it happened. And the encounter left a booming headache, while made him inclined to popping another piece of sugary goodness in his mouth.

It may have been only a day, but he felt mentally exhausted. So Izuku left school to catch a train to his newest pastime: physical training and a mental challenge.

 _Cleaning up the messiest beach in his area: Dagobah Municipal Beach Park_


	12. Chapter 11 - The Human Limits

_A/N: Ahhhhhhhh, please give me more reviews, every comment just makes me want to write more! Especially you smart ones out there 3 You keep guessing out my plot line ;w; I don't know if that's good or bad, but I'll roll with it!  
Thank you for the continued support!_

||Break||

It had been months. Months since All Might had decided to stay in the city before formally teaching at U.A. High. Even when he had told himself with strict discipline that he would leave after a few days, he just couldn't. There was a month left until the freshman entrance exams, and yet he still couldn't decide. Irritating him beyond relief was merely a phrase to describe his listlessness.

Looking across the beach that he stood on, he let out a loud sigh. He had planned to have taken a disciple under his wing by now, a successor to take over his quirk. The stress of the situation hurt him greatly, the villain attacks in the prior had been taking larger tolls on him. Especially the great battle a few months ago. Luckily the soft ebbing waves of the sea calmed him greatly. It was such a nice evening to walk across the soft sands, and look at the stunning vi-

Wait.

 _This wasn't right_.

All Might was ready to go investigate why a section of the once fully trashed beach was completely cleaned until he heard the small patter of what seemed to be pebbles in someone's hand before he heard loud clashes of metal against each other. It was a boy, a boy with green hair and bandages wrapped all around his body was throwing pebbles up into the air and then kicking them down with tremendous force. It was then that All Might noticed that it wasn't super human strength, but the boy was strong. But by looking at his stance and fighting style, he was a rookie.

The boy didn't look any older than thirteen, if he was then he was short for his age. Looking at him train the pebbles he kicked acted like bullets that pierced through the metal frame of the car. All Might was intrigued. It hadn't taken him long to find a small place to sit by and watch the young boy train with all his might. That was until a few minutes after his third bullet kick that the boy began coughing up blood. It wasn't too serious, rather it was extremely similar to his own case…

The boy had overwhelming potential… Wait… Why was he stuffing three candies into his mouth? That could not be healthy!

"Huh? Who's there?" the boy suddenly piqued, blood spilled down his cheek, but Izuku knew that as long as he fueled back up on sugar, his body would be fine. His techniques were aberrations from the normal standards that were set in motion by top-of-the-line students, but he had been progressing far and quickly ever since he hyper analyzed all the skill and technique books that were in the Todoroki family library. Ever since the lock incident at home Izuku had nothing to do during the night, so he studied. When there was no room for studying, the practiced, and when he could practice no more he fought.

Invisible enemies with thoughts and attacks like his, he even had inputted a "randomness" counter in a sense. Ridding himself of any idea of what he was doing he focused on instinct. And when he rapidly grew stronger and his body developed muscles in the four months he had been training he understood what dedication truly meant. His big project since the beginning was to clean up the abandoned, trashed beach. But he never expected for any one to watch him.

"Gak!" All Might let out a sudden noise and blood exploded forth from his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHH" Izuku screamed at the dying man, vomiting ned to him a pile of blood, vile and sugar.

"AHHHHHHHH" All Might screamed at the young boy's terrifying stomach contents.

The two unknowingly held a screaming match.

||Break||

For the next two days, Izuku did not see the scrawny older man who resembled a shrunken skeleton. He continued cleaning the trash on his own, specializing a technique he had found to be quite interesting.

The ability and talent he had to think at abnormal speeds with adroit control over his entire body led him to develop an entire ten volume set of journals on how to utilize his powers.

With enough research into the extent of the human body without a quirk, Izuku learned that the legs, were the most powerful and versatile at close ranged combat with most power, speed and proficiency, except for the fact that their larger area of inference left him much more vulnerable to his opponents, so he researched into the limits of the human strength.

And what he found astounded him. The books and news articles of the far past gave him acumen into the vast understanding of how each body part worked, and legs were amazing…

One human being was recorded to be able to impact over 1220 kilograms of force onto another human being. That strength was greater than a speeding bullet. Applying it to his own merit, Izuku trained. And while he couldn't get to 1220 kilograms of force by kicking pebbles in the air to his targets, he was able to learn something new.

By controlling his limbs in precise and in a conscientious matter, he was able to up the aptness of which force was applied, increasing the velocity of the transfer of power which allowed him to make mere pebbles into bullets using his legs. Although this way of attack was very dangerous, one wrong move or the wrong weight of pebbles, even if they were a millimeter too sharp could puncture through his own leg and possibly cripple him in the worst case scenario. Luckily his intellect and mind power made up for that, making calculation that were untimely and uncountable with precise digression from harm's way.

Maybe he didn't have a quirk, maybe he didn't have the capability of breaking human limits, but his mind was beyond the years, quirk or not he would become a hero.

Hours at a time, Izuku would train his strength and mobility by carrying the abandoned pieces of trash and heavy metals to a dumpster truck. He had met a friend old man who lived nearby who was willing to help him. In fant, the man had apparently been the father of the land owner who had been neglecting the land as he had found it pointless. Through his achievements and hard work Izuku had also been gifted money, but he earnestly refused. After all, him practicing and training while cleaning wasn't the prettiest thing to hear. And cleaning up the beach was actually fun.

The week continued like this, Izuku training, researching, and then applying what he learned to mass of trash. He wanted to get the beach clean before the month was over. And throughout his months of cleaning and training, he had gotten half of the job done.

It was at this time when Izuku encountered the blonde skeleton man again.

But this time, they didn't have a screaming match. Instead he invited the man over to a tea house to get to know each other. It was a friendly gesture, mainly because Izuku felt horrible for letting the man witness him essentially puking out his innards.

He never concluded that the man in front him was his old favorite hero, All Might. Though that reasoning did go over his head mainly because when he read through his journals, All Might was the least of his concerns. The ones from the journals that he had been focusing on where the low time guys, at least they were...

 _The newest heroes, and the most unknown villains: forces of power that could destroy the country._

 _ **If ever set ablaze… Their fire would burn the world.**_

||Break||

All Might was the very first to arrive at the tea shop table. Waiting there in the small booth filled him with nerves, for some reason the fear in his heart was indomitable, perhaps it was the shrinking fire that represented his power…

Currently, he could only use his muscle form up to three hours at a time. And while that wasn't depleting yet, he could feel that power waver every time he used it. His body was weakening, and he needed a successor soon. Someone who was a true hero at heart.

He was looking over the file he had received about Mirio Togata. The boy was an aspiring hero and was definitely someone to look at with intense interest. But why was All Might's attention directed to this one boy? Izuku Todoroki, or from what he compiled from digging up his history, previously known as Izuku Midoriya: a quirkless and aspiring genius.

Izuku was only fourteen when he had fallen under a coma for five months due to a failed suicide attempt, that was the reason why his body was covered in scars. When he had fallen, he took a nasty graze from a stray metal beam which left an elongated scar which pulsed with brutality from the base of the back of his neck to the bottom of his back, leaving behind a ghastly mark that looked as if a monster had swiped at him. He had been bullied too, which disclosed why he was covered in so many burns. Yet he survived, and since he awoke with little to no memories, Izuku had astounded many.

In school he jumped from the above average range to the best in his class, even while remaining in the base classes for his age he excelled greatly over all. He had been notd to carry around a backpack full of binders just relating to the thoughts he had in his head. Looking at the boy's medical records shocked him. And he could only stare at each shattered bone that healed over time.

"U-Uh, Yagi-san are those my medical records?" A calm yet skittish voice broke All Might's thoughts, when he looked at who it was he saw Izuku, his what seemed to be a very clumpy duffel bag...

"Ah-Ah! Young Izuku, my good boy, sit down sit down! We have a lot to talk about…" he trailed off as he withdrew the papers into his own bag.

"Well what is it? Oh- wait. Have you ordered anything yet? I did invite you here for tea after all!" Izuku smiled cheerfully.

He had grown to find the most comfort with people of the older generations, even older than his mother's or his father's as the people of the past knew more of fighting without quirks, how the human body functions, and every weakness it held.

"Ah… No, I haven't ordered yet. But that's not the poi-" All Might was cut off immediately.

"Nonsense! It's a tea house, you should really try their ginger tea, its really good!" He suggested while picking off his own order off the menu, and All Might could do none the less than concede.

After enjoying their tea, he got back to business.

"Todoroki, I've been watching you for the past few days… And I've seen your actions. Are you really quirkless?" he still questioned skeptically.

After all, that intense amount of power couldn't truly be human like, could it? Especially in that time range? How were his abilities not one like a quirk?

Izuku let out a simple sigh as he put down his sugar honey green tea.

"I think it's best if you heard the story from the beginning… My beginning if you will." Izuku smiled as he rifled through his bag. He brought out four thick binders full of notes.

"I'll try to summarize my own notes as much as I can… I figured that if someone was watching for so long they had to have known something about me, or be concerned on my actions…" Izuku murmured softly as he opened up the first page.

Blatantly scribbled in big red letters was a phrase that he couldn't stop thinking about, it had been plaguing his mind for months.

"It started with some type of game… I still can't remember it well. But I recognized the name, Yagi-san. And I did some research on you… All Might…"

" _ **Have you heard of a game called… Trade Me?"**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Discussions Over Tea

The room held a frightening chill to it as the green haired boy continuously searched All Might for his reply.

Sadly he could only respond with a cough, "N-No. I'm sorry should I?" He asked.

Izuku shook his head, "I guess not, it was just a thought…" he let out a sigh before letting the silence continue to set in.

"So… How did you find about my uh- Identity?" He whispered quietly.

Izuku looked towards the man while tilting his head in slight thought, "Hmmmm… It was pretty easy actually."

If the taste of pure and utter shock had been any more stinging, All might would have assumed that blood had filled his mouth again. Here in front of him was the boy who was explaining how he had found out his identity.

"Your hairstyle is exactly the same, it was kinda obvious." Izuku noted while scratching his cheek.

All Might wanted to facepalm there and then.

"Ah- I phrased that wrong, heh heh," He spoke lightly. "What I mean to say is that usually similar or exact hairstyles would just note the detail of being an eccentric fan, but that together with the way you dress yourself shows something strange. Why would a skinny man need large clothes that were still very baggy on him? The first thought out of a million is that it must be a quirk attribute of some kind. Which brings up the argument of your body as well. While you seem to have some type of form or strength exposure, it must be somewhat limited. As well as how your body has a strange sagging when it comes to your skin, it has a stretchiness of some sort - linking your muscle and athletic bulk that disappears after you finish the job together. Toshinori Yagi has been seen as many of the times that All Might has been seen, _every. Single. time_. " He spoke simply before continuing on yet again.

"Now even that wasn't something to be conclusive. And it wasn't easy going off from just those characteristics… So I compared my data to the rest of the super heroes known to mankind, starting from a century ago to now. I linked all your actions to every other hero in existence on the internet - I even linked it back to when you first punched a robber in the face when you were a quirkless teenager. It still impresses me how well technology was back then, it seems we haven't upped the ante on what stands as the basis of technological advances in the past few decades, mainly due to the presence of quirks…" Izuku began to ramble before blushing.

"Ah sorry, I ramble often…" He smiled.

It was only then that he had noticed the effect on All Might, the man was shaking in a large amount of what appeared to both be embarrassment and slight fear.

"M-My boy, you must've been quite the fan to do this much research!" he laughed off.

"Mmmmm nah."  
All Might swore that he tasted blood in his mouth.

||Break||

Izuku Todoroki, a fourteen year old was flipping through his various binders until they landed on his respected pages before he looked up at the pre-hulk-like man.

"Well… Naturally you have to conduct lots of research to find out about stuff like this, but it's much easier on me for some reason, I have a large intellect I guess, haha."

"But the point of what I'm saying is that every public fact that was and has been available on heroes has been etched into my brain like stone… My memory is practically photographic. But now it's my turn to ask you Yagi-san." Izuku continued.

" _Why do you want to talk to me, Mr. Hero?"_

||Break||

All Might nodded in understanding.

"Hmmm… Well my boy, I've been watching you for the past few days. You seem to be strong and have an ardent sense of justice deep within you; you have willpower, determination, and the dexterity of a hero." All Might stated simply with a smile on his face, it was near impossible for him to not favor a youngster like Young Todoroki.

"As you know of my super hero identity, All Might has become the symbol of peace behind the nation, a pillar of hope if you will. But you probably knew that from a long time ago judging from your notes." All Might flourished until he stopped dead in his tracks at the glossy eyed Izuku who was nearly foaming at the mouth.

"GAH KID WHATS WRONG?!"

"I-I forgot… Social Media existed…" He groaned out defeated.

||Break||

Throughout the rest of the day, the two sat for hours talking and discussing aspects of their lives. For some reason, it had just felt right at the time. When they talked Izuku smiled as would politely add new information to the topic frequently.

It was strange for All Might to find enjoyment while talking with such a young kid. ANd while they were talking Izuku brought up a startling point that he had completely forgot about.

"So, Yagi-san you had said you wanted to talk to me about something? We got so off-track by talking about quirks and heroes!" Izuku laughed while closing his binders up.

All Might's blood ran cold. How could he have forgotten?

"Izuku… The reason why I wanted to see you was… because…" He couldn't seem to find the best way to phrase it now.

Izuku was beyond his expectations, but yet he still had his doubts.

"You know what, I'll tell you another time!" He finished with a smile before accepting the bill from a passing waitress, "Here, let me pay for today, we should be getting you home."

As the two were finishing up their conversation and readied to leave, a large explosion interrupted them.

" _Ah! Someone call a hero, a boy's been kidnapped!"_ rampant screams hung in the air as Izuku turned his head in a snap.

Blocks maybe a mile away there was a familiar scent that hung in the air, and it was moving fast.

 _Nitroglycerin_

||Break||

 _A/N: Hey guys! Short chapter right now because I want to get this part published right now, but there will be another update today! Keep your eyes out for it *heart*_

 _Please leave down your comments or reviews, I love reading them, and especially your thoughts on the story sofar, they always encourage me to write even more! ;3_


	14. Chapter 13 - Slime and Borax

Izuku ran out of the store before anyone could stop him- that including All might.

"I-Izuku?! Where are you going-..." His voice trailed away into silence as he ran faster than he ever believed himself to.

Katsuki… The name that had been stuck in his head still felt wrong when he said it. No matter how long he questioned everything he learned or searched things up, he couldn't seem to find anything relating to the two of them. That was until he looked up the aforementioned "Social Media". For once, his answers here right in front of him.

One of Bakugou's previous cronies had been very tight lipped about a social media account all about bullying others.

On it were pictures and videos of Izuku's torments. Katsuki Bakugou had always been the culprit to his injury.

Izuku felt a scowl form on his face for the first time since he woke up. Anger filled his veins, pure agony flashed behind his eyes as he felt a connection tug at his heart. But that sweet scent wouldn't leave him alone.

He still couldn't feel as if those moments were his. He never remembered them, he couldn't see himself enduring that much pain. But as he watched further and further each scar matched up.

 _Five years of pain… moments exposed to his view._

It was intoxicating… and Izuku couldn't escape it. Like a gun to a killer he was the moth to its flame. But he still couldn't find himself to hate Katsuki, the boy had been nice to him since he woke up.

 _He couldn't stay away._

Old habits die hard, even if he couldn't remember them.

Running along the tile paths of the city-walk he heard the screams of terror grow louder, what grew ferociously was the smell of fire, sweetness, and… _borax?_ Something else too. Izuku was getting confused until he skidded to a halt. He didn't know how long he ran or where to he ran. But Tattoin Shopping District's sign blazed in a burning fire as chaos ensued.

Heroes upon heroes were trying to rescue Katsuki but a slime monster was eating him alive.

Explosions burst through tens at a time as screams echoed throughout in his head. _Why were the heroes just standing there?_ Izuku's eyes narrowed as heroes continued to yell their chatter about

"We have to wait until someone with the right quirk gets here!"  
"Keep the damage to the minimum!"

"We need to keep that kid stable!"

The yells only boomed throughout Izuku's head as his thoughts yelled at him to run away, every logical thought raced behind his head. Before He even noticed it, pain began to erupt at his fingertips and blood spilled from his mouth.

 _He was out of sugar… would he even dare?_

…

 _Yes._

 _It didn't matter if he had to lose everything again._

Death was no game, and it deserved no victor. With that in mind, Izuku rushed forward. He pushed through the crowds but as he drew nearer a chilling revelation overcame him.

These bystanders… They thought this battle was _fun_.

Terror sold out of Izuku's heart like a god church. These heroes while strong had no idea of action, these people while together fought for nothing, and the one hero that Izuku knew could help was weakened. So what could he do? What could little Izuku Todoroki accomplish that all of the other people could?

Him without a quirk.

Him without power.

Him, only with knowledge.

And that was his advantage

Searching amongst the wreckage that came suit from the flames and chaos, he was able to tune into the object he needed the most. But at that moment he felt something lurch forward from within him. Closing his eyes as a wave of tremendous pain passed through him he felt liquid spill from his throat.

Crimson blood spilled onto the floor, but Izuku could care less. He grabbed the box next to the pile of red before dashing towards the monster. He passed by four heroes, but no one could stop him. Their voices were mere whispers compared to the booming yells of millions of versions of him telling him possible ways to go through with his plan.

" _Do or die… chemical reactions… fight fire with fire… dispel it somehow… find its weakness…_ _OVERLOAD THE SOLUTION_ _!"_

Taking quick glances at the monster, Izuku was able to find that the smell of borax from earlier did come from the beast. Running through each step brought thoughts through his head, it was time for sacrifice…

Katsuki Bakugou was worth much more than a few hundred notebooks, he was worth more than millions of words.

Katsuki Bakugou was one of many, one of few, he was the oxymoron of life's persistence.

He was, is, and always will be human - and every human life mattered.

 _For better or worse._

" _Kacchan! CLOSE YOUR EYES"_

||Break||

Cameras from hundreds of different news stations watched as a young boy with no presence boomed past each hero with a small orange box and a large duffle bag. Slamming down on his legs, the boy ran straight through the chaos and chucked his back towards the villain, binders and notebooks spilling through and hitting the slime monster head on.

Catching a moment of advantage as the villain was stunned, Izuku opened his little box of white powder.

Baking soda.

If there was one thing that when it came to slime, everyone knew that you could never overload the saline solution, or else the slime would crumble. Izuku had read dozens of articles, listened to hundreds of videos, essentially lived eons in the digital age. Nothing got past him in the scientific realm of possibilities.

When you don't have a quirk to limit you, the only the limits you can reach are the ones you break and then shatter.

His actions were continuously denied by Katsuki however, who was struggling just to get his words out.

"Izuku! What are you doing?! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE! YOU ARE TOO WEAK!" he cried out, tears of fear spilled out mixing his anger and frustration, he couldn't lost Izuku again.

Other onlookers saw his actions with shock, one was All Might who had been hearing words of hideous nature from the crowds.

"Huh, where's All Might? Isn't this the villain he's been hunting for a while now?"

So many actions went on as All Might gritted his teeth, ' _hold out just a little longer… PLEASE.'_

Izuku's moves looked elegant as if he was in an eternal dance as the white spray of white power spilled into the beast, the water from inside the slime reacted near immediately, absorbing the powder and chunks of solid slime slipped away from the monster.

"DOES THAT KID HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" One of the heroes, Kamui Woods, screamed out from the back, finally waves of heroes were beginning their offense.

"GW ARRRGH HOW DARE YOU!" It screamed in pain as its hold on Katsuki had then loosened.  
"JUST RUN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU'RE BLEEDING YOU FUCKING IDIOT, DON'T PLAY FUCKING HERO!"

Izuku continued on, aiming the box precisely while clawing away at the solid chunks to reveal new layers. And through this he managed to free his friend. Offering his hand as the beast continued to suffer. Water and fire continued to spray as heroes attacked to dwell the best.

"C-Come'on,. Let's go!" Izuku yelled grabbing Katsuki and running. He was dragging the other boy with all his lacking strength. He had managed to get Katsuki to the heroes before he feel onto the floor coughing up even more blood.

"K-Kid are you ok?!"

"We can't focus on him right now! Leave the kids to the medics, FOCUS!" other heroes screamed.

But for some reason the slime was only coming back to life, growling and hissing as it became bigger and stronger with even more terrifying power than before.

Why was it that it took one child to force them into action? But before Izuku could lose consciousness he screamed out with all his might. He knew what was wrong, and the heroes who were in action needed to know-

"IT'S SLIME, THE BAKING SODA BROKE IT DOWN, DON'T ADD WATER, IT'LL GROW STRONGER!"

||Break||

Everything froze for Izuku as the world began to flash before him eyes, that was until he passed out. The last thing he saw was Katsuki's body, safe and sound being loaded into an ambulance.

||Break||

From that moment forward, All Might was able to step in.

"Thank you, young Izuku, for inspiring me yet again what it means to be a hero."

Punching the slime into mere smithereens he looked back towards the two teen kids being checked over by medics.

" _A Pro hero should always be ready to risk his life!_

||Break||

Within a gasp, a small blood covered body sprang to life, fear glowing in its eyes.

When Izuku had woken up, he felt the sweet relief called sugar in his mouth through what appeared to be mints. He blinked a few times for his brain to warm up, he hadn't fallen asleep in such a long time. But that period of darkness scared him.

"You did good out there kid! But leave the saving to the heroes!" the hero Kamui Woods had approached him.

"Ah- Oh yeah, sorry about that…" Izuku managed out hoarsely, his voice was pained from screaming out that last line.

"You have some good brains on you, you planning on becoming a hero at all?" The wooden masked hero had asked.

It may be a hero's duty to protect its citizens, but they were people too, and out of everyone Izuku had gone nearly unnoticed due to All Might's appearance. The boy looked sickly, and it was only through All Might's advice that Kamui knew to give the kid some type of sugar. When he found the kid fallen on the ground he was shivering and shaking in a convulsive pattern similar to a seizure, but the minute he shoved a piece of mint into the kid's mouth he woke up. It was strange since Kamui also thought that the boy looked familiar...

Izuku never felt so tired in his life as he looked at the fire being put out by the water heroes before answering softly.

"W-Well… I sincerely am considering becoming a hero, mainly because it's what I wanna do, but… I'm quirkless." Izuku spoke while gazing towards Kamui yet again.

" _I'm quirkless"_ his words rang throughout Kamui's head.

"No way… Kid. Are your being legit?!" The hero's mask nearly fell off.

Izuku let out a string of happy laughs as he noticed the hero had his backpack! The duffel bag had all his binders and notebooks stuffed back into it after they had hit the villain.

"Oh yeah! Here's your bag, after All Might basically stole our jobs we tried to help out with clean up as much as we could. Your advice really helped kid, the water really did make that monster strong" Kamui conferred as he handed Izuku his bag.

He witnessed the boy's eyes light up with a bright smile before the kid was searching and trifling through the bag for a certain object. Kamui smiled to himself as he watched the kid before fully taking into account Izuku's appearance…

 _An ice cold chill overcame his senses as the boy was wrapped severely in bandages, one near his neck had come undone and he could be segments of a brutal and abundantly painful scar._

"Thanks for all your help, Kamui Woods… But I re-really have to go?" Izuku was saying before he noticed Kamui Wood's frightened and scared look.

He was a newer hero sort of, but he had never seen that horrendous amount of scars on a _child_.

"Oh… My scars…" Izuku trailed off uneasily as he fixed the bandage that hung loosely on his neck.

And with a flash the wood hero remembered where he had recognized Izuku from.

"Ahh… Are you the kid that jumped off that roof nine months ago?!" he froze.

"Oh… I guess I am!" Izuku smiled perkily as he perched his backpack onto his back, "Well, I really do have to start heading home, it was very nice to meet you!" Izuku stated quickly before disappearing before anyone could catch a glimpse of him.

Who knew that the next time Kamui Woods would see the boy, he'd be a top runner in U.A. High's Hero Class 1-A.

"What a kick ass kid…"

 ** _A/N:  
Thank you for all the continued support, I'm looking forward to all the comments! ;w;_**


	15. Chapter 14 - Return

It had been on his way home when Izuku had yet again noticed the quaint little bar that hung in the corner of the small district area. Looking around, Izuku hadn't seen a soul here in days, using his usual route he routinely passed by the area every day after school. But today, after everything that had happened, put an edge of fear into his heart. Logically he knew that he was out of harm's way, but the thousands of thoughts couldn't convince him not to be anxious, some things about people just can't change.

Taking out a slow breath he scratched at the bandages on his neck. The way that Kamui Woods had looked at him made him feel frustrated. It was fear… Fear that Izuku would never be 'normal'.

Ever since he woke up from the hospital, Izuku could recount things in a picture perfect memory that he couldn't have done before. And the way he had been able to see things before they could happen… It was refreshing.

Calming his nerves, Izuku finally let his guard down, the bar nearby had been closing in on his view while he took small steps forward. His thoughts brought him back to his surroundings, especially since he didn't know the area well because of how much effort he had been focusing on analyzing abilities and personalities behind everything. There were little to no heroes in this area, so he was never intrigued to continue his research until now.

But he was just too tired.

As of such, while Izuku allowed his bandages to breath by loosening them, he recounted the violent spree of images in this head of that slime villain. THe way that Bakugou had been speaking to him. _To run away_ … He gripped his fists.

 _They think I'm weak…_

Murmuring away in his thoughts, his red sneakers hit the pavement with soft pounds of sound as his hand reached towards his neck to scratch at the scars. He knew it was a bad habit to scratch at old wounds, but while in a rush to hide his scars from Kamui Wood's gazed he had rewrapped the skin too tightly, making it irritated and itch. In fact, he was so distracted by the annoying red patches of skin that he hadn't noticed a literal _shadowy_ man interrupting his train of thought.

"Tomura! What did I say about scratching?!" All of a sudden, Izuku's hands weren't at his neck anymore, they were scratching at the air, a black portal close to his ear as he froze at the action.

"Oh my… Apologies! I must have mistook you for someone else." The man had apologized.

Izuku gazed forward as his brain failed to think through the situation, this man looked well groomed, besides his shadowy and fogged features, anyone could see his polite and noble nature by the way he merely stood.

The man wore a clean pressed suit vest on a crisp white dress shirt with a simple pair of dress pants.

Izuku response at the man's sudden actions and appearance was to try moving backwards, only leading him to fall harshly on the ground in an instant.

 _This day went from one hundred to utter nonsense._

Failing to catch himself, Izuku landed badly on his side, letting out a pained grunt as he felt something snap in his skin: _his stitches_.

"Oh dear…"

||Break||

The gritty sidewalk was becoming stained with blood as Izuku felt like throwing up, the crimsons had seeped past his dark clothing to everywhere he was, and it nauseated him. The man who surprised him offered him help, and he would have been stupid to refuse, so he took it.

Izuku had found it difficult to hold in the tears that accompanied the mass pain, when he fell the back of his shirt slid up with his backpack, causing new injuries to add to the old ones.

"Once again, I'm extremely sorry to have caused you this without incident," The mysterious man admitted as he helped Izuku re-patch his wounds.

It was only when he had moved to help the boy up (which he had heavily insisted on doing for Izuku) that he noticed the vast amount of scars on the young boy's body. It saddened him somehow… he couldn't explain it that well, but he knew through an instinct that there was a certain nuance of the boy that tugged at his heart: this boy was to be protected.

Helping him out, Kurogiri was able to fully analyze the boy's appearance. He had introduced himself as Izuku Todoroki. Kurogiri swore he heard that name before, but he couldn't remember where from exactly. It had struck him familiarly that the boy had dark green hair and vivid jade-like eyes that shone brighter than any of him stolen gems… the child looked much like an old face from the past - Green Esper.

He lead Izuku into the bar and helped finish the stitches. His eyes caught onto more about the young child as the frightening scars gave him much worse for wear, especially shocking since as a villain he had yet to see a child so heavily damaged…

 _It was heartbreaking_.

Shortly after he was bandaged again, Izuku still scratched at his neck. Kurogiri couldn't help but take in comparison of the two boys. The only one maybe being their colors and attitudes. The young Todoroki was eccentric and crazed with some type of quirk aptitude, he could conclude, the exact opposite of that insane gamer Shigaraki.

Izuku had waved goodbye and had left the bar when Kurogiri let out a sigh.

"So how long have you been waiting there… Sensei?"

" _Long enough… I never thought that I'd be able to see him… The child of Green Esper and Endeavor, it seems the rumors were true," the deep voice croaked, its maliciousness and chill could turn even the most ferocious of beasts into stone._

" _ **Too bad he does not have a quirk."**_

||Break||

Izuku had just stepped in through the doorway when he sensed two shadows overlooking him, one smelling like familiar warmth and heart, the other like crisp clean secrets.

"D-Dad? What's g-going on?" he stuttered out as the bulky man suddenly let out a loud grunt.

"Are you stupid?!" He yelled out with intense anger, "You don't even have a quirk, why would you risk your own fucking health for such nonsense?!" Enji screamed.

He looked at the bandages that wrapped Izuku. He was supposed to be healed fully by now! Yet that boy still came home with scratches, or bruises, or split stitches! His worry had drowned him, his anger had suffocated him, and his concern had overwhelmed him.

Grabbing the his younger son tightly by the arm he dragged him away. Shoto, who hadn't expected his father to explode to this extent immediately interrupted.

"What do you think you are doing, Shoto?!" Enji growled. Both sons were being rebellious, but his attention focused on his ambition.

"You are not turning him into me, let. Him. go." Shoto snarled as he grabbed Izuku's other arm; keeping the young boy in a deadlock between two deadly forces.

 _It seemed as Shoto was no longer afraid of touching Izuku at least_. But the truth was far from it. When he merely grazed the boy's skin, his fingers burned. Fire burned out the ice behind his eyes as Izuku began to squirm. Memories flooded through him, every moment that he'd seen Izuku in pain… Why was seeing these thoughts? But they weren't his…

 _They came from Izuku's eyes_.

Enji felt a similar sting as he felt as if something were leaving him… and they were replaced by muscle spasms of pain that even he couldn't endure. Images of bullies, taunts, and a ground that only seemed to move _closer_ appeared to him.

The two were experiencing Izuku's memories, in trade for theirs.

"L-Let go… Le-le-let go..." Izuku kept mumbling as images flourished though his own mind. Thoughts of trauma, burns, torture, anger… Emotions from two different people were filling him up.

Suddenly another spark burned throughout his mind, something else was there… it was… loss. An empty feeling filled his heart and Izuku wanted to cry. What was happening? Before there were flashes, but now there scenes. Tears filled up his sockets as a familiar face came into his vision.

"M-Mom?"

But she looked different, Izuku couldn't tell where he was anymore, but when he turned around he saw a younger version of his father. Standing along on the steps of the family home, glaring out at the sun. And before he knew it, his own thoughts were abandoned with those of a fiery monster obsessed with his forgotten emerald queen.

||Break||

" _Why did she leave me? I did nothing… She was… everything to me…"_

Enji stared at his own hands that seemed to tremble in the absence of his lover, Inko. It had been days after their second fight… and after that there was a third, then a fourth, and so on… He didn't know why he did it, but he remembered snapping at her. He had screamed out his complaints that they were not prospering out to be the heroes they should be, that Inko had been too reluctant to finally get registered as a hero.

It had started with that first argument… Inko's quirk and their future together. Inko was still unlicensed as a hero, she was what people called a 'vigilante' an unregistered threat to his name sake if she continued this nonsense, then the second about marriage, and third about children. It all went full circle over and over again, until she had snapped back at him for his pestering.

" _I don't understand why I need to be registered! Even if I did go an take a license test, it would be impossible! You know that they would arrest me on the spot! I'd be prison for years before I could get registered, Enji. Why can't you understand that?!" Inko yelled out as she pulled down her black, domino mask._

" _Maybe because your recklessness is threatening my position! We have goals to fulfill, Inko. As a hero and as my lover, you_ _ **need**_ _to be licensed. Especially if you want to get married in the future! I can't marry a vigilante, we can't survive that way" Enji groaned out_

" _We!? Are you telling me, that you think… that_ _ **I**_ _have the same goal as you? Enji… Being a hero is not about honor! Being a hero is about saving others, and keeping this world a stable place to be… As heroes, we have to be symbols of pe-" He cut her off with a loud smack against her cheek._

" _Symbols of Peace my ass, Inko! This is for us!"_

 _His lady stared at him with glowing green eyes that spoke betrayal and hurt. Tears welled as she held her damaged cheek. Enji reached out in apology._

" _I-Inko, I-I I didn't mean it!"_

 _She began walking away from him. Stepping curtly in the direction of their shared bedroom she grabbed a random bag, filled it with clothes and left._

" _I need a break. And your nonsense won't stop me from being the hero that_ _ **I**_ _want to be, Enji…" She growled out before walking away._

" _Your ideals differ from mine, but we both believe in justice, we both believe in love. Why can't you see that?! Your view of_ _ **US**_ _is not the same as_ _ **MINE**_." _and with that, she stampeded away from his life._

He looked down at one of the many photos he hoarded while she was gone. But to the left of him was something bigger. _Marriage…_ photos of young women who had just reached the legal age of marriageability. If Inko wouldn't give the time to produce a child of great power, he'd just find someone else.

He needed an heir… and fast.

||Break||

Izuku blanked as the image seemed to wash away before fading into a new scene, Enji, holding a boy no longer than four years old crying next to a three year old and then a two year old.

Enji's thoughts filled his mind.

' _These children are useless… Inko would have made better.'_

It took him little to no time to view around the memory, it was strange. How could he see his father's face if this was supposed to be his father's memory? Was it some type of continuity error? He couldn't tell… That was until the area faded to black.

||Break||

" _You're back?! Already?"_ a small voice interrupted Izuku's thoughts.

" _You can't play again yet! You don't have enough memories! Come back in thirty years or something! Do you need another game card?! You shouldn't though! The one you took from me was really cool! It's not even a quirk card, but it's more powerful than those! Stop trying to be selfish, go back to your own memories, stop bothering me!"_

The next line that _it_ spoke froze Izuku to the ground.

" _Being a quirk isn't easy! Learn your place! I don't want to play anymore!"_

The voice was a sentient quirk? Did he have on all along? Except... It just wasn't physical? Izuku tried to look around for the body that matched the voice, but all he had seen was an abandoned game of cards…

Walking closer he saw everything that was there to see.

 _Hero cards, villain cards, power cards, memory cards…_

The only one cards that weren't on the opponent's side were a bundle of cards all marked with "Journal" and another deck held Katsuki's face, the other bearing his mother's.

But there a card missing… until he heard a peculiar noise. He had stepped on the last card. Picking it up filled a ache that seemingly had yearned for that card.

 _Hyper Sense:_

 _Power: The mental and physical ability to breach the very limits of human intelligence, strength, and prowess in exchange for glucose sugars. While seemingly like a quirk, this ability exhibits nothing of the profile of such, having no emissions, mutations nor transformative abilities, see game manual for more (Journal #1)_

 _Pros: Advancements in every Human category, the ability to control the unconscious actions of the brain and having hypersensitive senses. Fastest comprehensive abilities and voices of reason. Unknown. Unknown._

 _Cons: Without sugar you will go through seizure-like convulsing pains, rapid blood loss through the nose and mouth and other orifices, and possible death. The user cannot break any sort of human ability, meaning only records of the past evolutions of humanity may be put into effect. The user, if too hesitant can fall victim to their own thoughts and voices, developing into a similar case to Mania. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown._

 **"** ** _Hey! Don't touch the game!_** **"**

||Break||

 _A/N Ahhhhhh I love you guys so much! Keep the comments coming ;w; I love them all so much!_


	16. Chapter 15 - Is it a quirk?

Turning his head around to face the voice, Izuku was met with an image from his past self.

" _ **I'm fighting... because I want to live!"**_

Izuku's mouth opened to denigrate the voice but in a snap he was pulled back into his own reality. For a mere nanosecond Izuku could not comprehend why it had happened until he felt one arm was freezing cold and frosted over in ice, the other was turning red from flames engulfing his body. Pain seared over him as he let out a startled scream. Knocking his brother who had been turning him into a melon-fruit pop and his father who was turning him into stir-fry out of their stupors.

||Break||

" _You're fucking useless Deku! How fucking dare you think that you can become a fucking hero, you shit for brains. Did you forget what happened last time you tried to act hero you little bitch?! I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU POWER YOU WORTHLESS CRAP."_

Shoto had been staring at a scene that boiled rage inside of him. For some reason, all his senses became muddled in this space, and he couldn't recognize the voice, but the action still remained. This bastard was picking on his younger brother!

Sharps pings of pain hit Shoto as familiar waves of heat blew onto his face. Punches and kicks blew into his body as if a monster had ripped through him.

This guy had a heat quirk of some type and it was big. His ears went in and out of hearing as the sharp and vicious explosions drew blood everywhere on his skin. He felt Izuku's pain, he knew what he saw, but he still couldn't understand. Why would someone do this to him?

A small voice tugged at Shoto's heart, and for a moment he almost had a link to the assaulter's logic.

" _Doesn't he look pretty when he cries?"_ a cryptic and child-like voice interrupted Shoto's thoughts. Turning around he looked at a younger version of his brother, the boy had bandages all over his body and wore long length clothes to hide the abuse.

" _Nobody cared about me, so I jumped off a bridge, a hero saved me that day…"_ the boy began to morph away, he grew and had more bandages than ever, the once glowing emerald eyes dulled into a dead forest green that showed lengths of decay and deterioration.

Death surrounded the boy's eyes as he held to his chest a notebook that Shoto had seen before, _Hero Journal #13_.

" _Nobody cared about my pain, and I didn't want to trouble mother… So I jumped off the roof. All I did was take some advice… and no one tried saving me…"_ Izuku was looking at the ground.

Shoto went to approach him as the boy warped again, and again, and again.

" _Nobody cared about my health, so I fell asleep and never woke up…"_

" _Nobody wanted me… So I let myself become worthless…"_

" _Nobody cherished me, so I threw my life away…"_

" _My father died a long time ago, so I forgot about him completely…"_

Suddenly the newest version of Izuku appeared, his bandages were gone but his body was singed with black scabs falling off from his bleeding and broken body. Half of his body was frozen and falling off bit by bit. Iced limbs shattered and bled profusely, but the ruby crystals latched onto the ice, creating a terrifying work of bloody art. His other half had been badly burned, the smell of burning flesh lingered in Shoto's nose.

" _Nobody knew what to do with me… So I went to my birth father's house and met my new brother!"_ this Izuku spoke happily, and Shoto was shocked, but a feeling of dread completely came over him as the once crescent moon smile turned wicked and full of malice, " _My new brother was powerful, so I tried not to a-anger him… But he did this to me…"_ the boy looked saddened but a crazed grin spread like wildfire as blood struck tears fell from his face.

" _My older brother_ _**killed**_ _me…"_

Dead eyes looked up at Shoto, once green and beautiful were sunken and empty sockets, someone had dug with eyes out and blood swarmed his marred face. The crimson liquid seeped everywhere in Shoto's mind. Black and blue bruises marked his skin more than his freckles, but even then they were ripped off. He was a dying mess of his prior self- this Izuku was beyond repair.

"N-No, No way! Izuku, I d-didn't, no! I-I-" Shoto screamed in agony as he watched his brother crumble into dust like a burnt piece of paper.

"Izaku?! IZUKU. No... NO. NO. NO .NO. NO. Where are you?! Izuku? Izuku?! Come back!" he held ashes in his hands as more memories of pain slammed one by one into his head. It was absolute torture; _What was this nightmare?!_

" _ **You did this to me…"**_

" _ **Nii-chan."**_

||Break||

Shoto had been the first to snap out of his nightmare, Izuku was crying tears of pain as he tucked his arms away from him. Shoto glanced down to discover that his ice was yet again crawling up his skin, already bruising him from the cold ice that was burning at his skin.

"Ni-Nii-chan please… P-Please stop-p! I'm-m s-sorry if I an-angered you a-ag-again…!" Izuku had troubles trying to speak as every word can out in a gasp or as a stutter as the contusions on his frozen arm were swelled to the breaking point.

Shoto couldn't react to the situation, only the memories of the traumatizing nightmare plagued his mind.

" _ **My new brother was powerful, so I tried not to a-anger him… But he did this to me…"**_

Fear creeped throughout his mind as sirens wailed in the distance. One of the neighbors had called the police after hearing Izuku scream in agony for the past few minutes without pause. His father was still stuck in his daze, burning the skin off of Izuku's other arm.

Seeing as no one would help him, Izuku focused all his might into his legs, which both had gone undamaged, swiftly pulling back as much as he could, Izuku slammed a powerful bullet kick into his father's body, successfully waking the man up from his aggrieved mental torture.

||Break||

After the entire incident, Izuku was sent to the emergency room and the Todoroki family were under investigation by the cops. Inko was not happy to learn that within the half of the year that she entrusted her son to his father, Izuku would come back covered in ice burns and fire burns, each while not damaging his bones or nervous systems devastatingly (miraculously), had heavily damaged his skin.

Inko sat next to her son as he let out aggrieved small rants at how the doctor had diagnosed that he couldn't write for the next week. Luckily with Enji's influence, they were able to get into one of the top hospitals in Japan, and this time around he had a lot of visitors.

One was Izuku's new friend who Inko felt nostalgic about, she couldn't remember who he was, but she had met him before.

"Ah, you must be Yagi-san! Izuku has been filling me in on your relationship with him, it's nice to meet a retired hero. Thank you for looking after him." Inko smiled, offering All Might a hand to shake.

"Of course! Nice to meet you… Mrs. Todoroki." All Might said softly, he had completely forgot that Izuku's mother never married Endeavor, it was a simple mistake.

"Ah… No, I'm actually Mrs-" Inko was cut off by Endeavor coming in and overlooming her words, "Excuse me Yagi-san~" She spoke diligently before grabbing Endeavor by the ear and dragging him out of the room.

All Might could hear from the other side of the wall that Inko was throwing a temper tantrum against the man. He never would have took Inko as a violent woman, but then again she was the retired Green Esper who chucked a ten scalpels around a villain's figure, warning him the next one could go into his head.

All Might looked over at Izuku, he looked nerve wrecked.

"Ah… So you came!" Izuku smiled at the man as All Might nodded.

"Izuku… Do you know what happened?" He asked carefully as the boy kept looking back at him hands with trembling fingers.

The boy only nodded as he took in a deep breath and took one of the lollipops from the large sugar bouquet that his mother had gotten him.

"I don't know if it's a quirk, but something happened after I came come… My dad got angry and grabbed me suddenly for trying to act heroic when I don't have a quirk. My older brother tried to intervene but then the world went black… And I saw some things…" he whispered softly.

"When I woke up, I was in my dad's memories… They were about my mom… And a lot of stuff happened…" Izuku let out a tiny groan as he tried to recount the events that went by.

"I think… I let them see my memories too… I don't know which ones, but Shoto was really sick… He didn't look well at all! He looked at me as if I were a m-monster…" Izuku couldn't help but cry.

All Might did his best to console the child.

"I'm sure it was nothing my boy, it could have just been a quirk… Do you think it was?" He asked simply.

Izuku shook his head, "I felt a small spark but it wasn't something unnatural or anything. It was just reflex… It was power… something of my own abilities, I really don't know how to explain it…" he softly sighed before gazing towards the window.

"But I know that I do have a quirk… I just don't know what is does yet. But those memories… They weren't like quirks…" he hissed out as he tightened his fists, "But, me being quirkless isn't something so dastardly! I'm smart now, I k-know things…" tears began welling up in his eyes as his voice began to quiver, "I'm just Izuku now. I'm not anyone else, I'm not the past me, I'm just who I am now, here and in the future. There's no other Izuku or whatever…" he spilled out while rubbing at his eyes.

All Might looked forward with a sigh, "Still becoming a hero?"

Izuku was finally able to laugh, though it did take all his might not to choke on it.

"No one ever said you needed a quirk to be a hero, if they did… I feel bad for them, they probably will be punched in the face by their grandmother or something." Izuku snickered at the strange thought.

"Izuku… Grandmothers are not violent." All Might deadpanned.

"Well… HOW DO YOU KNOW?" He questioned seriously.

All Might cracked, he let out bellous laughter, the change in attitude surprising him so much that he transformed into his hero form.

"All Might, I think my father saw you."

" **Fuck."**

 _A/N:_

 _Someone unfollowed the story ;w; goodbye old friend~ *cries in corner* ANY WAY. Thank you guys so much for your feedback! I absolutely love comments, and getting them for each chapter makes me inclined to write more WHEEEEEEEEEE. Also I feel really bad for hurting Shoto in this fan fic, he's one of my favorite characters lol. TIME TO BREAK HIM MWAHAHAHAHAH (I kid I kid)  
 **Or am I?**  
_


	17. Chapter 16 - Quirk

The rest of the night had gone peacefully for Izuku, besides the soft sound of a roaring fire that was a bit too close for comfort.

Ever since his father had been sent into his nightmare spiral, he had refused to be separated from Izuku's side - unchanging and tired the man fell asleep with his emitter quirk active. He could only stare at the man who laid over his bed, asleep and tired.

When looking at him closely, Izuku could see the deep black bags that hung under his eyes. The man looked absolutely exhausted, and Izuku couldn't really understand why.

What had his father seen?

||Break||

A young boy sat at his bed and was drawing a picture of what looked to be his family, except there were only two people… The last figure was featureless, a plain looking stick man without color or embellishments. The boy had green eyes full of joy and happiness with a whole case of curly green hair.

Enji stared blankly at the scene ahead of him. Where the hell was he? THe world in front of him was nothing to where he should have been. He looked at his younger son with fury in his eyes. He tried to open his mouth to speak but no words could come out. He needed to speak with him, but was this some type of illusion?

"Izuku? What are you doing honey?~" A sweet voice reached Enji's ears, it was Inko…

The woman looked well, she had her long green hair tied in a simple hairstyle with her stunning eyes as cool as ice. She was wearing a yellow apron over her sweater as she watched her son.

"Momma, why don't I have a daddy?" His young son squeaked out curiously.

Inko visibly froze, but she ended up letting out a simple sigh.

"Izuku, your daddy is... " She couldn't help but be flustered, Izuku had long forgotten Hisashi ever since he died long ago.

"Your daddy is working overseas! He'll come back soon, don't worry," She smiled as she helped her son draw the father figure.

Any mention of his father would get that same answer. And Enji sat there, watching years of memories flash by. Until he finally realized that the room had begun to change as well. When he took a glance around the room it was covered in All Might merchandise. There were other heroes every so often, but mainly there was that bastard's smiling face plastered everywhere.

He watched his son grow up in that room, happy and content… Until the bullying started. It had been a while after he was four, he saw Inko crying over her son as he looked through the internet with hopes of somehow getting a quirk; all attempts had been unsuccessful. Enji wandered through the home until his surroundings had changed.

He had grown accustomed to not being able to speak, but he couldn't help but rage as he witnessed a younger Izuku being pushed against a wall and be used as a punching bag by shadowy figures that he couldn't decipher.

Words of hatred echoed through his ears as he fought against the clog that silenced him.

"HOW DARE YOU. WHY WOULD YOU HURT HIM!? WHAT DID MY SON EVER DO TO YOU?!" he yelled out in a flamed anger, fire soared through the air as he lost control.

 _Years… It felt like years as he watched the abuse continue_.

That was until little Izuku finally stopped having 'friends'. He had gotten an invisible childhood friend… an imaginary being that could fulfill his happiness.

For hours at a time, Enji watched as his son continued to grow up, he witnessed the childish antics of the seven year old at the time and watched as he slowly learned how to hide his emotions.

Enji clenched his fists at every time Izuku smiled.

The boy had learned to fake his emotions when he was merely seven years old.

" _Don't worry mommy I'm fine!"_

" _I'm not getting bullied~ I just fell down the stairs!"_

" _Don't worry momma, I'll try to stop being clumsy~"_

The sweet sound of childish lies filled his ears as Enji punched the ground in anger. Why couldn't he do anything to stop this madness?!

The world faded away into yet another scene. Izuku was alone in the woods and talked to his imaginary friend again. But it was strange… it seemed as if he went out of order. The day had turned back to when Izuku was supposed to get his quirk.

"That's so cool! Your name is Izuku as well?" the boy had questioned the invisible figure. Enji couldn't help but laugh, his kid was adorable. And just watching him in his happy moments brought peace to his mind. Even if he still wanted to punch the bastard who had hurt his baby's face in. He watched as his boy continued to talk and play. That was until the young boy fell out of a tree.

But when he landed Izuku didn't seem hurt.

Enji swore he could hear whispering in the air as the earth began to decay around Izuku. Trees turned white as their leaves went from green to brown in a matter of seconds as soon the land around Izuku died out into jet blacks and whites.

All the life had been zapped away, but Izuku laid there in the very middle safe and sound.

A voice echoed in his head.

" _Do you want to play with me too?"_ a near look-a-like of Izuku appeared in front of him. In his hands were a deck of cards.

The boy held in his hands cards that represented the forest around him… and a familiar face.

Hisashi Midoriya - the bastard who stole his wife.

Enji felt a chill crawl up his spine as the young boy continued speaking to him directly.

" _Izuku is powerful you know… he can trade important things away for the mere power of life… there are generations of heroes in his blood, and all of their quirks can become his. Even yours, Endeavor~"_ The boy quipped happily as he mocked the man with a deck of cards.

" _I really don't like you~ You keep bringing up bad memories with Izuku. He doesn't need anymore fire right now… Maybe I should trade for you too? That way he doesn't have to remember anything-at-all,"_ the boy spoke slowly as he emphasized his final words to the man.

Twirling a small packet of cards marks Endeavor the boy taunted him.

"You love Izuku don't you? You love him so much that when you heard about his heroic act you had to put him down. You didn't want him getting hurt, didn't you?" he spoke yet again, this time slowly opening the foil package to reveal cards with Enji's face.

" _The good. The bad. Identity. Information." He sneered at the cards in his hands, "I can take him away from you… I don't need anyone hurting my master… especially trash like you. I scared away that little Shoto brat once before, and now I had to do it again… Did you know that every time that Izuku has to use me he shortens his own life?"_ The boy hissed out violently before chucking the cards at Enji's face.

Enji furrowed his brows at every passing word. But the minute he realized the statements' implications, his eyes widened and his flames sputtered out.

"Y-You… You're Izuku's quirk!" He yelled out with wide eyes.

His son…

 **Had a quirk… But at what expense?**

||Break||

 _A/N: More to come! Please leave down your thoughts in the comment sections! ;w; every comment makes me more committed to upload on the daily!_


	18. Chapter 17 - Relationships

It had been a mere hour before the doctor announced to him and his father that he could return home after the night. Within the minute, Izuku was isolated as his father left to go and convince his mother to stay in the Todoroki household. Meanwhile, Izuku was concerned as he looked at his hands, the damage had been laboriously healing. He could finally move his arms around like a maniac without feeling pain. So what was he going to do? Izuku got out a new and fresh notebook that his father brought with him to the hospital.

It felt awkward for Izuku. His brother refused to talk to him and his father merely stared at him intensely while gently patting his head once in awhile. At least one of the Todoroki men had finally conquered their fears to touch the cotton-candy-like curls that made Izuku look a bit taller than he actually was. 'Yes,' Izuku thought to himself, 'fear the green cotton-candy.'

As he wrote down his thoughts in rapid succession, a light knock sounded at the door. He turned his head in response to the subtle noise, closing his notebook and saying gently with a smile,

"Come on in!"

It was the familiar spiky and unruly head of hair that Izuku had come to recognize as his possible depression inducer, Kacchan.

"Ah! Kacchan, nice to see you." Izuku smiled while folding his hands over his lap.

With a miniscule amount of noise, Katsuki drew out his cellphone. Clicking away at it until he showed the illuminated screen to Izuku in the dimly lit room. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust before he noticed that it was the text that he sent Kacchan after the attack from the slime monster.

 _ **We need to talk ( sent 15 hours ago)**_

Izuku smiled, but as Bakugou paid more attention to it, the twist in his lips became more cryptid.

"Kacchan… Close the door behind you, please." Izuku addressed as he opened his eyes from his simple closed-eyed-smile.

Izuku relished in the silence before the door closed with an audible 'click'. Kacchan was trembling in anger. And honestly, he could understand why. His 'heroic' attempt was risky, and Izuku had let his emotions get the best of him. Not only could his plan failed drastically if the slime beast wasn't actually consisting of a borax base, but he had ended up getting hurt. He angered and worried many people, all because of a stupid decision. But did he regret it? No… As long as the people he knew _now_ were safe, he would risk everything to keep them alive.

"You were so fucking stupid earlier today… You know that?! I have a fucking bruise or two, but you're in a fucking hospital with burns, ice burns, cuts, and all these fucking pieces of shit wounds, Izuku! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO REALIZE THAT YOU ARE PHYSICALLY WEAK?!" Kacchan exploded with anger.

It was in truth a realistic outlook on the situation at hand, Kacchan barely had any major injuries, yet Izuku was in worlds of pain. But it seemed as if Kacchan had failed to notice his muscle mass and growth in health. Izuku wasn't frail, yes he had a sugar condition, but otherwise his body was healthier than most. But his immune system was failing if he didn't eat any sugar. And with a sigh, Izuku plopped a hard piece of candy into his mouth before deciding to respond to his childhood friend.

"Kacchan, the heroes at the time while well trained had no availability in saving you without themselves getting heavily injured, those heroes were being smart. But when you need to protect the people you _love_ you need to have action. If every life is valuable, why do people not treasure them more? Its because we take these risks, Kacchan. Being a human being is defying death, that is what living is, but to reach our goals sometimes we need to step on Death's cloak." He finished while swallowing the build up of sweetness that puffed in his cheeks, feeling greedy he added a few more pieces into his mouth.

"I can't fucking take you seriously when you are eating candy like a goddamn squirrel!" Kacchan interrupted grouchily.

"Whu-Whut?" came Izuku's muffled reply, the sugary balls of delight clicked against his teeth as he shifted them further into his cheeks so that he could speak properly.

Kacchan couldn't tell whether he should smack his idiot of a friend upside the head or suppress a slight growing blush that came onto his face.

"Never mind, what did you need me here for?" He simplified as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Well. I wanted to ask you some questions about our past together. Since I can't remember faces or names well, I figured you could help." Izuku noted while using his hands to express his meanings.

"Izuku… I-I…" Kacchan tried to come up with a response, but the boy's crazed green eyes bore into his own.

It was a clashing attraction of startling ruby red into those waving pools of green.

"I'm sorry. I can't" He turned his head away in fierce embarrassment, a plunging feeling of guilt as memories waved over him.

"Why? Because you were the one who told me to go kill myself? I don't really care about that, much less since I completely forgot about it. Rather I need to know other stuff. THe more you were involved, the more I remembered. Mainly because of your violent quirk, you should really learn to control that by the way, I'm kind of sick of seeing these red and bumpy scars whenever I need to change." Izuku calmly replied as he pulled at his shirt to reveal more of the wicked looking scars.

"Though I must admit, the nerve damage is slightly an advantage, I can't feel as much pain in my arms or legs any more." He spoke nonchalantly.

As Izuku spoke about the past as if it were a mere dustbunny under the couch, Kacchan had paled to the point where he was whiter than Izuku's freshly applied bandages.

"Hey… Are you ok? I know that it's kinda shocking that I'm not angry, but I was before… and it didn't help. I want us to start fresh! None of this fear nonsense or large guilt-trips that block everyone from merely touching me. My own brother is terrified to come near me because he did something just like you would. I've known you the longest so far, can please just help me?" Izuku pleaded, he had begun to grip the sheets of his bed tightly.

It was evident to Kacchan that Izuku had changed. He was still the same old Deku, over analyzing, being nice to everyone, but there was a certain maturity towards him that he couldn't explain.

Through all the bad memories the good ones seemed to emerge. And tears welled up in his eyes.

An awkward smile piled onto his face as his sharp eyes softened.

"Yeah. Friends." He stated simply before sitting next to Izuku, and in silence the two enjoyed each other's company.

Izuku however ruined the moment with a simple statement.

"Why does your smile look like you are hurting someone in some sort of kink dungeon?" he snorted out in laughter, ending his snort with a loud guffaw.

"WHAT?! FUCK NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP DEKU" Kacchan hissed out, a slight blush on his face, however he couldn't get mad he could only avoid the gaze of his friend.

"You're doing it again~" Izuku teased.

"FUCK YOU." Kacchan cursed, turning his chair around and flipping Izuku the bird.

"Get in line." Izuku whistled out before continuing to chow down on some more sweets.

||Break||

The next hour continued with them talking to each other and relearning how to be friends. It was a warm moment that Enji managed to walk in on later into the night.

"Izuku, you should probably send your friend home. The doctor wants you to stay overnight just in case, but it's getting late." The usually loud man interrupted the boys' laughter and chatting.

"Ah, alrighty then. See you tomorrow, Deku." Kacchan spoke waving his hand and leaving, his stronger personality clashed near Endeavor as the hero heard the work 'Deku'. THe two held a staring contest that almost spoke out their words.

' _Call him Deku again and I'll turn you into a potato crisp, Bakugou.'_

' _Hurt my friend again and I'll blast your ass into space.'_

And with that the night ended with Izuku finally settling down and relaxing in the hospital sheets. His father yet again watching over him like some sort of demented hawk as he took perch on the chair next to his bed and stared.

"Dad, would you mind maybe watching some t.v. or something? Your stare is kinda making it hard to sleep." Izuku mildly complained as he glanced over at the bulky man.

"T.V. is for slackers." Enji grunted.

"Are you calling me a slacker?" Izuku inquired jokingly with a mischievous smile, but his father didn't seem to take the hint.

"You… You are an exception, I'll buy a t.v. for your room when we get home!" Enji bursted out as he took a char towards his son's smile.

The memories he had seen of his son's past struck him cold. If he could get Izuku to smile that way like he did when he was a kid, before any of the quirk nonsense, then Enji could die a happy man.

"Why do people like staring at me while I try to sleep?" Izuku moaned out quietly in slight distress.

"Didn't you do the same to your brother and sister?"  
"OK. GOING TO BED. GOOD NIGHT DAD." Izuku squeezed out before pulling the sheets over his head and ignoring the man completely.

Enji let out a sigh.

'Please Izuku, stay this innocent… Don't change.' he thought to himself quietly as he waited until the boy's breaths slowed down and became heavier, indicating his change in sleep.

Leaving the boy's side for a mere moment, Enji let out a breath. He looked back on his son before stepping out of the room. His pride having been on the other side for the entire time he had been there: Shoto.

Slightly tugging at the boy's shoulder, Enji shook the older son awake.

"Come one, we're going home. I'll pick up Izuku tomorrow morning." Enji sighed out as the boy glared at him heatedly.

"If you have enough energy to show me attitude after what you did, we can go train some more… You've become soft. Never show any weakness, Shoto." Enji murmured as he dragged the boy along.

"My only weakness is having your disgusting blood in my veins." Shoto cursed with tired and stress eyes as he looked back at Izuku's room.

He had never seen the boy sleep… Yet there he was, through the glass he was sleeping peacefully without a thought on his mind.

"This same blood in your veins runs in your brothers. Thrust your anger towards me all you want, but if you direct any of it towards him, you will be punished." Enji snapped with a dark glare.

And for a second Shoto truly thought he and his father shared something in common.

"Same to you… Father."

||Break||

After the two left, izuku finally came out from under the sheets. Who knew that faking to sleep would work so easily? Obviously when his brain was running he couldn't sleep, and his brain had to be running with sugar or else he would die. Taking in a slow breath he popped in another candy, until he realized the bag became empty.

Letting out a short groan, Izuku settled onto his bed and began to think about his past situations. He wanted to write down his thoughts again, but something felt off in the room. It was as if someone was watching him still.

And there was…

Someone as crazy as him in every aspect when it came to the concept of power and knowledge, someone as mature in the thought of the world, but they were darker, much more villainous and cruel. The thought that this man could be considered human would have sickened Izuku if they were to ever meet.

But as soon as Izuku had noticed it, the feeling disappeared. But he swore he heard something.

 _Scratching._

||Break||

 _A/N: BAHHHHHHHHH I love your comments so much! Especially when people P.M. me too. it's so refreshing to hear other people's thoughts and reactions to each chapter! It always makes me want to add more and more :D  
Also for all of you who might be wondering, this fanfiction will be uploaded on the daily for at least the rest of November. So stay tuned and aware of updates! :D  
Though do note that I do get sad when no one comments on a chapter ;w; Even a simple hello lets me know you are here! 3  
Love ya! - Author Chan_


	19. Chapter 18 - His Smile

The day began with gentle orange lights coloring the once dark blue sky into a sorbet of new beginnings. It was a beautiful sight for anyone who happened to be awake at the time, and Izuku was one of the few hushed noises that existed in the hospital. Sitting still onto his bed he was fiddling with a pencil as millions of thoughts flew through his head on the physics of how objects work. The current question on his mind was as simple as that: could you kill someone or at least incapacitate them with a pencil? The thought had echoed amongst various voices in his head, after all he would always have an array of office supplies in his backpack, so he was thinking of ways on how his inventory of writing supplies could possibly help him if a villain tried to mug him.

Could he possibly use his physical prowess combined with his strategy to turn a mere pencil into the sharpest of daggers? The thought was an intriguing theory that he had focused for the past hour on. Using the very mechanical pencil he was theorizing about, his note book was full of pages of notes on the physical dynamics of what a pencil was.

There were chemical formulas for compounds that could replace the simple graphite led in the case that he needed something stronger, but each of these became much more complex as the seconds ticked by. It was only when a clear and brutish voice interrupted his thoughts that Izuku looked up.

"Hey dad!" Izuku smiled as he gently closed the book in his hands and got out of the hospital bed.

"I'm guessing that you are ready to depart?" Enji spoke quietly as he ruffled Izuku's hair, it was easy for him to simply reach down since his son was a short green munchkin.

Izuku nodded simply while scratching at his bandages, "Oh! Yeah, so what did mom say? I never got to ask you yesterday…" Izuku trailed off as Enji's body loomed over him.

Within a single moment Izuku was being suffocated in an overbearing hug that smelled like burnt cinnamon, it was a comforting feeling and Izuku felt that for a moment, nothing horrible could happen to him. It was relaxing to let go of his anxiety and fear. His father looked down at him with a rare and fiery smile.

"You mother and I have agreed on dual custody, you stay with me one week and then with her another week," he expressed as the hug tightened.

For that moment, Izuku couldn't help but smile. He really did want to learn more about his paternal side of the family, and his mother was allowing him to stay…

Or at least that was what he thought. The real truth was that Enji had managed to find an old video tape of him and Inko together, threatening the woman to uphold a bargain that they had made far in the past.

A marriage contract: one that Inko thought she had destroyed when she left the Todoroki estate.

Too bad that Enji found it. He was currently on the conquest to either have Inko submit to his wishes and marry him and join him back at the family home while also keeping Izuku there as well. He held the marriage contract above her head as blackmail when she tried to deny him custody of Izuku. And as much as she hated it, Inko had to comply; she didn't have the power to fight against Enji in any type of legal formality, though she would find a moment in the future to kick the flame hero's ass to the curb. She only complied because Izuku was currently.

Luckily it wasn't as if Enji was abusive to Izuku, she knew what was happening with Shoto but no one could go in and help the poor boy, she could only hope that her son could help the other young boy and stay safe. Inko was still however reluctant to release full parental rights with her ex-lover. As such, she established a dual custody contract that had them trading off Izuku's residence on a weekly basis, which Enji had been quick to approve.

' _Flame-Headed bastard… As if I would marry you!' she thought to herself as she filled out the small amounts of paperwork.'_ she had thought to herself as she went back home after visiting her son during the night.

' _Stay safe, Izuku.'_

||Break||

Enji and his son managed to get out of the hospital discreetly. THe media monster known as paparazzi were surrounding the building as one magazine had been spying on the number two hero's personal life.

Who knew that he had another son?!

One female reporter had been camping the case ever since the first time that Endeavor had been reported to have rapidly left his home with son in hand to a semi-run down hospital near Orudera Junior High. The job of a drama paper wasn't easy. Did people think she liked exaggerating boring or tragic news as gossip?! It was frustrating to have this case especially… The poor kid had a horrible life, and he seemed to have gotten better while at the Todoroki household. She had seen him the day he left that hospital, covered in black and blue bruises, large bandages and wraps covering his entire body: the kid was completely broken. She thought back to the moment when she published her first article on the matter, bringing attention to the subject.

 _Letting out a tortured sigh she looked at the images she had captured on her camera, the boy held a coy grin to his face and innocent atmosphere that any woman would want to pry open to give his cheeks a pinch. His scars were usually covered up by either bandages or long-sleeved shirts… So how was she going to do this: say that Izuku Todoroki was a bastard child of Endeavor and possible mother being Green Esper? How was she supposed to spin this tale of heartwarming reunion into one that painted the child over with black paint? A dishonor to the Todoroki name…_

 _Drinking a bottle that night, she finished up her final revision of the article's text before downing the crimson poison. She could only pray to herself that the rest of Japan didn't get attached to the story._

 _She wanted to keep that boy's sweet smile the same way it had been in the past._

||Break||

The papers had gone crazy with the news and drama, one of them being carefully read by a bi-hair-colored teenager who was flipping through the pages of one magazine. Each had claims to who Izuku's mother was, but the most prominent of them all were the theories of an old vigilante named _Green Esper_ being the mother…

Shoto had never heard of this hero before, but he didn't have a technologic sufficiency like his brother, he barely even used the cellphone that he had been given by his father. The world around him seemed too fast at times. Groaning at the prospect of having to use the internet, Shoto sneaked into Izuku's room. His precious little brother was the only one in the entire house to have a computer besides his sperm donor.

Poor to his advantage, the computer had been passcode locked.

" _..."_

Shoto took the situation to pester his older sister about Green Esper.

||Break||

The more that Shoto thought about this _Green Esper_ woman, the more he tried to connect her to Izuku's mother Inko. How could they be the same person? He had heard him father call the woman Esper once but their personalities seemed nothing alike… The more he heard about the history of the woman brought disgust into every fiber of his being. Green Esper was publicly known as Endeavor's lover and partner in crime, but because of some sort of falling out, Green Esper a once prosperous vigilante greater than any hero and nearly besting even All Might with her expertise on emergency matters. The last few articles that Fuyumi helped Shoto look through on her phone were of the woman being reported to not being seen in a decade, papers questioning who her identity was and where she resided now.

Green Esper had been a female hero icon even greater than his father, and it was then Shoto realized how he had never heard of her before.

Inko Midoriya was his father's only weakness. His father still loved her while she had moved on. She left while she could, even when pregnant she refused him contact. If only his mother had been able to do that as well… then she wouldn't have had to hurt him.

Anger built up in his veins as the room became much colder. But as he realized the room became freezing he thought of Izuku.

His precious little brother who did nothing more but want to be friends… He remembered back to the boy's room; covered in various papers with piles of binders and notebooks everywhere. Except for a few bookcases that seemed the same, there was seemingly nothing in the room that matched Izuku's personality. His younger brother was a sweet kid, it was still shocking for him to comprehend that Izuku was only a few months younger than him, even more surprising was the thought that this made them the same age.

Shoto couldn't really think of his fragile little brother as a teenager or as someone of his own age… He held Izuku on a pillar above everything else. Lately his father had tried to leave training a few hours earlier than usual, always to check up on Izuku. And Shoto couldn't stand the mere thought of his father being alone with that small angel. He couldn't help but imagine the damage that his father had inflicted on Izuku.

His father never had used his quirk against him, because it would 'harm him too much to prosper' yet Izuku's arm was already damaged and torn apart, his father without a proper mindset, burnt it to a blood stirken mess. He knew of the slight nerve damage to Izuku's skin and thinking about it was tragic. The only good thought was…

" _Finally… He won't suffer any more pain."_

So within the days of Izuku's hospitalization and the day that they stayed home, Shoto would interrupt his father from leaving and forced him to train for longer whenever the man tried to go and visit Izuku.

His father had been ecstatic, and abandoned his thoughts of Izuku only for a few moments to pressure Shoto even harder on becoming the greatest hero alive. But that was fine for Shoto. He didn't mind taking on a bit more weight, a bit more speed, a bit more bruises as long as Izuku was safe.

He would die to keep that green haired angel happy. He would kill to keep Izuku alive. He would ruin an entire nation to keep Izuku safe. He'd become the world's greatest hero out of his own merit so that Izuku could view him greatly.

He didn't know when his ideology of success and pride had changed to revolve around Izuku. But Shoto couldn't care less about the situation on why his heart drove itself to such lengths for his brother. His brain couldn't think any thoughts besides green. The only thought revolving anyone else at this point were of two people.

Enji Todoroki, a man he'd never trust.

Katsuki Bakugou, a boy if he ever saw near Izuku again would murder.

Not very heroic but Shoto continued on in his twisted mindset. As long as Izuku was safe and sound he would remain sane. As long as he could see his brother smile, he would fight the entire world. As long as Izuku was by his side… Shoto would live.

No matter what, he'd keep his nightmares from coming true.

||Break||

 _A/N: Ufufufufufu so many poor souls are becoming lost to Izuku's smile!  
Expect another chapter tonight, guys and girls all around the world! _

_Remember, I LOVE COMMENTS! THEY FUEL MY URGE TO WRITE MORE DRAMAAAAAAAAAA  
;w; please feed my urge for comments.  
-Author Chan_


	20. Chapter 19 - Rooftops and Exams

Days passed slowly as Izuku upkept his past routine, and on a eventful day, Izuku woke up to finish a job he started months ago. Throughout the months from when school had ended his routine grew more difficult. And with the slime incident, some of his progress became a snafu. But with hours of effort the beach was finally clean. Pure frustration acted as his drive as Izuku looked at the pristine beach. Just in time for the sun to rise… Izuku had never seen something so beautiful.

"Haaaaah…" He sighed blissfully until his thoughts blasted forth with warnings.

The time was 6:00 a.m. If Izuku wanted to make it to his destination he would have to bust ass trying. So, he did. Making sure to stretch thoroughly, Izuku thought around the basis of time and how long and how far his new goal was.

U.A. Academy, and the entrance exams were today.

Taking in a breath and also a piece of candy under his tongue, he quickly analyzed the situation, drawing conclusions that from his location it would take . He took into consideration his limits and quickly flipped through his notes to re-account his speed and agility through the markers of information and statistics throughout each page. Closing it with a quick flip of his wrist, Izuku readied himself for a long run.

He had an hour to reach the campus, and his minutes ticked down. Taking one step after another, Izuku blasted into a run. Quickly he gained speed as he raced out of the proximity of the beach and through the bustling city. If anything could be compared to what he was doing, it would be hardcore parkour.

As he reached the city limits, Izuku saw his path highlighted in green. Get past the crosswalk for the first few blocks by jumping through the road dividers, he would need to be quick and thorough as he analyzed how to run through. But something caught his eye, a building with windows and grooves in the walls - perfect to climb.

Running forwards with increased speed, Izuku began to launch himself up the building by swinging his legs up to step and hold into each groove, making his way up the building and vaulting around each obstacle he could until he made it to the very top.

45 minutes left.

Izuku viewed the city-scape with an ambitious glint in his eyes before he ran into a jump across a large gap from the rooftop where he stood and the next. Carefully rolling onto his feet and then immediately rolled to disperse the impact. He felt a rush of wind fly through his hair as he continued running and jumping each gap, rolling and flipping for his own safety he cut down the time it would take for him to get to U.A. drastically.

Every step he took set an edge of adrenaline into his mind as he took greater leaps through the air, running across each rooftop. A few bystanders saw him and mistook him for a strangely dressed vigilante. His green hair waving in the wind with an ecstatic grin on his face, Izuku chomped down on the sugary treat in his mouth before popping in another lollipop while jumping down from a higher city-lege. Crossing great lengths at a time, Izuku finally came to a stop; wind blowing through his stance and looking towards the distance he sweated in victory as he stood on his last edge. Swinging his hands back to give him the momentum to jump, Izuku soared and landed on the ball of his feet onto the roof of an apartment building, before he hastily climbed down to a survivable height to jump off of. And with a few flips, balls, and rolls, he made it out a block before the campus was before him.

On the horizon he could see the entrance exam entrance with people steadily going in. To him, the battle had yet to begin. Letting out a relaxed sigh, Izuku walked forward with a confidence that the past Izuku would never have encountered. He counted through his mind the friends who would be coming to the entrance exam today; Kacchan and Hitoshi, for a moment he thought about his older brother, but was sure if the older boy heard of his ambitions he would come to the school directly and drag him home to sign up for a less dangerous high school. Luckily, Shoto never heard of Izuku speak of the matter, and neither did Endeavor. The two Todoroki men remained oblivious to Izuku's adventure to the U.A. Entrance Exams, they thought he was off visiting a friend or had gone to his mother's new house to set up his room.

Feeling the eccentric grin on his face grow wide, he failed to acknowledge a person steadily walking up behind him. He was brought out of his thoughts as a concerned and continuously pessimistic voice interrupted him.

"Oi, Deku, why are you here? Aren't you still healing up from the hospital?" Bakugou asked concerningly, his eyebrows knit frustrated at the situation.

"Ah, Kacchan! I didn't realize you were coming to U.A. as well!" He smiled sweetly at his friend.

Bakugou took a moment of thought to interrupt him and remind him about career day until he could only pause… _The day Izuku jumped off the roof_.

"Huh? Kacchan?" Izuku was suddenly engulfed in a warm hug, Bakugou's scarf being transferred to him as the taller boy waved his hand from his back to Izuku while walking away with a small grunt.

"Good luck, Deku." and with that Izuku couldn't help as his smile turned into two crescent moons and a almost serene air around him.

Inside his head the thoughts were crazed as he speculated about the written proportion of the exam. And as he passed through the over looming arch of the building he felt anxious about the contents that could appear in the practical exam. After all, it was U.A. and there have been instances where the entrance exams only had ten students pass. His nerves seeme to get the best of him as he took one big step wrongly as he hadn't been paying attention with his brain focused elsewhere, he was lightly tapped by a girl with chocolate brown hair.

"Ah, Are you ok?" Izuku had nearly tripped when the girl addressed him.

"It's my quirk, don't worry. Sorry for stopping you, but you know what they say! Tripping is a bad omen after all" she sweetly smiled while lightly clapping her hands together.

"O-Oh, thank you!" Izuku smiled sweetly, the girl in front of him seemed to double take his appearance as she stared at his face.

"Haaaah, this is so nerve wrecking! Good luck though!," she spoke joyously as she briskly walked away, but before she left she glanced back at Izuku with a slightly pink face, "Oh! And you have a very nice smile!"

Izuku covered up his face. It wasn't because of the compliments that he was blushing, but the embarrassment of his smile. He didn't like his dimples, it was a random and obscure reason but he just did, and usually people would point them out and poke at them. Also people thought his smile was 'cute' not 'handsome'. He let out a flustered sigh.

"Time to find that exam room…"

||Break||

He had managed to find his seat in the large examination room when he looked at the clock.

Two hours to fill out the test… GO.

Izuku turned his paper over with astounding brilliance as he quickly glanced over the hundred questions that faced him, each having a basis of multiple choice questions and written answers to theoretical instances and scholarly questions relating to basic mathematics, literature capabilities and history. For a rare time, Izuku felt cocky as a coy smirk made its onto his face as within ten minutes, all the multiple choice answers were finished and bubbled in. With his dictionary of a brain, no question was uncertain and every answer was obvious. Turning to the back of the page was the written portion, a domineering question faced him first. And as he continued forth in the questionnaire, Izuku could feel his hand slightly ache.

For the next few minutes Izuku sat in that seat thinking up various answers to each moral dilemma and answered each riddle. It was slightly difficult, but his superior intellect solved everything within instants and he had finished. He had no doubts that he would have a higher placement in points, but one question made him think the most.

||Break||

 **What does it mean to be a hero?**

 _To be a hero is to risk your own life in order to save others or get them out of the situations that could danger them beforehand. It is not something fun or honor related in what is considered ethically acceptable. But no matter what, to be a hero is to be someone who uses their own aspects and capabilities to help the ones who need it._

 _There is no weak, there is no strong, the only thing that matters in that moment is safety._

 _To be a hero is to be a pillar that supports the people behind you with all you got, whether the drive is peace, money, or happiness. All that will ever account is the consequence that every matter makes._

||Break||

 _A/N: UWAHAHHHHHHHHH It's finally time for the action to start!_

 _Thank you all for the beautiful comments! I look forward to reading many more 3_

 _-Author Chan_


	21. Chapter 20 - Staplers are King

Izuku turned in his exam early and waited for the remaining 45 minutes that flourished on the clock. His eyes dotted across as he focused on the second hand. He casually popped another piece of candy in his mouth, cringing when the wrapper made a crinkling noise that slightly disturbed some of the more anxious people in the room who were stressing over their answers. Izuku couldn't help but coldly smile, these people… reminded him of his old self.

As he folded his hands together while leaning over the desk, he had to try his best to stop mumbling as he began to submerge himself into his mental landscape; there he could imagine the millions of possibilities that roamed about the practical exam. He urged his body to remember _everything_.

Even though Izuku wasn't conscious of his more abnormal senses; he knew they were there, but usually he just tuned out the extensive inputs due to the headaches they could give him. But now, he was focusing intently on the past two hours. When he had arrived at that gate what had he smelled? The campus was large by any standard as it held various city scapes as practice grounds, large studios filled with rescue lessons, and buildings dedicated to their learning process. Izuku tuned into those memories of scent and hearing. To others, they might think that Izuku was going back in times with his abilities, but Izuku knew the truth: He was observing the past as much as his present and future.

To the boy who counted every second, he could only grow frustrated and irritated before letting out a quick sigh and slumping against the table. His brain felt as if someone did a cannonball into his cerebral cortex. The gears refused to grind, the only smells he could truly remember were of that from Kacchan and his good luck hug. He played with the scarf on his chest and gave it a small glance. It was soft and warm just by appearances alone, and Izuku could tell that Kacchan was truly worried about him that morning. It was surprising that he had been so supporting; but Izuku didn't find it that jarring as he understood the jargon which was known as the human mind and its ever so concussing psyche. No, what he was thinking about in Kacchan's behavior was the continuous anxiety that seemed to underline the boy's tone whenever Izuku tried talking to him. It was as if every word was a gamble for him to say, and it was: for him, he feared that even one word wrongly said would cause Izuku to find another roof and simply freefall.

Izuku continued in his thoughts until the front of the room emitted a loud screech to notify to the students that their time was up. Izuku raised his head to look up at one of the exam supervisors… Eraserhead. The man gave him a stone cold glance and Izuku merely smiled back at him before getting up from his seat and following the rest of the moving zombie-hoard of brain dead students after the exam. Izuku waited until he got the door before turning around and waving towards the man, still choosing to remain silent. He decided that he wouldn't make too much noise, the poor man looked as if he had a migraine - Izuku could strongly relate to that.

||Break||

"Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say 'HEY'!" The hero at the front of the stage yelled out for the entire auditorium.

Izuku watched quietly with his ears turned to the sound as the man went ignored. Watching the hero was actually hilarious, Izuku knew of the hero Present Mic through all of his notes but seeing the hero in person was surreal. The only thing he could really think of about the man was 'he's loud'.

"Well that's cool, my examinee listeners!" he then struck a pose, "I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! ARE YOU READY?!- YEAAAAAAAH" He continued to explode enthusiastically.

Izuku felt bad for the hero, outgoing personalities were fun but in this serious setting he doubted anyone would play along. In fact, Izuku himself was much too occupied with analyzing their current situation and what the exam could possibly about. All he could concur was that it would have to take place on one of the city-scape locations.

"If the voice hero Present Mic is here then there must be some type of fighting style exam which is completely understandable but there are the drawbacks in the claim of which it should be held in. Will they make some type of arena or will it just be some type of point style exhibition in one of the cities. Obviously, Present Mic wouldn't be here unless it was something he was interested in… But then again. He was playing up some type of event on his radio show last week, I listened to it since I remember that mom used to too, but was it really about the U.A. entrance exam? No, impossible…" Izuku continued in his ramble and mumble as Kacchan quickly then muttered to him something about 'shutting up'.

Suddenly, a screen showing different boxes representing locations showed up behind the radical hero; "This is how the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten-minute-long 'mock cityscape maneuvers'!"

Izuku couldn't help as an evil grin grew onto his face. He felt the urge to softly cackle as his predictions were correct. Although he thought he looked slightly maniacal, everyone was wondering why there was a girl giggling in the room. Kacchan would never reveal that fact to Deku, never.

"Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing location!" Present Mic exploded with vigor as Izuku continued to listen in carefully, he needed more clues to what the test would be - all he knew was that he could bring in his sugar and his backpack which was full of various office supplies.

"That's so kids from the same middle school can't help each other out, yeah?" Kacchan asked while glaring at some of the other kids in the auditorium.

Izuku nearly flinched, he had been too engulfed in his thoughts, "O-oh? Yeah! That's why consecutive I.D. numbers are assigned to different locations" He smiled at Kacchan who continued to glare at the other students.

"I'll crush em' all." He muttered aggressively.

From there on Izuku could only focus on the explanations of the rules, and he didn't focus on anything else until someone yelled at him.

"AND, YOU, WITH THE CURLY HAIR!" Izuku couldn't help but wince as his ears were hypersensitive and surprising noises hurt him.

The educated looking boy held a stern glare with a furrowed brow, "You've been muttering this whole time… IT'S DISTRACTING! And you've been eating during the entire time too! Do you not know any manners?! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!" he steamed out sternly.

Izuku at that moment held an awkward smile as he raised his hands up in defense, "S-Sorry, I die if I don't intake sugar…" Izuku spoke softly before a few people laughed and others looked concernedly at him; the boy who yelled at him arrogantly harrumphed away, believing Izuku to be making excuses.

The rules continued to be explained as Izuku thought of more strategies to compile while Kacchan glared the other boy who had yelled at Izuku to death. He only turned back into the speech when Present Mic began his final words.

"PLUS ULTRA! Break a leg, everyone!"

||Break||

While people expressed their surprise of how the exam was going to take place, Izuku had focused on lightening the load in his back pack, and unfortunately that meant he had to choose between an extra bag of candy or a hammer. Obviously, Izuku took the hammer. He honestly doubted that he would need any more candy to keep him alive during the exam. And so, with that thought in mind he stomped towards the battle grounds.

As he took notice of the crowds of people around, Izuku managed to catch a few things from the other kids.

They all had equipment that matched their quirks

They were laughing at something or somebody

The nice girl from that morning was ther!

Hoping to greet her, Izuku walked swiftly towards her location but was stopped by a burly hand being laid on his shoulder.

"That girl seems to be trying to catch her focus. Why are you here, hoping to interfere?" He asked ominously as Izuku turned his head back in surprise.

" _That kid was acting like a weirdo at the front gate!"  
_ " _Pfft, he has a weird expression."_

" _Why'd he come here injured? Look at all those bandages!"_

" _I guess that's one less rival to worry about."_

Izuku could only let out a sigh as he heard all the responses to the confrontation. But he paid no mind to it, rather he ignored the taller boy and moved closer towards the gates of his site location. With a simple glance towards the man on the roof of an observation deck, Izuku knew the exam would start.

"What's wrong? The test's started! Run! RUN!" The minute he heard 'the test's' Izuku bolted faster than anyone there into the gates.

He had ten minutes to get some points! Quickly making it through the gates as the first person, he watched as others' jaws dropped at his initiative while others quickly caught up. Izuku looked across the landscape and knew he had to get up one of the tall buildings within the 30 seconds he had before the robots started showing up.

He had been climbing up to a tall ten-story building when a robot suddenly came into his sight of view.

"Target locked! Prepare for termination!" Izuku smirked before opening his backpack with one hand as grabbing a pebble.

"Watch what you say!" He smirked out as he analyzed the weak point of the robot's building structure.

Quickly throwing the rock with high amounts of force, the small chip shattered the robot's camera and reached its circuitry - within seconds the one-pointer had began to heat up and smoke before exploding before the people who went to go attack it. But by then, Izuku had made it onto the rooftops, he saw another student nearby with large wing-like arms, but he paid him no mind. His objective right now was to win.

Time passed by much more slowly for Izuku, every second became like a minute to him as he executed two-pointers and one-pointers like a little kid eating jelly-beans. His actions did however irritate many people down below as every robot they had found became devastatingly rekt before they could even touch it. Izuku also saw people who thought his kills were their own, but he paid no mind.

'38 points…'

Izuku let out a slow and painful breath as he looked at the bag of candy he had brought in: it was completely empty. Throughout the exam, Izuku had to hyper analyze the weak points of each robot, and each time he did so he needed a bunch of sugar pouring down his throat. Even now he was plagued with a terrible migraine and an ache in his bones. He had taken a small breath when the building a half-a-block away from him exploded. A monster of a robot had appeared.

"The zero pointer…" Izuku muttered as a green glow emanated from his eyes, eccentric in his analysis abilities he noted every movement the beat made.

Too bad everyone was screaming and running away for him to fully concentrate.

"Hmmm… It's not like anyone is stu-" Izuku paused as he saw the girl from before stuck in the rumble.

'Is no one going to help her?!'

Before he knew what he was doing, Izuku had jumped over and parkoured through five buildings until he was two floors above the rampaging robot. Each step of the way burned through his body as he hyper analyzed the robot's weak points.

'It had multiple joints which can easily lead to its downfall if unusable! It's construction is strong but its maneuvers are slow, its weakness is in its circuitry! But where is its hard drive located? Think Izuku think!'

But by then it didn't matter, Izuku was too far into the game to stop his life-threatening rescue mission. And with a quick jump he was already rolling onto it's head. On the roof he jumped off was his abandoned backpack, empty of a stapler and a bag of rocks.

'Idiot! You are going to get yourself killed!' his thoughts screamed at him, but Izuku couldn't care.

Standing on the monster's body, he went by unnoticed until people heard loud clangs even louder than the robot. Izuku had thrown rocks into each of the robot's many limbs, making it immobile, but he was currently smashing his leg into the metal, breaking a panel connecting to the head in. When he couldn't dent it into it anymore, he brought out his stapler and began beating the metal down, just enough so he could grip one of the pried edges of the metal and rip it off.

Izuku's body was burning in pain, he had never used his muscles so extensively before, but it was worth it! He threw the panel aside as he saw the wiring that controlled the behemoth. Quickly taking action he held the scissors in his hands and began slashing away at any wire he saw. There was no time for analysis… blood was pooling down his mouth.

 _ **CLANG**_

A lower leg exploded.

 _ **SLASH**_

Explosions ran rampant up the machine's body.

 _ **BOOM**_

Izuku, along with the head of the robot were exploded off into the air. With all the force up against him, Izuku tried to gather some footing on the debri around him to get somewhere to safely, but his body stiffened. Convulsing pain jumped around him as he couldn't even scream.

His thoughts ran like a stampeding bull, 'YOU OVER DID IT!'

As he was propelled backwards, Izuku coughed up blood. THe only sight he could manage to see was that the robot was unable to get anywhere near the girl who was looking up at him in awe. Izuku glanced at the others, he couldn't see well now either.

'Am I going to die?' he thought to himself as the pain overwrote his system.

As he fell further towards the ground he watched as the broken machine sputtered before nearly decomposing before his eyes, each joint which he had blocked with a mere pebble had exploded, and the robot's body fell to the ground as mere rubble.

Izuku could feel a smile wanting to appear onto his face through the agony that felt like lightning in his veins. He was satisfied, as long as that nice girl was safe. And there he felt the darkness take him.

The only thing he swore he saw before blacking out was a hand reaching towards him and an added feeling of pain to his cheek.

" _ **RELEASE!"**_

||Break||

 _A/N: WHEEEEEEE THE FIRST ACTION SCENE! Izuku is such a cute lil' smarty-pants but he is too self-sacrificing sometimes! XC_  
 _Feed me comments please! I love hearing back from you guys, and they motivate me to write ;w;_

 _-Author Chan_


	22. Chapter 21 - Actions and Memories

Izuku's bold rescue didn't go unnoticed. When he fell to the floor passed out a few people had motioned over to look at him closely and were terrified at what they saw. He was short for a boy of their age and the sleeves of his jump suit had been blown away, exposing every little nasty scar that laid beneath the cloth and broken bandages. The blood seemingly continued to pool from his mouth, most of the people were afraid of the situation and did not know what to do. As every second passed it looked like Izuku was dying out.

"H-Hey! Somebody get help! This kid is dying!" one of the other examinees screamed.

No one had expected however for the first person to intervene was a figure coming from the back of them all, a blonde boy their age with a nasty looking expression on his face burst through the crowd with what seemed to be a bag they couldn't decipher. He wasn't part of their examination group… So how did he get there?

Bakugou didn't time for nonsense, as he got to know the new Deku through texts, hangouts and times together, he was able to get a general notion of what his crippled friend would do - sacrifice his health and safety to just compete against the other examinees. He let out vicious comments to the others who were blocking his path and the one boy who had been worriedly glancing over Izuku.

" _MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASSES."_

" _GET OUT OF HERE, YOU GOD DAMN NOBODIES"_

" _SHOVE YOUR ASS OUT, BITCH"_

The crowd of students could only part like the Red Sea as the boy boomed his way into the scene. Bakugou had just seen the condition of Izuku's body when he dashed forward faster than he ever could.

"Deku you fucking idiot!" he hissed out as he snapped the bag of candy open.

Picking out a melon flavored candy, Bakugou carefully examined his friend's face. Wiping away the blood as he did so, he opened Izuku's mouth and put the candy in the kid's mouth. Near instantaneously, Izuku woke up.

"Are you fucking stupid?! I had to run fucking two kilometers just to get here in time! You know you have a goddamn condition! Are you trying to fucking kill yourself?! DON'T FUCKING CAUSE TROUBLE FOR OTHER PEOPLE! YOU FUCKING GREEN ASS DUCK!"

The group continued to mutter and crowd until they spotted Recovery Girl on the horizon. Several made comments about her position in U.A.'s school system, and with that they turned their attention back to everyone who was injured. The boy named Izuku was casually talking back to the boy who was screaming at him. They could only conclude that the blonde boy had to be some type of friend or relative that acted as his caretaker.

Izuku was sitting on the ground with a carefree smile while nodding his head along cheerily to his Kacchan's threats.

"Kacchan, how am I a duck?"

"DON'T YOU DO THAT! YOU DID THAT LAST TIME TOO. YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR GODDAMN LIMITS. WHAT IF YOU FUCKING DIED?! DID YOU RUN OUT OF CANDY? WHY DID YOU BOTHER FIGHTING THIS HARD, IT'S JUST A GODDAMN FUCKING EXAM."

"It just felt right," Izuku slightly mumbled while chewing down on the hard candy, a satisfying crunch emitting from his mouth.

"Ok, Ok, break it up~" A cheerful voice interrupted Bakugou who looked as if he was going to put Izuku back into a hospital if he kept up his coy act.

Izuku glanced up at the woman who stood in front of him.

"So you jumped out to save that girl? Hmmmm, looks like you over calculated your little endeavor there." She noted as she looked over the scrapes and lacerations that Izuku suffered from the large explosions.

She looked curiously at the sugar Izuku was consuming before moving forward to kiss the young boy's wound.

||Break||

 **One Week Later**

||Break||

Izuku had been staying at his mother's house when his mother noticed something dreadfully off about his attitude. It was as if Izuku couldn't stop this creepy dead-eyed smile at everything. He was merely worrying about the entrance exam results she had thought. But why was he staring at the fish like that!?

Inko let out a deep breath. It seemed hypocritical, but ever since Izuku got out of the hospital and his personality changed so much, Inko felt less worried and anxious. Her son had a calming aura around him that usually made others feel at peace with themselves, but when he was in bad moods the same could apply.

"Izuku! Are you ok?" Her son blankly continued to look at the fish he was eating.

Oh boy… "Izuku! Stop staring at the fish!" She pushed at him until he began blinking again.

Inko couldn't help but let out a sigh, she knew he was worried about the entire U.A. event that was going on but she couldn't help but feel slightly dejected that she couldn't help him out in any way.

So she decided to take things into her own hands. Inko Midoriya was a woman of connections, it was just her pride that lead her to accept a less glamourous life in the suburbs. Her past as Green Esper led her to many outlets, she knew most of the heroes who acted vigilantly, she as the vigilante was detested by many, but on the same note she had many friends and allies. Her future had always held hope and prosperity.

Her concerns were rapidly growing as she considered the events that had been going on lately. Apparently, because of Enji's ever so stupid actions and refusals to not clarify any of the rumors about Izuku in the media, people had been getting closer to deciphering her identity. It was heart wrenching every time she opened a newspaper of magazine, there were old pictures of her and Enji, some of them wonderful, others… not.

Her eyes watered once as he read an article on her first arrival in the hero industry, back then she was Izuku's age…

It was when she first met his father.

||Break||

 _Fighting crime had never been so hard for Inko before, but with the new laws of regulations to what a hero was determined as and the qualifications for such, vigilantes had recently been put under heavier pressure than in the past. Inko had finished Junior High the year before and led a double life- no, more of a triple life in her endeavors as a vigilante, student, and 'delinquent'. She was very plain compared to other girls, but they do say that the plainest of janes make the prettiest of all faces. So for her 'hero' costume, Inko wore extravagant makeup, no one could recognize her plain face under her mask of confidence and power. It was same when she acted as a delinquent, even though her quirk wasn't the strongest, she knew how to use it to the best of her abilities… The smallest of mice scared off the biggest of cats. That was Inko Mujika; her name meaning plain green valley. But to her it did not matter, she only knew that when the time was dire she would act._

 _She had found herself heavily injured after encountering a villain picking on a woman and her family. Luckily, none of the mainstream heroes had arrived yet so she able to act ably. Using her quirk to attract multiple weapons towards her, Inko waited for the villain to show a weak spot before taking one of her weapons and stabbing it into his back, after that she aimed for his throat. The other weapon wouldn't kill him, but if she were to slit his throat right now, he would die._

 _She remembered this bastard from the news, he was a thug from a local yakuza who kidnapped young women and raped them, if they had families they were sold to cannibals. And this little piggy of a thug was one of the big guys, but needless to say, Inko had a reputation. One that struck fear into the hearts of every low-time villain in the area._

" _Back away from the kiddos, pretty boy." She growled out, threatening the villain._

 _Now by the time Inko had become active in the vigilante community, most of the low time villains knew about her, and they did not want to ever encounter the maniacal teenage girl. The thug backed off, screaming like a little baby for mercy. After all, another nickname for Green Esper was The Executioner._

" _You know, little ladies like you shouldn't be handling knifes-" a voice taunted, diverting Inko's attention to her prey._

 _The villain who she about to execute ran off in trembling fear, Inko let out a grateful growl of distaste. The woman and her family had ran off long ago, thanking her before leaving while crying. She on the other hand wasn't satisfied. Trash like the yakuza never changed, and they would just continue their spree of immoral murders and trades of human life._

 _The alley way illuminated as a buff a man around the age of his 20's stepped out from the shadows, his entire body was aflame as Inko glared him down._

" _Do you know what you just did you bastard?" she hissed out aggrievedly, the hero in front of her was a real pain._

" _I saved a human life, what about you little murderer?" He grunted out as he approached her in mind of simply picking her up and taking her to the police station, he hadn't seen her use her quirk, but he could tell she was only slightly athletic, or at least that was what he thought._

 _That was until the little green haired lady punched him straight in the jaw and ran off before he could even react. Nice… It was time for him to give chase. The last thing he knew before he was knocked cold was what appeared to be a frying pan held by the green haired girl being smacked straight into his face._

 _||Break||_

" _You alright there, Endeavor? You've been out for a few hours, we tracked you down just now… What happened?" one of his colleagues had asked._

 _Endeavor could only growl out his distaste at the situation, he broke his nose and Recovery Girl was much too occupied with other hospitals to visit and heal him quickly._

 _He let out a sigh, "I met a weird villain, she tried to murder this big ol' buff guy."_

 _A few heads turned, especially after learning of the location where Endeavor had been employed._

" _Did she have green hair?" Best Jeanist, one of his ex-classmates asked._

 _Endeavor had to think for a moment, it hurt his head to look back into the moment but he let out a sigh._

" _Yeah, the little chick had green hair and eyes, black mask and hat too… Why?" he asked, but the room had turned silent with an empty chill flowing throughout._

" _Be glad you weren't killed! You ran into Green Esper, the wildfire vigilante!"_

" _She's not afraid to kill people in order to protect civilians!"_

" _I heard she put a former pro-hero out of commission!"_

" _Gah! What a scary woman."_

||break||

Inko snapped out of her thoughts as she looked down at the paper again. It was a snapshot of when she threw a frying pan into Endeavor's face… Oh how much she wished she hit it even harder back then.

Out of nowhere a quiet knocking emitted from their door, curious to see what is was Inko opened it. There in front of her was the letter that her son had been waiting for. HUrriedly she ran into the family room where her son was dazzlingly lifting a few weights.

"IZUKU! The letter! The letter it's really here!" She said nearly crying with an anxious look.

Her son's eyes lit up at that moment, and to her she could only remember in the past when he held that smile.

 _When he told her he was going to become a hero._

 _||Break||_

 _A/N: AHHHHHH thank you so much for all the lovely comments!~ THey fill my heart and make me want to write even more. I'm so excited to finally start more of the school arc plot. I've planned out so many of the battles and character developments that it isn't even funny XD  
Keep me alive with comments, please~_

 _\- Author Chan_


	23. Chapter 22 - Results

Izuku gripped the letter with great determination as he felt a calculating grin grow across his face. He was ensured by his own thoughts throughout the week that he had to have aced the written part of the exam. He was worrisome on the actual 'writing' initiative in the test, but he was sure it was merely a precaution towards any future unruly students of questionable morals. What really mattered was that practical. He felt a breath shakingly leave his body as his eyes narrowed at the wax sealed letter.

"Heres goes nothing!" and with a pull of two wrists, Izuku gripped each die and the envelope burst open to reveal a letter hidden inside and a strange thicker disk of some sort which fell out of the paper and gracefully landed onto the desk, Izuku saw that there was a play button but paused to initiate it.

Before he continued anything, Izuku grabbed a lollipop off the pile of various sugary treats. Apparently while he was gone, Katsuki had asked his mother to ask Izuku's mother where they lived, and ever since then, anytime Izuku was home with his mom Bakugou would appear with a convenience store bag of treats, he once bought a gourmet candy set for Izuku which really made his day.

Getting lost in his thoughts, Izuku let out a sigh. He was still trying to hunt down his very first journal, for some reason he had a feeling that something was within those pages which he missed. But ever since the hasty move and organizing his stuff, Izuku could barely find anything. The transfer of half his belongings going to his mother's house was exhausting, and the past week was pure hell.

Izuku attained his focus and gleefully pushed the play button as he read the letter. Though he had to freeze when he saw All Might appear on the holographic screen.

||Break||

"This is a projection!" the figure appeared quickly onto the screen, nearly spooking Izuku because he had been focusing on the previously blank screen.

He was confused at first on why All Might was on the screen in the first place, wasn't the projection from U.A.? But then he rationalized the situation instantly, All Might was looking for some type of protege, he didn't know the exact reasons why but from their talk at the tea shop, Izuku could conclude the following: All Might was weakening some how in power, he was searching for a successor for some reason, and U.A. was a suitable place to search.

Thinking quickly before the projection started he was able to come up with with hypothesis: All Might was getting old and his successor had to be a new generation of sorts to carry on his name, and through his last few years as a hero before he eventually would retire, he would be teaching the newest generations of heroes while on his search. Maybe Izuku would join in on his search, after all he had plenty of notes and observations, in all honesty he thought of his older brother. Once he got a proper therapist and resolved his daddy issues, his brother would be a great hero.

The projection began to start again.

All Might started with a bow, "It's been a long time, but there is much to deliberate on! I've come to this town for one sole reason, to teach at U.A!"

Almighty was soon lost in a drabble with one of the recording staff, Izuku took the advantage to mentally gloat at his success at his theory, it was the most gratifying of feelings when you were proven right about something.

Coughing before he continued, All Might went on "Congratulations, young Todoroki! You have aced the written portion of the exam and excelled in the practical! But wait- that's not all! Let me entertain you," and with that All Might turned to another screen.

Izuku's eyes widened, the girl from the exam had appeared on the screen. She was wearing her school uniform and was inquiring about his well-being.

"Uhm… Excuse me, but um, the boy with the curly hair, you know… um, the one with freckles? He had a plain face, do you know who I am talking about?" she asked Present Mic.

"I don't know if he got any points or not… The entire ten minutes of the exam were such a blur, but he focused the last two and half minutes on just saving me… And I didn't see him take down any other robots besides the zero pointer- so… If he doesn't have any points, can you give him some of mine?" she asked boldly, her hands were wringing at the seater in her hands.

She moved closer and her voice grew louder with pleads evident in her tone, "O-Or at least the amount of points he could have gotten if he didn't have to save me!" she mustered.

Izuku smiled, what a sweet girl, but she didn't have to worry about him. Izuku was confident that he got enough points to at least score highly into the exam. What surprised him was the very next moment as he twirled the lollipop in his mouth absent-mindedly.

"You have moved people without having a quirk by using your mind and actions to help others! But the most important point of this note is the exam was not based on only villain-points! You, Izuku Todoroki, understand as well as any other that human lives are precious! More than any points, and even then you have scored plenty!." He struck another pose.

"A hero course that rejects people who do the right thing is no hero course at all! Do people think this is all for the cameras? Well it's not! In this job you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is! Rescue points were another factor and you best all of the students! Izuku Todoroki, sixty rescue points! Thirty-eight villain points! AND A PERFECT SCORE ON THE WRITTEN PORTION! And forty-five rescue points to Ochako Uraraka! You two are the most promising of heroes. Now, Izuku Todoroki, join U.A.! AND JOIN YOUR HERO ACADEMIA"

Izuku could only stare in awe at the monologue, each factor and statement whizzed through his brain as tears trailed down his eyes in happiness. The only thought that remained after the light buzzed away was that of the past.

 _Past me, could you have envisioned yourself coming this far? Don't worry… I'll continue your dream._

 _ **We'll become a hero!**_

||Break||

 _A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, this is more of a interlude chapter than anything, hopefully the next one will be published soon! ^w^_

 _Remember, I love you all and your comments, so leave some below! They motivate me to write even more, I especially love your guys' reactions and thoughts about Izuku's current developments :D  
Also heheh, do you think he beat Kacchan? You canon-nerds can probably know for sure, but who knows?~_

 _-Author Chan_


	24. Chapter 23 - Introductions

It was within a dark room where the only illuminating lights were screens showing test results when Shota Aizawa witnessed the prattle of his co-workers about the newest incoming freshmen. The loudest topics were about the two boys, Izuku Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugou. The two boys were hot topics when compared to each other, it was as if the teachers couldn't get enough.

Footage of both Izuku and Katsuki played onto the screens.

"In first place was that crazy kid on the rooftops! Did you see how he got up there so fast? His quirk must be some type of superhuman ability or something! Thirty-eight villain points, but I didn't even see him hit them!" one teacher exclaimed as the images of Izuku rushing around on the skyscrapers would issue awe into anyone, "He got sixty points for knocking that zero-pointer down. Yeah, there have been others who've damaged that behemoth but he completely desecrated that beast! Did you see him smash into it's head like that, with a stapler! What innovation, he just makes me want to yell 'YEAH'!"

Other teachers began inputting their opinions about Bakugou, and in the background some argued about their quirks, "But you have to admit, that second place fellow is explosive! Those robots were just itching to fight him, yet he blew all of them to pieces! Seventy villain points! I don't think I've ever seen it before, it's impressive since he was quite the odd one out there, didn't get a single rescue point; what a power-house."

The questions about their quirks began to arise more frequently, while others speculated on their weaknesses.

"That kid seemed to have some type of sugar condition, did you see how the second place examinee rushed over to that quadrant?! He must have flown over here with his quirk, but it's not serious enough for us to report to the police, but he sure was fast! That must have been quite the ride for him to blast through. Wonder how he did it," the teachers each took a pause.

"Wait, did the first place kid even have a quirk? Someone check his records."

And with that, noises of surprise and yells of excitement exploded everywhere.

" _This kid doesn't even have a quirk! What a little badass"_

" _Wait- isn't he Endeavor's son, the one everyone thinks is the love-child between him and Green Esper? I knew I saw that climbing before, their styles are similar!"_

" _Green Esper's kid?! No wonder he's amazing!"  
_ " _Hey don't forget Endeavor, that kid must of inherited that flame-head's ambitious nature, did you see how he jumped onto that robot?"_

" _There is no way he is quirkless! He must have some type of hidden quirk! Maybe the two are hiding his potential?"_

" _MAYBE YOU IDIOTS SHOULD STOP GOSSIPING!"_

Only one teacher remained quiet throughout the entire ordeal, Aizawa could care less about the exam, it was in class where they were to show their true potential, he eyed the kid resembling Green Esper, a vigilante he had met before…

If any of those kids failed to show potential… _He'd expel them on the spot._

||Break||

And so, Spring had arrived quicker than anyone had expected, and Izuku was tying his iconic red sneakers, with a heavy load of tens of notebooks ready to be filled when he went to school. Izuku had been in a small conversation with his mother about his school supplies, she was worried he was taking too much, after all it was only the first day of school.

"Izuku!" His mother cried out, which he returned to by turning backwards to face her as he opened the door.

"Yeah, mom?"

Inko had to wipe a tear away, "You look great!"

Izuku smiled to himself before waving goodbye, "See you next week, Mom!" Izuku smiled as he walked off with determination filling his veins.

Waking the long journey to school wasn't that hard from his new house, in fact it was relatively easy to get to school. He arrived at the gates to notice another familiar figure. It was that tall boy from the entrance exam, the one who yelled at him alot. Izuku didn't know what to think of the boy, it was true that his own actions could be considered disorderly, but the taller boy with glasses was really rude. Izuku let out a silent sigh as his brain over worked on a simple fact, the guy probably just had an off day. No one could be _that_ pretentious, could they?

Izuku continued on his trekk of ambition as he looked forward for his classroom.

 _Hero Course, 1-A_

Izuku stood in front of the gigantic doorway with a slight analysis, "Hmmm, I guess you need to be able to get everyone in." He spoke quietly before thinking of the people who would be in his class.

He hoped that Kacchan would be there, if the spiky bombacious boy was there then he could assured that the year would be a _blast_. If the glasses boy was there… Izuku would have to be careful of his note-taking or at least sit himself towards the back of the class away from the order-maniac. But out of everything he could have expected to happen without hyper-analyzing the situation with tens of millions of thoughts would be what happened next.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is disrespectful to those who came before us as U.A! As well as the craftsman who made these desks!"

"Pu-lease, like I care! What middle school are you from, Extra?!"

Izuku wanted to go die in a hole… Why of all things in the morning Kacchan!? It was infuriating at first because Izuku did have a slightly more painful than usual migraine because he forgot to eat a candy when he woke up, the sucker in his mouth right now not really doing the trick.

"I-I'm from Somei Academy! My name is Tenya Iida!" Izuku noted the boy's appearance when he spoke, Iida held himself highly, probably from a prestigious family of some sort he thought.

"Somei, a stupid stuck up elitist then?! I better blow you up into bits! HAH" Bakugou growled out, until he and a few others noticed Izuku standing in the doorway.

Izuku shivered under one gaze in particular, one pair of eyes he completely forgot about over his anxiety driven week.

"Izuku? Why are you here?!" His older brother exploded.

||Break||

Izuku stood against a wall as his older brother stared at him, arms crossed.

"Izuku, I'm waiting for your answer. Why didn't you tell me or _him_ , that you would be coming here?! Do you know how worried I am?! You could have been hurt during that exam, do you know how dangerous it is? You could've asked _him_ to get you into this school, you could have easily gotten in through recommendations if anything! You would've been safer in any other class! YOU ARE QUIRKLESS, HOW WOULD SURVIVE IN THIS WORLD?!" Shoto ranted as the room became colder.

Izuku was frustrated, he didn't do anything wrong but his brother was yelling at him over a simple secret. Yes, he understood why his brother was angry, but that gave him no right to yell at him about his choices, _his decisions_ ; "You wouldn't understand! This was my choice and I knew you wouldn't accept that! How could I tell you of all people where I was going for high school when you've been avoiding me for two weeks, Nii-chan! I texted you everyday but you never replied! I have gone ignored, and if you were truly concerned on my well-being instead of the thought that you might hurt me or something, you would've asked! So don't yell at me about poor decisions, think of your own! You've acted nothing like an older brother lately, so don't bother trying now! I don't need your nonsense. We both have our own goals, and you could never understand what it feels like to have these empty splotches in your memory! THE ONLY THING THAT I CLEARLY REMEMBER FROM ANYTHING IN THIS LIFE IS THAT I WANTED TO BECOME A HERO!" Izuku stopped short to take a breath and calm down, "I'm going to become a hero through my own merit, and being quirkless doesn't matter, especially when it seems as if I am smarter than you. Get that thought through your own thick head… _Shoto."_

||Break||

Izuku stood outside talking with his brother for maybe five minutes before he walked back into the classroom, only to be bombarded by Iida.

"I'm from Somei Academy-" Izuku then cut Iida off.

"Ah! I heard, my name is Izuku Todoroki, nice to meet you, Iida-kun! You have an amazing presence, so it's hard to forget," Izuku smiled politely, he was slightly anxious but he hoped that Iida was more that what one could have initially perceived him to be.

T-Todoroki… You perceived the true intentions of the practical while I could not! Obviously you are the most superior of students compared to I, I have sincerely misjudged you, and you have my apologies in that effort," Iida couldn't help but stutter as he had began for most people would have rejected his approach, but the kind hearted boy gave him a welcoming smile that warmed his heart.

"Oi! Get away from Deku, you snobby freak!" Bakugou had growled out at Iida as the two got into another dispute.

Izuku let out a hefty sigh before witnessing a familiar girl's face appear through the doorway.

"Ah! It's you the plain looking one with the curly hair!" the girl smiled happily, "I shouldn't have expected less though since Present Mic said you made it in! After all the way you tore down that robot was amazing! You just broke into it with a stapler!" she exclaimed excitedly as Izuku found a red sponge of embarrassment being dabbed onto his face. He wasn't that haughty of his efforts, rather he regretted that he couldn't think of anything better that didn't bring forth such destructive results…

Bakugou went to interrupt their conversation as it dribbled on, he needed to make sure that Izuku was getting enough sugar, the boy had nearly killed him out of worry when he called him last night crying about his results. Finding out that Izuku scored higher than him deterred him slightly, but as long as lil' Deku was happy, he would be too.

Suddenly, a monotonous and droning voice beat Bakugou to it.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out. This is- The hero course." The voice emitted from behind the two in the doorway, it came from a man in a caterpillar like sleeping bag and he was drinking some type of bagged beverage.

Almost unanimously, the entire class held a vivid thought:

 _There's something alive in there!_

||Break||

 _A/N:_

 _Thank you for all the kind comments ,everyone! I look forward to reading more! :D_

 _(Poor shoto, he got burned out by his lil' bro) *adds Iida Tenya to the list of people charmed by Izuku's smile*_


	25. Chapter 24 - The Fitness Test

Izuku couldn't help but tune out of the talking that was going around, from the basis of the reevaluation of their fitness tests Izuku could rationalize that everyone could use their quirks. He couldn't help but let out a dejected sigh, too bad he didn't have one, well at least one he could use. He needed to track down that first journal of his, the nagging voice in his head kept screaming at him of its importance, and Izuku knew why.

There was a card stuck onto the front cover.

Getting lost in his thoughts, Izuku finally re-tuned into the conversation when his teacher stated one sentence that sent a growing chill down his spine.

"The lowest score will be expelled… Welcome, this is the hero course at U.A!"

Nerves froze in the area as people began to murmur fearfully at the situation, most people gazed at who they thought would be expelled, and Izuku couldn't blame them when those glances either came to him or the smallest boy in class, Mineta.

Izuku could only smile helplessly as he felt as if he were dying inside. He knew that compared to other students his abilities and actions would seem off. Contrary to his mass strength and agility, Izuku's body looked thin and less muscular than he should be, though he found that prospect hilarious because he could break quirkless world records with mere ease, and because of his training, Izuku was able to surpass those limits. Build upon them until they were broken, he had made his own.

While Izuku was preoccupied in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Bakugou had been looking at him expectedly, as if to praise him or something; but Izuku hadn't been paying attention, so he couldn't help but feel bad as Bakugou looked over him with a pitiful puppy dog look, though it looked as it he were a bull terrier about to rip a chicken apart to the other students. Other kids had noticed how Izuku's limbs were covered in bandages, not more for injury but they were there to cover up something. Their first reactions were shock and fear:

"S-Scary!"

Ochako had interrupted his thoughts when she bursted out to Aizawa-Sensei, "The lowest score will be expelled? It's only the first day! And even if it weren't that's totally unfair!"

The tired man barely gave her a glance as he spoke solemnly, "Natural disasters, Highway pileups, rampaging villains… Calamity is always around the corner. I'd say that Japan is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness," he concluded softly.

"If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonalds, I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years, U.A will wring you out," Aizawa-Sensei finished with a yawn.

The class was full of an edged atmosphere; some people confident while others wringing out their worries.

"Use your strength to overcome it all, so bring it. Now that, is Plus Ultra!"

* * *

Before he could start any of the events, Izuku had to go to the nurse's office to see Recovery Girl, she had stated that he needed a medical sensor for his blood sugar.

"Your mother called me to inform me about your little health issues. Now, Todoroki-kun, you need to keep your sugar input up quickly, make sure you've had sugar at least every ten minutes! We don't need you coughing up blood again, do we? Here put this on, it'll warn you of your blood sugar levels and brain activity!" Izuku remembered her words before he snapped out of his daze as the events began, the collar felt foreign on his body and he couldn't help but tug at it which it adjusted over his bandages. He couldn't figure out how it worked in the first place, it wasn't taking his blood pressure, so how could it know anything else about his body?!

Izuku had watched all his classmates go ahead of him in the tests, he and Kacchan were the last ones to boot for the 50-meter dash.

"Think you got any faster, Izuku?" Kacchan had asked him seriously, even dropping the nickname.

"Well then, Katsuki, I think that I might finally catch up to you!" Izuku said playfully with a smile, Kacchan couldn't tell whether to pale or slightly blush at the boy formally using his name - what a scary approach!

Soon the timer went off, and like horses the two ran like the wind to cross the finish line.

"Katsuki Bakugou, 4.13 seconds!" the robot screeched.

* * *

Izuku had tried his hardest, he put every effort into analyzing the small path, every dust pile and every rock mattered, he noticed a small bump that resided on the track, he could use it to boost himself, the current event was the 50-meter dash, but with everyone using their quirks, it didn't limit Izuku to just running.

Even before the timer went off, his muscles were ready to run; he had told them through his brain signals to feel the adrenaline that one would feel when already running, there would be no buildup, only a smash of speed as Izuku raced forward. Some people looked at him in awe, mainly his older brother.

'When did he get so fast?'

Quickly, Izuku caught up towards Kacchan, and at the last bump he pushed himself forward, feeling the hot waves of heat from his friend's explosions nonetheless he burst out.

"Izuku Todoroki, 4.15 seconds!" Izuku's head nearly snapped off as he looked at the robot, '4.15 seconds?! That's not human!'

Aizawa watched the scene with great intrigue, that type speed and momentum shouldn't be possible for the human body, and still there were no clarifications on the boy's quirk. He decided to wait more until the boy did anything troubling. He just had a gut feeling that eventually he would have to interfere...

Izuku was relieved for the next test which was the strength grip test, an easy feat that just required the testee to squeeze, and so Izuku did. When he closed eyes for the comfort of not having to look at his own strength, one of his classmates came over yelling.

"White! You have alot of strength for a little dude, what are you, a monster?!" it was that kid named Sero, he had tape coming from his arms.

Izuku blushed with a sweet smile, "Ah, no- I don't really know how, but I'm just a bit on the edge of most limitations!" He smiled as his machine beeped while Sero looked in awe.

'256 kg'

"No way dude! What's your quirk?" Sero pushed forward nudging at Izuku.

He could only laugh awkwardly, "My doctor said that I have the capability of having a quirk, but to what it is, I'm not sure yet. My strengths aren't something I activate" he offered informatively before Sero stalked away boredly.

"Hah? Man, you could have just said it wasn't my business…" he groaned not believing Izuku.

If only they knew...

Izuku had been eating another piece of candy when he watched Aizawa-Sensei evaluate his peers. The man held a mad keenness to him that was scary, but then again Izuku had the same look when he mumbled. He awkwardly fiddled with his thumbs as he waited for his own turn, the collar around his neck was slightly uncomfortable, and it make him feel like he was a dog.

Trying to figure out how his quirk worked was also another matter that he had recently been digging into. He wanted to get home quickly after school and hopefully avoid his father so that he could search for that first journal. His eyes narrowed in thought as he began to murmur softly to himself about his own thoughts on the matter.

"What I know right now is that my quirk isn't physical, whatever it is, it involves a card game… Trade me. That game required memories in order to trade for quirks, and my hyper-senses aren't part of a quirk but rather some type of bodily extension… But does that mean I can lose in the future? If I play that game again can I trade this power for a quirk? No… too risky, that would also mean my intelligence would go away, and if I traded this power, would I lose the memories that it gave me? Or would my brain waves stay the same… Either way, losing this ability could harm me in some way, and those nightmare abilities… How do they work? If my quirk is all about trading, what am I trading the torment of others for? The only logical explanation I can think of is either some type of brain matter or… something much darker. Could I be trading away my own life force for the nightmares that others see? I know from general appearances that there was some type of memory swapping involved, more than even I know of… Meaning… I still have my original memories, it's only the current me cannot access them! But if that's true, then how do I have my current memories? If that's a phenomenon on its own… Ugh… this entire quirk is too confusing to understand! What if it's not a quirk, no… That younger version of me… he's some type of emission quirk that's personified himself, he's like that Tokoyami guy, he has a shadow helper thing - this kid in my head is the exact same…"

Izuku continuously mumbled until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oi, Deku, we're up!" Kacchan was pushing him back in forth from his muttering trance, "you and you're damn muttering! You're gonna scare people."

Izuku looked up from his thoughts as he tried to jumble himself straight, "Huh? Oh Kacchan! Hi!"

"Don't 'Hi' me, get your ass over there! I'm not believing any of your bull shti right now, go. Go. GO!" he grunted out, shoving Izuku towards the standing jump.

* * *

His green haired friend had been weirder than usual lately, he had gotten a hang of the smaller fluff ball's routine, but his worrisome head could be a massive pain in the ass. As he stood next to Deku with his hands ready to blast, he made sure to not direct any of his power towards Deku, it may have been the cooler spring season, but he knew that Izuku's body was sensitive to temperature change.

Blasting forward when the timer went off for them to start, Bakugou couldn't help but look back at the boy with worry in his eyes, only for them to widen as Izuku had a small trail of blood spilling down his cheek. But when Bakugou blinked again it was gone. He'd been hallucinating. He didn't really know why, but ever since the roof incident, the only thoughts that plagued his mind were about Deku. Precious little, Izuku.

Oi… WHAT WAS THAT BASTARD DOING?!

Izuku had been preparing himself to jump as well when one of the kids from their class had been mocking him, or at least that was what Bakugou thought was happening. He recognized the boy as who he called as tape face, not because he had tape coming out from his arms, but because his mouth was so obnoxious that Bakugou wanted to fill it with shit and then tape it close.

He sent a steady glare at the boy before blasting off again within the nano-second.

Izuku had done decently at all the events so far, he wasn't heavily exceeding against anyone and was near towards the end of the spectrum of students as he hadn't shown a prowess in any specific event.

Bakugou watched closely as he tried to do the side-step event. He was still pretty fast, but Izuku looked tired. Before the next even could begin, Bakugou grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Oi, Deku did you have any sugar yet? I saw you eat some twenty minutes and five seconds ago, what does your blood sugar thingy say!?" He bursted out, shaking his friend who was staring at something blankly.

"H-Huh?! Oh Yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Kacchan! I completely forgot… hehe" Izuku muttered before unwrapping a candy and stuffing it into his mouth.

Bakugou debated on whether lecturing the idiot or not but settled on bonking him on the head lightly, "Don't be fucking stupid, we don't need you in a hospital, again."

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it~" Izuku smiled adorably.

Bakugou swore that he almost had a heart attack, yet again he swore that there was a small stain of blood near Izuku's lips.

He swore to himself that it was just another illusion.

Too bad this time it was real

* * *

Izuku was wiping away at the blood that he'd been coughing up. It was slightly painful and at first he was confused as to the reason why. Why was he hurting? He found out quickly with a sudden shiver down his spine. The candy bag he had grabbed was from a very long time ago, it was one that Kacchan had bought him. But they weren't sugar based, they were vitamin C suckers that had sugar substitutes. Before the next event proceeded he sneaked away behind one of the buildings to throw up everything he had eaten that morning. He knew people would worry, and he knew that once his health monitor went off, Recovery Girl wouldn't allow him to continue in his efforts at the fitness tests.

But he needed to be here. Izuku knew that if he wanted to prove himself, he would need to break his limits. He looked at the crimson spill that stained the ground before kicking dirt over it. He wiped away at the blood on his face again, careful to not spread it onto his white bandages.

He needed to keep the lollipop ordeal a secret since he knew that if Kacchan found out that it was because of a simple mistake nearly a year ago then he would beat himself up for it. Instead Izuku faked his smile before walking back to the rest of the group, a sucker that did nothing to help him in his mouth, dark bags forming under his eyes.

"Ah, Todoroki-kun are you ok? You don't look so well…" Uraraka had reached out towards him but Izuku merely moved her hand away, shaking his hands.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all," Izuku spoke softly, he had to keep things simple, not bring any attention towards himself.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku waited as the others slowly went forth into action. His breaths felt shaky as he felt slight pain eradicate his heart. It was taxing just to take a simple breath, the only one who seemed to notice was his older brother. But Izuku turned his head away with a scowl. He was sick of the nonsense of people worrying for his safety or for his health. If he were to worry about everything he did, then he would get nothing done!

Finally it was his turn to throw.

Izuku stood with the ball in his hands, his vision was slightly blurred as he felt a familiar burn in his throat. He grit his teeth while wearing a mask of carelessness before throwing the ball without effort, it would get far enough… It had too.

'I'll be good enough just this once, it's only one test!' Izuku painfully thought on his high of agony.

Only for it to be snatched mid-air by wrapped fabric.

"Who said you could half-ass this?" Aizawa glared venomously at Izuku, the young boy still held a fake smile deep into his face as he turned to his teacher, but his body was shaking angrily.

"That ridiculous exam… shouldn't have let in someone so needlessly irrational," Aizawa glared out at the shaking Izuku who was biting into his lip to keep from shouting in anger.

The kids of the class began to chatter behind as the teacher continued to pound down on Izuku especially. It was a terrifying sight, the most innocent looking of all boys was being especially hazed.

"I don't think he'll make it…"

"Poor kid…"

"Isn't he quirkless as well? Cut him some slack…"

Their whispers filled Izuku's mind venomously as he looked up at Aizawa-Sensei with glowing eyes full of emotions that flashed faster than a tornado.

"I saw your strategy at the exams, you analyzed the situation from above and marked down enemies by never even getting close to them, which was smart, but when you actually had to confront an enemy you broke yourself while trying. I saw how reckless you were with your intelligence, you gave it your all, and then you fell; broken. What were you going to do after that? Wait for someone to save you? You've been doing it this entire time too. You've been going all out to prove a point, but your point is all nonsense if you can't continue it without injuring yourself somehow and falling unconscious!" he aggrieved as he set the example to Izuku.

"Your actions can inconvenience the one's around you, whatever you thought you could do was extremely risky! You have the power to seriously harm an individual, but if you do not understand how to use it adequately then you are useless! NO POTENTIAL AT ALL. Do you hear me, Todoroki?" his glare only intensified before tossing the ball back to Izuku.

"Figure it out, your mindset is too similar to a certain vigilante I know of, she was always taking the dangerous route with that brain of her's even though there were much easier paths to take." he grunted out before walking back to his own position.

Izuku wanted to scream out, he was in too much pain to deal with this nonsense, he was too frustrated with all the situations that ran around him to focus on any point! He couldn't even see the best way to throw, he was way too low on sugar. His other hand was shaking uncontrollably with pain as he tried to think of a situation where he could prove himself to be in this class. Then… an absurd thought filled his head, he knew of a way to get sugar, it would barely work… but he had to give it a shot.

Izuku began to unravel one of the bandages that had wrapped over to hide his numerous scars, a new pair being added on his right from fire burns and his left with ice burns. Unwrapping the left arm exposed nasty red burns and slight purple bruises, but Izuku ignored the stares as he thought his idea through.

"Sugar comes in many forms, but it's excreted from the human body in sweat for the most part, but the thing is, with my bandages my skin hasn't been able to breathe… All the sweat if still there, this is gonna be disgusting… and if I don't get enough sugar from that… well, I guess I can reuse my sugar from my blood." He murmured to himself quickly before bringing his wrist up to his mouth and licking at his wrist, and when he couldn't feel the usual kick of sugar in his system he bit into it softly.

"Crazy kid has no chance."

From what seemed scientifically impossible, Izuku's blood had high levels of sugar in it, but it required more sugar to keep up cognitive functions in his brain and bodily functions. As he bit into his flesh the scarred skin broke open and flowed a steady stream of blood into his mouth, a rush of impact flowing through him.

'This won't work for long… But it will work for now!' Izuku thought out, wiping the blood from his chin before chucking the ball with deadly accuracy. The taste of his own blood showed a shine of vigor in his emerald eyes, shining brighter than any gem in the world.

Aizawa's attention became sharp as Izuku grew a much stronger stance in order to throw the ball. It took him a mere moment to fully comprehend that Izuku had seemingly recovered his strength, and as the ball flew with a deadly force, he couldn't help but grin.

"This kid!"

 _135.89 m_ _flashed on Aizawa's app._

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Thank you for all your comments! Leave a review because they give me tingly feelings and smiles :D They make me want to write even more!_

 _\- Author Chan._


	26. Filler Chapter 2 - Villain's Interlude

It had been days on the news every since the stories of Green Esper started showing up again. To people of the current era, most were curious. The last ever known occurrence of Green Esper in the media was nearly two decades ago, when she had been critically injured in an incident with a villain, the anti-hero vigilante had become popular back then, but she disappeared without a trace, the last few images of her being her body bleeding out from fatal gunshot wounds.

But one person always remained vigilant of the media around the once infamous name; Tomura Shigaraki.

He'd watching the news like a hawk, even distracted from his continuous endeavor of killing of All Might in a future attack at U.A. His attention was stolen by the black figure who spoke a few words.

"So that kid really might be Green Esper's son, interesting," Kurogiri mumbled as he cleaned one of the various glasses at the bar.

Shigaraki scratched as his neck slightly, 'kid?' he thought. While he had always paid attention to the news around Green Esper and was curious about the acclaimed son between her and Endeavor, the actual appearance was relatively unknown besides first hand encounters saying that the boy had the near same distinct features as the retired vigilante - green eyes and dark green hair.

"Kurogiri, tell me more about this kid…" he smothered out from under the hand on his face as he scratched at his neck.

The wispy man let out a sigh, "The tripped because I accidentally spooked him, I thought he was you because he has that same nasty habit of yours; scratching at your throats! Except, he was covered in scars… Almost as worse as any other villain, he looked kinda weak, probably bullied… but he reminded me alot of Green Esper, same fire in their eyes I guess," Kurogiri spoke softly as he placed down the now clean glass.

His soft eyes glanced up at the boy, he was wondering if he should regret telling the boy that information.

"Hmmmm… Interesting, a new player has arrived onto the level~" he cackled out before spinning on the barstool.

"Tch. Man child."

Shigaraki paid him no mind, that meant that the boy that Sensei had told him to visit really was Green Esper's son! He could barely contain himself as a smile grew darkly on his face. The only 'hero' he could ever admire was her- the woman who tried to save him off those cold streets that day, the woman who inadvertently allowed Sensei to meet him.

||Break||

It was freezing cold on the streets where the small five year old sat down in the stark cold weather. He watched as numerous people passed him by without a care on their mind, leaving his troubles to a 'hero', but no one came. He felt anger and anguish fill him until a gentle voice filled his ears and greeted him with a soft smile.

He pushed back from the woman as he doubted she would actually help him, but she gave him a blanket and a cup of warm water and told him to wait there while she went to go grab something. And then… a man appeared. He remembered the man offered and all the hope that prospered in his as the man gave him the proposition, but then… that lady returned. But this time she had a mask on, that lady was a hero! But he had two? No… she wasn't a hero… she was a vigilante: she was Green Esper.

"Ah? Oh sir, are you planning on taking him home with you? Adoption is a wonderful thing but it takes too long, want me to help sneak you a legal document? No charge of course!" She smiled happily just to offer her services.

The man who he would soon know to be sensei or otherwise known as All For Once, agreed.

The woman had given him a fake birth certificate and pushed any process with legalities aside, she just looked happy that he had found a home. When she was nervous and helped them out, he noticed a little habit of hers - she liked to scratch at her neck. So Tomura did too.

He became obsessed with every little she did, he researched her powers and found out what she did to the villains who caused nothing but pain. She was such a sweet woman, but she executed those of dirty nature without a thought or grace. She majestic, she was wonderful, she was like a mother that he never had… Green Esper was the world's only true "HERO".

For a week she came to the place where sensei took him and made sure he was taken care of well, she wouldn't pry into their relationships, but would come in with a small gift for the new family of two.

"I hope you grow up to be a strong man, Tomura-kun! You remind me a little of myself, always know that there are good people in the world, only that that sometimes there are ones who obstruct the truth…" and with that it was the last he had seen of her.

Because the next time she was on the news, someone had tried to _kill_ her.

||Break||

But now she had a son, and he truly did look just like her… And for some reason, Tomura didn't want to ever let go of the boy's face from his mind…

 _Izuku Todoroki… What a pretty name._

 _A/N:_

 _Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I spent more of my time today being sick with a fever and finally answering some of my annoyances that have been showing up lately through the comments, apparently a lot of people are really confused about Izuku's powers, and since it's my job as an author I really do try to get things right, but when I have to mention the same fact a million timess and have some people complain about it because others need refreshers, I GET IRRITATED._

 _So for the convinience of anyone STILL confused about IZUKU'S QUIRK/ POWER_

 ** _HERE NOW STOP BUGGING ME. I LOVE QUESTIONS BUT IF YOU DON'T BOTHER TO FIND THE ANSWERS YOURSELF FIRST THEN IDEK ANYMORE_**

 **First Mention of Izuku Reaching Human Limits of Strength:**

For the next two days, Izuku did not see the scrawny older man who resembled a shrunken skeleton. He continued cleaning the trash on his own, specializing a technique he had found to be quite interesting.

The ability and talent he had to think at abnormal speeds with adroit control over his entire body led him to develop an entire ten volume set of journals on how to utilize his powers.

With enough research into the extent of the human body without a quirk, Izuku learned that the legs, were the most powerful and versatile at close ranged combat with most power, speed and proficiency, except for the fact that their larger area of inference left him much more vulnerable to his opponents, so he researched into the limits of the human strength.

And what he found astounded him. The books and news articles of the far past gave him acumen into the vast understanding of how each body part worked, and legs were amazing…

One human being was recorded to be able to impact over 1220 kilograms of force onto another human being. That strength was greater than a speeding bullet. Applying it to his own merit, Izuku trained. And while he couldn't get to 1220 kilograms of force by kicking pebbles in the air to his targets, he was able to learn something new.

By controlling his limbs in precise and in a conscientious matter, he was able to up the aptness of which force was applied, increasing the velocity of the transfer of power which allowed him to make mere pebbles into bullets using his legs. Although this way of attack was very dangerous, one wrong move or the wrong weight of pebbles, even if they were a millimeter too sharp could puncture through his own leg and possibly cripple him in the worst case scenario. Luckily his intellect and mind power made up for that, making calculation that were untimely and uncountable with precise digression from harm's way.

Maybe he didn't have a quirk, maybe he didn't have the capability of breaking human limits, but his mind was beyond the years, quirk or not he would become a hero. **(Ch.11).**

 **Hyper Sense Explanation and Izuku's Pro's and Con's:**

 _Hyper Sense:_

 _Power: The mental and physical ability to breach the very limits of human intelligence, strength, and prowess in exchange for glucose sugars. While seemingly like a quirk, this ability exhibits nothing of the profile of such, having no emissions, mutations nor transformative abilities, see game manual for more (Journal #1)_

 _Pros: Advancements in every Human category, the ability to control the unconscious actions of the brain and having hypersensitive senses. Fastest comprehensive abilities and voices of reason. Unknown. Unknown._

 _Cons: Without sugar you will go through seizure-like convulsing pains, rapid blood loss through the nose and mouth and other orifices, and possible death. The user cannot break any sort of human ability, meaning only records of the past evolutions of humanity may be put into effect. The user, if too hesitant can fall victim to their own thoughts and voices, developing into a similar case to Mania. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown._ **(Ch.14)**

 **Mention of Izuku's Physique**

But it seemed as if Kacchan had failed to notice his muscle mass and growth in health. Izuku wasn't frail, yes he had a sugar condition, but otherwise his body was healthier than most. **(Ch.17)**

 **One Moment of Izuku thinking of combining his abilities:**

Could he possibly use his physical prowess combined with his strategy to turn a mere pencil into the sharpest of daggers? The thought was an intriguing theory that he had focused for the past hour on. Using the very mechanical pencil he was theorizing about, his note book was full of pages of notes on the physical dynamics of what a pencil was.

There were chemical formulas for compounds that could replace the simple graphite led in the case that he needed something stronger, but each of these became much more complex as the seconds ticked by. It was only when a clear and brutish voice interrupted his thoughts that Izuku looked up. **(Ch.18)**

 **Izuku Understanding a basic view of his physical limits**

Taking in a breath and also a piece of candy under his tongue, he quickly analyzed the situation, drawing conclusions that from his location it would take . He took into consideration his limits and quickly flipped through his notes to re-account his speed and agility through the markers of information and statistics throughout each page. Closing it with a quick flip of his wrist, Izuku readied himself for a long run. ( **Ch.19)**

 **Teachers Speculating about Bakugou and Izuku**

Footage of both Izuku and Katsuki played onto the screens.

"In first place was that crazy kid on the rooftops! Did you see how he got up there so fast? His quirk must be some type of superhuman ability or something! Thirty-eight villain points, but I didn't even see him hit them!" one teacher exclaimed as the images of Izuku rushing around on the skyscrapers would issue awe into anyone, "He got sixty points for knocking that zero-pointer down. Yeah, there have been others who've damaged that behemoth but he completely desecrated that beast! Did you see him smash into it's head like that, with a stapler! What innovation, he just makes me want to yell 'YEAH'!"

Other teachers began inputting their opinions about Bakugou, and in the background some argued about their quirks, "But you have to admit, that second place fellow is explosive! Those robots were just itching to fight him, yet he blew all of them to pieces! Seventy villain points! I don't think I've ever seen it before, it's impressive since he was quite the odd one out there, didn't get a single rescue point; what a power-house."

The questions about their quirks began to arise more frequently, while others speculated on their weaknesses.

"That kid seemed to have some type of sugar condition, did you see how the second place examinee rushed over to that quadrant?! He must have flown over here with his quirk, but it's not serious enough for us to report to the police, but he sure was fast! That must have been quite the ride for him to blast through. Wonder how he did it," the teachers each took a pause.

"Wait, did the first place kid even have a quirk? Someone check his records."

And with that, noises of surprise and yells of excitement exploded everywhere.

" _This kid doesn't even have a quirk! What a little badass"_

" _Wait- isn't he Endeavor's son, the one everyone thinks is the love-child between him and Green Esper? I knew I saw that climbing before, their styles are similar!"_

" _Green Esper's kid?! No wonder he's amazing!"  
_ " _Hey don't forget Endeavor, that kid must of inherited that flame-head's ambitious nature, did you see how he jumped onto that robot?"_

" _There is no way he is quirkless! He must have some type of hidden quirk! Maybe the two are hiding his potential?"_

" _MAYBE YOU IDIOTS SHOULD STOP GOSSIPING!"_ **(Ch.23)**

 **Izuku's own input on his abilities**

He knew that compared to other students his abilities and actions would seem off. Contrary to his mass strength and agility, Izuku's body looked thin and less muscular than he should be, though he found that prospect hilarious because he could break quirkless world records with mere ease, and because of his training, Izuku was able to surpass those limits. Build upon them until they were broken, he had made his own. **(Ch.24)**

 **Izuku's Speed issue**

Even before the timer went off, his muscles were ready to run; he had told them through his brain signals to feel the adrenaline that one would feel when already running, there would be no buildup, only a smash of speed as Izuku raced forward. Some people looked at him in awe, mainly his older brother. **(Ch.24)**

 **Izuku noting that he had underestimated his abilities and Aizawa's notes.**

"Izuku Todoroki, 4.15 seconds!" Izuku's head nearly snapped off as he looked at the robot, '4.15 seconds?! That's not human!'

Aizawa watched the scene with great intrigue, that type speed and momentum shouldn't be possible for the human body, and still there were no clarifications on the boy's quirk. He decided to wait more until the boy did anything troubling. He just had a gut feeling that eventually he would have to interfere… **(Ch.24)**

 **Izuku's thoughts show that he knows his quirk isn't physical and it requires the game Trade Me along with his physical manifestation of the quirk: little Izuku.**

"What I know right now is that my quirk isn't physical, whatever it is, it involves a card game… Trade me. That game required memories in order to trade for quirks, and my hyper-senses aren't part of a quirk but rather some type of bodily extension… But does that mean I can lose in the future? If I play that game again can I trade this power for a quirk? No… too risky, that would also mean my intelligence would go away, and if I traded this power, would I lose the memories that it gave me? Or would my brain waves stay the same… Either way, losing this ability could harm me in some way, and those nightmare abilities… How do they work? If my quirk is all about trading, what am I trading the torment of others for? The only logical explanation I can think of is either some type of brain matter or… something much darker. Could I be trading away my own life force for the nightmares that others see? I know from general appearances that there was some type of memory swapping involved, more than even I know of… Meaning… I still have my original memories, it's only the current me cannot access them! But if that's true, then how do I have my current memories? If that's a phenomenon on its own… Ugh… this entire quirk is too confusing to understand! What if it's not a quirk, no… That younger version of me… he's some type of emission quirk that's personified himself, he's like that Tokoyami guy, he has a shadow helper thing - this kid in my head is the exact same…" **(Ch.24).**

 **Did I re-read my entire story just to get those excerpt for you? Yes, FIVE TIMES. I FOUDN ALL THEM THE FIRST TIME BUT I STILL LOOKED FOR MORE!**

 **I love your guys' comments, and they really drive me forward, but when I see that there are comments questions points of plot that I've already establish soooooo many times, I can get really frustrated, especially if someone conintuously questions THE SAME THING.**

 **If you are confused by anything, usually the chapter title give a hint - just reread it.**


	27. Chapter 25 - Concern from Friends

The minute Aizawa-Sensei managed to record Izuku's score down, Bakugou looked as if he were about to burst, and in that moment he started rushing forward with his quirk on full blast. His friend was injured, he bit into his own skin, he was being reckless. Bakugou didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that his body felt cold when Izuku unwrapped his arm and made them watch as crimson blood poured into his mouth.

"O-Oh my god, what is he doing?!"

"To-Todoroki… did he just- Did he just drink his own blood? Th-that can't be part of his quirk can it? Self-mutilation?"

"Oh gosh! All those scars…"

"Is he ok?!"

Words of concern drowned out Bakugou's own worries before he noticed crowds of people cheering…

"Good job! That's a throw worthy of the title hero!"

"He may have injured himself, but compared to his first throw, this was magnificent!"

"Hmph! Still not better than my sparkles!~"

Ok, Bakugou ignored the last one. But as he continued to watch, he noticed that Izuku wasn't as feeble as he once thought he was. The boy held his own, and even in times of trouble he continued.

It was when Izuku made his way back towards the crowd that Bakugou stepped into his light.

"You did good… Izuku," He managed to drawl out shockingly before looking at the boy's wound. The bandage was nicely wrapped but he could tell that his friend looked tired.

"Now… YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT?! DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT EATING YOUR FUCKING SUGAR?! WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR COLLAR SHIT OFF YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FUCKING BULL CRAP, WHAT BULLSHIT IS THIS NONSENSE WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ACTING SO IRRESPONSIBLY!?" He vented out as he shook the boy's shoulders back and forth.

The crowd behind them watched dejectedly as Izuku bubbled away at his answer.

"I just ate the wrong type of candy, don't worry I'll go see recovery girl after this!" his quickly replied with a tint of red covering his cheeks in embarrassment, he didn't like worrying Kacchan especially with how easily it happened, but he didn't like getting yelled at since the noise hurt his sensitive ears.

"I'm fine, Kacchan" he smiled before the blonde boy smacked him up the head.

"No! You are not fucking, 'fine'. What the hell do you mean wrong type of candy!? Are you fucking insane?! This is your god damn health we're talking about you fucking idiot. Shut your fucking trap of a mouth and keep your bullshit on your tongue! If you need do some type of vampire shit because you are out of sugar then you could have asked me! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU INJURE YOURSELF?!" He screamed out, his hands full of sweat, uncontrollable power building at his fingertips.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, WHY DO YOU WORRY SO MUCH?! IF I SAY I'M FINE THEN I AM FINE, KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed back, the two getting into a fiery argument that stirred Shoto's attention, it was similar to the one they had earlier this morning...

"Enough!" Bakugou was suddenly stripped away from his conversation with Izuku by a strong force wrapping around his body, all the power and rage he felt before flashed away within seconds of a cold gaze staring at him.

"Stop using your quirk already! I'm getting dry eye over here!" Aizawa complained irritably as the students made their own conjectures about the situation.

And with that, Izuku hurriedly walked away from his friend, he himself fuming. Shoto stared at Bakugou who looked dejected from being yelled at by Izuku. But Shoto could care less about the explosive bastard, he gave him a cruel smirk… In all honesty, Shoto would prefer it if Izuku didn't have Bakugou as a friend, or any friends at all really, too much of a liability when it came to Izuku's safety.

And soon, the rest of the fitness tests passed by quickly. Surprisingly, even with Izuku's lesser performances towards the end, he got a decent rating. Izuku stood proud as he looked at the screen displaying his name in 10th place.

After the entire fiasco with how Aizawa had stopped him earlier, Izuku could only conclude that the man wasn't actually going to expel someone, which was a surprising conclusion for him to bring since he remembered from his hero journals that Aizawa had a tendency for student expulsion… alot.

What Izuku was not aware of was the blonde bulky man known as All Might spying on his class, more specifically; him.

But for now that didn't matter.

Izuku stared ahead with a nurse's slip in his hands. Walking past the barriers that seemed to draw conflict between him and the other students, Izuku took off every bandage that covered his scars. Burns, scrapes, and cuts all aligned like vicious scars on a pale sky of freckled skin. As the cool wind brushed against him, Izuku let out a sigh.

He could every stare grow, he could hear the whispers as if they were loud booming voices… He could discern each tone before turning his back to his classmates and walked away. His scars and injuries had remained as his insecurities, they stained his mind as illnesses he did not know how to solve because they were objects he never remembered receiving. He thought back to the vivid images that one of Kacchan's lackeys had recorded of him.

" _Weak… you had no strength… You were not as smart… I'm not him anymore!"_ Izuku's thoughts rampaged unscathingly as he took silent steps to the nurse's office. It was only then he saw a face that rid him of his worries.

"Izuku? You're in the hero course?"

Izuku turned a full one-eighty in his personality as the dark mood shifted towards the light, "Hitoshi! You're here!"

* * *

The two caught up quickly over what they missed out on each other over the summer. Izuku explained the new injuries with Hitoshi inquired about.

"I saw you rush towards that blonde kid on the t.v. man, you sure got guts, what did you do to get these ones? They're new." Hitoshi whistled as he poked at one of the scars on Izuku's arms.

He was always fond of Izuku showing him those odd marks, even more when Izuku tried to explain how he got each one. It was a dark experience of witnessing a boy detachingly describe what must have been torture at the time. But Hitoshi knew that Izuku could only act that way because he viewed the him before his current memories as a different person: someone who was weaker.

"Ah those? Uhm…" Izuku had gone through every thought quickly within a second before turning to reply to his friend, "My dad and brother got into a bit of a… I don't know how to describe it besides they had really bad mental breakdowns… I got in the middle of it."

His voice was soft with a slight tone of hoarseness that showed how tired he was. Hitoshi gave the boy a once over before giving him a small hug.

"I wouldn't worry about it… You told me that your brother didn't mean anything that first time either… I don't think your overprotective dad would apply to that either… Flame-headed dick." Hitoshi complained, he had never truly admired Endeavor after he heard of how he essentially abandoned Izuku' mom.

"Hitoshi, I know what you're thinking again, and for the last time, my mom left my dad, not the other way around. She and him never should have been a couple, honestly, I sometimes doubt if my dad even cares to that extent, ya know?" Izuku chided quietly with a smile.

"Augh. That reminds me, I need to go to the nurse and get some sugar before heading home, you wanna join?" the boy's smile melted away at Hitoshi's heart.

"Anything you want, dude." He smirked before ruffling the slightly shorter boy's hair, which Izuku slightly grimaced in discomfort.

"OI, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" A familiar voice boomed near Izuku.

Hitoshi turned to face the noise, it was the boy who Izuku had to save; Bakugou Katsuki.

"Oh look, it's the exploding kid who tried to deny help from a sensible person; what do you want, blondie?" Hitoshi scowled towards Bakugou, he knew of him slightly from Izuku, but any bastard that dared hurt him once was on his no-no list.

"You shouldn't fluff his that way when he's low on sugar! Are you trying to worsen his migraines? Move the fuck out of the way, nobody." Bakugou growled before shoving Hitoshi aside and grabbing Izuku who was too tired to fight back.

Hitoshi glared as he was shoved but wasn't able to say anything back, the two boys had already sped off, leaving him alone in the hallway. He couldn't help but clench his fists. Why was Izuku always covered with other people? Wasn't he enough? They were smarter than these idiots, they had little physical power, but they could save any peril just by using their minds; or at least that was what Hitoshi thought.

 _Too bad that Izuku had already grown up far out of his juvenile reach_

* * *

"Kacchan… _Kacchan!_ " Izuku had to snap the frustrated boy out of his small little world.

When he finally came back to his own thoughts, he looked back at his precious little friend. Deku, the boy who he had scared so many times before, the boy who he worried about constantly, the boy who he felt a urge to protect. Whenever he was around, he could barely keep his mood in check.

Izuku had to stop his own thoughts as the boy committed a move that surprised even him. Kacchan enveloped him in a deep hug and he could the wetness of tears fall onto his uniform.

"D-Deku… I'm so sorry… I just don't want you to hurt yourself! I got angry… I'm so fucking stupid sometimes…" He grumbled out deeply as his hold on the boy tightened.

The two stood outside the nurse's office when Izuku gently let out a sigh, and he himself let go of his anger from earlier. He thought it was the sugar scarcity in his body, without his power source, he became crankier, more immature, less thoughtful…

"It's ok… It's ok… I'm for scaring you." Izuku welcomed the hug, it was after all his own fault for the incident. He grabbed the wrong bag, and was too dependant on his senses to rationalize his situation.

The scene was heartwarming as the two boys stood there in a still moment of comfort before Izuku pushed Kacchan slightly back.

"I still need to go to the nurse, Kacchan. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hurt my other friends, they keep me happy too!" Izuku lightly scolded as Kacchan let out a slightly agitated face.

"If any of those fuckers mess with you, they mess with me!"

"Kacchan! Stop that, people are going to think that we are dating or something." Izuku playfully taunted, a small smile yet again tugging at his lips, and within a moment he disappeared into the nurse's office.

Bakugou stood there in thought…

" _Dating or something…"_ the few words danced on his tongue, and with a cocky smirk, he walked in behind Izuku.

* * *

All Might had found himself more attached to the young green haired boy as he learned more about his story. The fact that his mother was Green Esper lit a spark of wonder inside of him that was brighter than before. Over the few weeks while he was in his weakened form, he talked to the sweet lady about her daily life and found her to be a sociable woman with a lot of good taste in romance novels. The two began having sunday book club hangouts with some nice green tea. It was through her that he found out more about Izuku. It was also the past weekend when she confirmed to him that she was Green Esper.

And recently, he couldn't help but view Izuku almost like a son. All Might had somehow managed to slip his way into the household of green. Izuku had kept his lips closed about his identity and often waved to him if he ever saw him before retreating to the other couch to write down something in his journals before doing some other things in his room.

Inko had been talking about giving Izuku parts of her old costume, it was funny in comparison seeing as how her old costume never had feminine aspects, it was always a loose baggy black jumpsuit with that black face mask and black hat, eventually it grew to have black gloves and green goggles. All Might continued to think about the evolutions that Inko's costume had faced to get to its most recent form.

Now outdated, there lied a pair of high-scope goggles with a connection to the criminal database of Japan with active channels to all forms of media, that black mask from the past evolved into one with a fearsome design of a skeleton's lower jaw, and the once simple black outfit of a jumpsuit was replaced with a full battle set of damaged kevlar, showing the close encounters that its owner had once faced, the only things unchanged were the simple gloves with grips attached at the palms.

Inko let out a nostalgic smile as she revealed moments of her past to him, her fingers traced over a large shatter in the kevlar.

"I found out I was pregnant with Izuku after a large dispute with a villain… he punctured me in my stomach and I had to get emergency surgery at a friend's hidden base… I was lucky to still keep him with me. I was only two weeks pregnant at the time… but I could have lost him to my reckless life style, so I chose to retire and life a simple life off my savings and pick pocketing of villains. And then I met my husband, his name was Hisashi, such a sweet man… sadly he passed away twelve years ago." Inko spoke nostalgically as he nearly picked at the small dents in the armor. And with so, the hours passed.

"It's amazing… you were able to give up the life of a hero and as a vigilante to become a mother!" All Might had exclaimed in awe after every story Inko managed to tell him.

In turn, All Might spilled the beans of what he knew of Izuku, even commenting on how much his climbing styles resembled his mother's.

"Ah, Yagi-san do you perhaps teach at Izuku's school?" She prodded curiously with a simple smile, at least he knew which side of the family it came from.

But as All Might interpreted the question, he had to come up with something quick. Sweat nearly gathered enough to drop down his face as he nervously replied, "Oh yes! I'm a teacher for the hero course! I only come out sometimes though, since Aizawa-Sensei is there!"

"Hmmmm? Aizawa-Sensei? That man has a very pretty name." Inko sweetly smiled before taking a long sip of her green tea.

Somewhere in the world, two men felt jealousy and one let out a large sneeze.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Thank you all for the kind words of support! I appreciated the apologies that came after my rather large grievance;; I know that it can weird to view fanfictions as the same in the context of regular novels, but I write a lot of explanation, so I'd advise re-reading any chapter before questioning about it, by no means does that mean I hate questions. I'm fine if you ask me questions or sometimes mention you couldn't find a detail yourself, and I love you guys all for such kind-hearted understandings of my situation. I'll try and answer any questions with a PM of an excerpt from the chapter, as I always have._

 _As always, I love your comments and reviews about the story, plot and characters. They motivate me to write and I am forever thankful, happy fall holidays!_

 _-Author Chan_


	28. Chapter 26 - Family Meals

It had only been the first day of school with only one class but Izuku felt exhausted. After he went to the nurse he had to decide whether he wanted to wear those bandages again… He knew that only the very tips of each scar would show, except for the one on his neck. He decided that his confidence from the hours before should hold true. His scars were reminders that there was still so much more to discover in the world before him.

"Is your wrist ok?" A loud and booming voice seemingly slammed right into his ears, the cause being Iida, Tenya.

"Oh? Iida, I'm fine." Izuku spoke softly with a smile, "Recovery Girl scolded me for turning this off…" Izuku chuckled softly while pointing at his collar.

"That was a reckless mistake of you, thank goodness you are feeling better!" Iida spoke semi-casually before diving deep into a monologue.

"But Aizawa-Sensei sure did fool us! He made me think 'this is what it means to be at the top!', but even our own instructor deceived us! Moreover, it gives you the glimpse of what it truly means to be a hero doesn't it? That no matter what moral you hold yourself to, there always be competition!"

Izuku nodded in response, "It does make you think of the future battles we'll have to face as heroes… ya know?" Izuku asked his own question with a short movement of his fingers scratching at his neck; his ever-famous bad habit.

"It does! I've really met someone who thinks into these type of scenarios as well, forgive me for the crudeness, but do you mind if we could be 'friends'?" Iida asked tenaciously with a frank expression on his face.

At that moment, Izuku could only laugh at the situation.

"Oh gosh, I never took you to be this serious of a person, of course! You don't have to ask to be friends, I'm grateful truly." Izuku snorted adorably with every word, it was a cute scene and Iida couldn't help but blush at his own social awkwardness.

"Ah… I see."

It wasn't long until the two boys were interrupted themselves by a bubbly force, "Hey! You two, wait up! Are you to the station as well?" Uraraka spoke cheerfully, nearly tripping on a rock, but she held her own and catched up to the two.

"Oh! It's you, Infinity Girl." Iida spoke solemnly as he gave a polite nod.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka, you must be Tenya Iida and you're… Todoroki, Deku?" She asked quizzically towards the two, her question being more inclined towards Izuku in the instance.

Izuku merely smiled at the familiar nickname, "Ah no, my real name is Izuku, Deku is just a playful nickname my friend gave me!" Izuku spoke happily in response.

It was a refreshing scene of a group of teenagers walking together with happy smiles on their faces. But Izuku knew the truth of the situation, merely a few years from now they would all be heroes where every choice could cost a life. He looked forward as he focused towards the horizon at the group marched forward. Tomorrow would be another battle, but when he got home… it would be the continuation of war.

When the three passed the gates of the school he could sense the intent gaze of a skeleton with eyes full of pure determination. He looked up towards the building of the school and noticed a small, blonde spec. The normal human eye could never see who it was, but Izuku instantly recognized the man. And before he left with the others, he gave a wave towards the man he got to know as Yagi-San: All Might.

He soon separated from his group from the station as each took their own trains home. Izuku sat down in the subway and patiently waited as thoughts crossed his mind. He didn't know what to expect when he arrived at his father's home. He could only theorize for the event while he travelled across town.

"Dad might be really angry, he got furious when I got into that fight with the slime, sludge thing. But he seemed calm after we went to the hospital after that 'nightmare' incident. And I doubt that he has any inclinations from stopping me and my pursuit to be a hero anymore. He was rather worried of my safety as any other parent. I think he'll focus more on Nii-Chan though, especially since he got into the school first. I doubt that my dad will be happy though… The first situations that immediately come to mind are punishment or praise. It's a fifty-fifty chance… All I can do it hope…" Izuku muttered to himself as he quickly rationalized the millions of thoughts which swarmed head. He popped in one of the round candies that Recovery Girl had given him, he gazed out from the train that finally stopped at its destination. From here, Izuku would have to walk home, it was a pressured journey as he could feel his anxiety climb up from his throat. He could only drown himself in sugar until he arrived to the Todoroki family estate, his father waiting outside the gates for him with a patient look in his eye. Izuku could finally let out a welcomed sigh.

"Hi Dad."

"Son…"

An awkward silence came between the two. That was before the usually stoic or contrarily hot-heated man jumped at Izuku with a large hug, and gave a reaction that was a millionth of a percent of what Izuku thought of.

"Uwahhh- My little baby got into U.A.! I'm so proud, my little green muffin is going to be just like his mom and I! Uwuwuwuu!" Enji let out cry after cry of hot tears as they spilled down his cheeks.

"I-I'm so proud of you! You bested your man's thoughts! I wish you would have told me, I would have gotten a cake!" he continued to cry dramatically while bending over on his knees to hug his short son.

Izuku could only stare at the older man with a rather shocked look before settling into the warm embrace. It was comforting as the smell of burnt cinnamon filled his nostrils. Izuku was home with his family, and that thought of warmth washed over him before he spoke gently to his father.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you might get mad, I only wanted to make you a bit proud, seeing as how Shoto is really powerful and I'm not- I didn't want to disappoint you... I'm sorry dad-" Izuku spoke softly but was given the immediate reaction of a tighter hug, choking out his final word.

"I LOVE MY GREEN HAIRED SON!"

* * *

That night, everyone in the Todoroki household had a family dinner. Enji recovered his stoic appearance in front of everyone else as the entire family ate Izuku's favorite meal from a take-out joint. It felt awkward to Shoto and Fuyumi who had never ate 'take-out' until their father and Izuku who ate the rather undignified fast cuizine on a regular basis through either work or in Izuku's case his mother falling asleep and he was too mindful to wake her up to make dinner.

Shoto glanced at his younger brother who had been avoiding him all day… He understood how he felt, and thought back to the earlier in the day when he had chewed out the younger boy. It concerned him how Izuku was now boldly exposing his scars, did he feel proud of them? Had he turned his younger brother into some psycho maniac who liked pain? Shoto quickly fell into a state of concerned thoughts as he swore that he was foaming at the mouth in stress.

No one paid mind to the situation as a whole before Izuku started conversations during the meal; something that no one had ever done in their family - meals had always been cold and simple, never warm and talkative.

"I met a few new friends today, I also got in touch with a friend from Junior High! It was a bit of stressful because we got an unexpected test, but I managed to get tenth place! I know can't get ahead of people like Onii-san in any physical aspects, but I was able to get ahead of everyone else! I know that statement is a bit boastful, but I was actually surprised to rank so far!" Izuku spoke fondly of his day as his father nodded along, paying close attention to the conversation.

"How was your day, Dad, Fuyumi?" He asked with yet another cheerful smile.

The room shifted as the mood became much lighter; Shoto stopped worrying, Fuyumi wasn't as awkward in her adjustment, and their father had a slight grin on his face - a change from the usual.

"W-Well, I saved people today." Enji concluded swiftly as he stuffed a piece of pork into his mouth. Leaving Fuyumi to continue.

"Uhmm… There was this funny moment at work today! A little kid discovered his quirk in the elementary division, he was a late bloomer! He accidently got stuck to the ceiling, it took hours for the janitor to get him down, but the kid just kept laughing about the fact that he got his quirk!" She giggled as she spoke, her body was shaking in laughter and soon Izuku laughed along.

Eventually, even Shoto gave a loud chuckle, and Enji smiled. For once in the Todoroki household, the group felt like a family.

"That reminds me of this one thing I remember from when I was a kid! My mom was trying to grab a frying pan from the kitchen cabinet when I was four, I remember trying to lift it with some type of quirk since my mom's quirk attracts small objects. It didn't end well at all!~" Izuku laughed out in a fit of giggles, "I swore the pan was coming to me, but it was because it was an earthquake and my mom was so worried that I got hit by something because I was yelling about a quirk!" he snickered.

The others were inclined to laugh along as the night went by with everyone telling stories, but as the feeling of being a family seemingly grew stronger, Shoto felt more isolated. Izuku still refused to talk to him directly, not even sparing a glance.

Even when the meal ended and everyone said goodnight, Izuku ignored him. Shoto couldn't feel anything but the cold truth of rejection.

"Good night, Izuku." he spoke quietly, wondering about his response; but he got none.

 _The silent treatment hurt_.


	29. Chapter 27 - Blanket Memories

Izuku spent his night sitting on his bed while looking over his vast array of school supplies he would be taking tomorrow for school. Dozens of fresh new journals stood for the taking and he nearly drooled at the thought of filling up each page with ink and graphite. On the hand there were his prior filled journals, he looked through them all and memorized their contents thoroughly. He was in a good mood because he managed to find that pesky journal that started his entire endeavor of knowledge.

The first journal.

Izuku had yet to open the journal that had filled him with such anxiety. He refused to look at it yet because of the implications the card on the front page could have. He also remembered the words that his quirk spoke to him…

" _Being a quirk isn't easy! Learn your place! I don't want to play anymore!"_

From the information he analyzed in his brain, he knew that one; his quirk was sentient of its own actions and thought separately from his own thoughts, two; while he couldn't contact his quirk, his quirk could contact him through that black space with the cards… and three; those cards were his memories, and he could trade his memories for powers….; but what were the limitations for each trade? Slowly, conquering his fear and stepping up for the action, he turned the cover of the journal over. And there, sitting right in front of him was the small game manual.

But no matter how many times he read the damn thing, he couldn't make any sense out of it. It was irritating as he read the nonsensical handwriting of short curves and slashes of kanji. He felt like ripping the paper apart as the only words he could decipher were 'trading memories, for power'. How stupid was that?!

Pushing the small scripts away he let out a frustrated sigh. He grabbed his notebook and walked out of his room. He was going to take notes… but then he stopped. His gaze softened as a figure lied against the wall of the hallway with a light blue pillow tucked behind his head as he slept.

"Nii-chan…" Izuku softly sighed as he rubbed at his temples. He let out simple mutter about his older brother being stupid before getting him a blanket from his room, it was one from when he first moved in - the All Might blanket; what a pure indicator of who had covered him.

He gotten down on his knees and gently sat close to his older brother to adjust the cloth. When Izuku tucked the blanket around his older brother's sides, he couldn't help but notice the smallest features that they seemed to share. They had the same nose, tiny little buttons that could symbolize elegance or cuteness. It seemed as if they would always be on the opposite sides of each spectrum. Izuku slowly withdrew his body from his elder brother's side, his hands leaving the blanket, only for them to be snatched in a lazy but death-defying grip.

" _Don't leave….me" Shoto whispered out in a slurred breath._

'Yup. Definitely still asleep…' Izuku thought to himself softly as he was dragged back down to the ground. Using his other hand to stuff another piece of candy in his mouth, Izuku took the opportunity to take notes on his brother; he had gotten through the entire notebook and was writing on the back cover when the half-and-half boy stirred and suddenly clasped him in a bear hug and his notebook and pen skidded far away from him.

Izuku didn't know whether to curse out loudly or patiently keep his anger within. He could feel his eyebrow twitch as the rage grew in his heart. He wasn't able to finish writing his last sentence, and now that writing was far beyond his reach. Izuku had been buried into the blanket next to Shoto and had a harder time breathing under the warm sheet.

'I shall think of a way to make you embarrass yourself in front of the entire class!' Izuku mentally growled to himself as he stared calmly at his older brother with shaking anger boiling away to be let out and unleashed.

As the hours passed by Izuku eventually let his anger simmer away into nothing as he watched his brother breathe in and out. The past image of how his father viewed his brother's mother horrified him. He remembered the words that haunted him the most.

' _These children are useless… Inko would have made better.'_

Even though Izuku had no personal recollection of his past bullying, he often held nostalgia and reacted to the words that implied him to be worthless or useless. And hearing it again through his head that his brother was viewed the same, hurt him.

His older brother was powerful, even though his sense of morality and true maturity wasn't yet set in stone, he knew what he was driving for. Even though Izuku thought his older brother was hypocritical, even though he knew that his older brother could injure him yet again, even though his brain told him that one day Shoto would be involved in his death somehow… Izuku couldn't help but love his brother. He remembered back to when he first saw the boy when he woke up on that hospital bed.

He had been so confused to where he was at, but the figures around him were loud and fiery, the only calm force being Shoto.

The only one able to make him link all the occurrences that happened around his life was Shoto.

The one who made him remember how to fight was Shoto.

The one who remembered him, not the nightmare, was Shoto…

Izuku let out a sigh as he continuously stared at his older brother's scared face. Slowly, he reached out towards the red marr, it was a water burn, someone had poured boiling water onto him… Probably when he was young.

"I wish I could see that… See why you are so afraid to use everything you have… Why do you look so sad when you are looking at me? What's in there..." Izuku spoke softly as he used his fingers to lightly trace the red skin. Only, he was transported into a booming image - Shoto's memories of his childhood.

* * *

Izuku wanted to throw up… He had seen images upon images of horror etch themselves into his brain in a white flash of light. Breathing frantically he looked back at the sleeping figure, but Shoto wasn't there. Izuku wasn't in the hallway… he was in a different dimension. Unlike Izuku, his brother's mentality was not as sound. And in a quick turn of a events, Shoto witnessed his younger brother's death firsthand…

* * *

He stood on a rooftop to see a familiar mop of emerald locks flow in the wind. Izuku was wearing a black uniform, something Shoto was able to recognize as his middle school uniform. For some reason he couldn't fully hear the words that the boy was saying. Only the tears and emotions that flocked his body before he stood up on the rails and jumped. Waves of terror and realization flooded Shoto, but how? How was he witnessing this?

He rushed to run and grab at Izuku, to save him somehow but he was too late… He looked down frantically to see what happened, but there was nothing. Izuku simply disappeared, but a ringing tone of his voice echoed in his head. He couldn't discern what was happening as the world melted around him. That was until everything came to a halt, and a white space appeared before him. And there, he saw Izuku.

The two only saw each other in a flash, each shifting forms - Izuku turned back to his bandaged and bloodied form that fell off the roof, and poor Shoto flashed from his childhood, the bandages that were carefully wrapped around his head.

" _DEKU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"  
_ " _SHOTO, DON'T BE WEAK!"_

The voices of the past stirred in the air before the images before them faded away, and the two woke up.

* * *

Izuku was dragged out of the small scene first, he let out a deep breath as he took in the images that flashed briefly before him. He couldn't remember what really happened, but he knew it was part of his quirk…

But what did he trade?

Slowly his older brother woke up in a start, his eyes burst open and stared at surprise at the younger boy who he had been hugging to death throughout the night.

Izuku felt guilt rise up in his throat, but he decided to fake it and pretend to not know anything.

"Nii-Chan are you ok?" He asked gently, building up his own fears behind him to comfort his older brother who stared at him blankly.

"I-Izuku? Ah… Thank you… I-I'm sorry about yesterday." He still refused to let Izuku out of his grip. After he had seen his body fall, he couldn't help but want to keep him close. It hurt to be apart from him now… For some reason Izuku's simple smile made him forget his worries, and only made him remember the pleasant times of the past when he was with his own mother.

Izuku faked a chuckle, "You can be overprotective, can you please let me go now?" he smiled gently as he pushed at the stronger boy's arms.

"Mm… no." Shoto, although terrified, was now calmer just from his younger brother's presence… It was warm and comforting, that was until he felt a sharp jab of pain in his abdomen.

"Nii-chan~ As much as I enjoy your company, you need to learn the definition of personal space!" Izuku said dully as he got up from the writhing Shoto who he elbowed in the stomach, a lollipop resting in his mouth as he though over the previous events.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Thank you for your guys' continued support! I love hearing your comments, they make me want to write more each time I look at them XD_

 _Poor Izuku, he doesn't understand his quirk, no one else does either hehe. Next chapter will be the beginning of the Battle Training lesson ^-^_


	30. Chapter 28 - Costumes

The school day began as any other, morning classes which were too simple for Izuku to take seriously, and lunch served by some other heroes.

Just by the end of class, Izuku had acquired ten full notebooks covered in notes and observations… Half of them actually including psychological analysis on his classmates. Totally not creepy at all… In fact, Izuku had been writing frivolously during lunch with his two new friends Iida and Uraraka when one of them had noticed it.

"Hmmm, Todoroki, sorry to pry, but what's in that notebook of yours?" Iida asked curiously, he had even taken a break in his meal to address the inquiry: Izuku's left hand had been writing non-stop at a pace that made his hand go by in a blur, page after page being filled out.

Izuku looked up from his meal, rice and side dishes were shoved into his cheeks like a squirrel, "Hmw Ha?" (Hmmm, What?)

Uraraka couldn't help but laugh at the situation as Izuku tried to quickly swallow down the mush in his mouth but ended up gagging, putting on an exaggerated expression to emphasize his pain.

"Izuku-kun! You can't forget how to swallow, be careful." She managed to stammer out in laughs as the group shared a funny moment.

Even Iida couldn't keep away from a slight chuckled as the Green haired boy made a slight fool of himself before answering his question.

"Ah? My notes, They are just studies of everything at the school, every piece of information is knowledgeable! Ya know?" Izuku smiled as he stuffed more food into his cheeks, while he spoke and ate he kept pouring on a strange white powder that got the curiosity of Uraraka.

"Oh what are you pouring onto your rice? Is it tasty?" she asked curiously as she tilted her own head to look at the powder.

"Ah it's white sugar."

"Are you insane? That doesn't sound tasty at all!" She responded quickly with a disgusted expression spread across her face, "How can you eat that, Izuku?"

"Mmmm, i just ignore it I guess!" He quipped out nonchalantly with a small tone of enjoyment as he shoved more food in his mouth.

Just stick some ears and a tail and the high school could have it's own squirrel. And with the rest of lunch going by with Uraraka asking him questions about how he ate food with all that sugar and Iida quietly listening in, the lunch period passed by smoothly.

* * *

It was when Izuku reached the looming doors of class 1-A that he finally felt a fire rise inside his body. Today would be the beginning of battle training! Or at least that was what he calculated from the lessons they had been learning so far. He looked at the door with a deep breath before stepping in with his usual smile. There inside were the usual classmates he had learned to understand, but the most noteworthy were the highlighted few: his brother, the girl named Yaoyorozu, Tenya, and of course Kacchan. The students he took note of the most were all in the top five, he and Yaoyorozu often were competing for the first rank in grades; as long as Izuku blasted through each text book, he would be superior, but if Yaoyorozu gave her upmost effort into everything, Izuku would usually give out.

Out of all the students, the one he struggled to understand the most was Yaoyorozu - everything about her seemed so mysterious and orderly - but the girl had a natural vibe of self-confidence and reason imbedded into her brain; that was as long as she was on the top of everything. Whenever Izuku managed to best her in something, the girl would become much more self-deprecating, she would lose all of her hope and would become anxious about each and every one of her moves; she went from strong and intelligent with the smallest hints of arrogance to a whispering and subordinate _loser_. Izuku couldn't help but think negatively about the girl, nearly everyone in that room had control issues, but the deeper he looked into her psyche, the more Izuku felt depressed. She was very naive when it came to terms of trust or defiance, and while she was intelligent, she looked over the largest of pictures by focusing too much on the details, and she gave up too quickly. Izuku knew this from the few memories he knew of his past self that the two were very similar. And he _HATED_ it.

Knowing someone so strong and mighty, someone who obviously lived a sheltered life, someone who had never experienced the worlds of pain nor pressure was standing in front of him with no true reason for her behavior.

She had no genetic history of anxiety or performance issues, Izuku had even checked her medical records (as creepy as it is) and even went to the lengths of reading the girl's entire history of what he could find through documents and hacking into her previous schools' systems, but the girl had a perfect life… No bullies, no drama, no depression.

Only happiness and privilege.

Every issue she faced was not because of someone else, but because she didn't believe in herself. Izuku felt a slight urge to call the girl stupid, even though it would become an oxymoron.

But then again… what did he know? Izuku knew nothing about his own past, he saw every image, he listened to every story, but he could never connect the personality that lived in his body for the past 14 years to be _him_.

He let out a sigh as he took his seat and waited for the class to begin. Rumors had been floating about in the school that All Might would be teaching their class. Honestly, Izuku wasn't the most excited of the bunch. Obviously he appreciated Yagi-san, and he loved hearing his stories on being a hero. But lately there had been an edge in their relationship, as if the blonde bulky hero had something he wanted to ask him about but held back upon.

Izuku thought slower than usual before he popped another sucker into his mouth. The room around him felt darker as everyone else seemed to react to his own mood. It was then that Izuku remembered a flash of what Recovery Girl had put in a letter that had arrived at the home in the morning.

* * *

 _Todoroki! What did I say about your bloodsugar? Oh, you youngsters are always getting into trouble! Anyways, your test results came back; you're as fit as a fiddle, although since your body is going through puberty there are some noteworthy things you especially should be looking out for! You seem to be emitting pheromones in large amounts that they physically affect others. So you must be careful! We aren't sure if these are benign changes in your system. If you notice any chances, please do stop by my office._

 _Regards, Recovery Girl._

* * *

His eyes flickered for a mere moment before Izuku calmed himself down, he had yet to verify anything about the abnormalities in his body, and Izuku couldn't check for himself because he wasn't aware of the pheromone emissions of the average teenage boy - seriously, who knows that?

It was just then when a loud noise emitted from the class. Izuku had been to wrapped up in his thoughts to notice, but at soon as he looked up he discovered All Might had already entered the room.

"WELCOME TO HERO BASIC TRAINING! The class that'll put you through all sorts of training to turn you all into adequate heroes!" All Might boomed out as he grasped for a card behind his desk.

"This is no time for dawdling! It is time for battle training, grab your costumes that you asked for at the beginning of the term or when you put in your application fields and meet me on ground beta!"

And with those simple words, the entire class roared as the walls opened up to reveal their classroom numbers, their costumes in each container popped out from the wall. Izuku grabbed his own briefcase as a familiar smirk stretched over his mouth.

His mother's costume. It had been months ago when he had heard stories of his mother's past, but she always prided herself on the stories of the past. She still had her old uniform, so it surprised him when his kind-hearted mother offered her old memory-filled fabrics and gear for him to tamper with and use.

" _I know it's a bit early, but I'm so glad you passed! I know that my costume isn't as fancy or as flashy, but maybe you can get it some upgrades? I'd love it if you finally made the Green Esper name a hero! I want everyone out there to know that you are my son! A fighter and kind heart who will do his best to s-succeed" his mom began to cry at the last part._

" _Mom… Of course! Of course I'll take your costume, this is a dream come true, I'll continue our family legacy mom; I'll make you proud!" he exclaimed with a large smile, ecstatic at the news while trying to cheer his mother happy._

" _Oh Izuku…. I don't know how you can make me any prouder... My precious baby!" Inko then began to bawl in large waves of tears about how her little boy was all grown up._

And so, Izuku got dressed with the updated costume. He remembered every detail he sent in with the precise 3 page order. But the only thing he really cared about were the two requests he highlighted in green.

' _1\. When repairing the armor, please repaint any of the previous damage onto the new equipment with white paint.'_

' _2\. Please leave the gloves the same'_

When Izuku opened up the case to look at his costume, he felt a smile crawl up onto his face. Green Esper had gotten a few upgrades, a fresh layer of paint; Green Esper was ready for the modern era. When he closed his briefcase, a small note fluttered out - having read it before, Izuku ignored it.

" _Rooting for the new Green Esper, hope you enjoy the new upgrades! Good luck"_

As he walked out towards the battlefield, Izuku adjusted the black skull mask on the lower half of his face, he had to admit, every new upgrade felt refreshing. His eyes blinked from beneath the thick green goggles as he was able to perfectly monitor his own health levels that were connected to his health monitor collar.

"Let's go to war."


	31. Chapter 29 - Playing the Villian

It was when he stepped out onto the open battleground that he took notice that he was the last one to come out of the tunnel. His costumed blended in with the shadows until he was exposed into the light. He clicked the candy in his mouth against his teeth as he gazed out towards the rest of the soon-to-be-heroes in front of him. No one had paid that much of a mind towards Izuku until Uraraka gasped at his apparel.

"I-Izuku! You look just like _her!_!" she gaped at him while examining his costume, she had completely forgotten about her own embarrassment as she gawked over Izuku's costume.

Izuku looked at her quizzically before he nodded in understanding, "Ah, you mean my mom?"

Izuku couldn't help but feel a warm giddy smile creep up onto his face under the mask, the costume which looked intimidating only looked cute on the green haired Todoroki, a of which ruined the entire concept of the edgy fashion.

"She asked me to take her old costume and get it a bit upgraded, continue the family name; stuff like that." Izuku simply spoke before the two focused on All Might explaining their assignment.

Buzzing flew around among the students as everyone held questions on what they could be doing, and one by one each got their answer in one loud booming reply.

"Listen up! Here's the deal- The villains will be hiding a nuclear bomb in the hideout, and the heroes have to go in and take care of it. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapons until the time is up." All Might spoke loudly as he looked down from a small slip of paper that had the lesson plan written out in front of him.

Spinning around dramatically he announced, "Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots!"

Immediately there were cries of confusion, some people yelling out points of reasoning, but Izuku stood silently as he analyzed the entire situation with a candy in his mouth. The point of the lesson was to learn the basics of how real life combat situations would work. As he took mental notes of the situation he monitored his health monitor. It was strange to finally see how his body worked properly; the high numbers that easily dropped and his regular heartbeat was faster than most other's.

He stilled his own breath as Izuku looked around to glance at everyone else's costumes comparatively to his own. He looked straight down at the ground while he adjusted his gloves. The fabric felt off on his skin as they were the only pieces of clothing that originated from a women's physique; yes Izuku's hands were soft and small like a girl's but they were still stiff and covered in caclouses. He thought about the strategies he would concur with depending on which classmate he would be partnered with. Millions of ideas ran through his head, some were plain and simple and would ensure him a win, while others gave plenty of legroom by being out of the box compared to the ordinary capture methods.

As the entire class grew anxious on who would be partnered with who, Izuku remained calm and simple minded as he twiddled with his thumbs while quietly listening to the people murmur as names were drawn out one by one.

Only a few others remained still as their names were called.

"Team A will be… Izuku Todoroki and Ochako Uraraka!" the minute All Might spoke that phrase Izuku's focus went into hyperdrive.

He pushed the rest of the teams to the back of his mind as he waited for his team's opposing duo.

"The first match will be Team A acting as the villains versus Team D acting as the heroes! Villains, you may enter the building first. The timer is five minutes until the heroes walk in. The rest of us shall be watching from CCTV!" All Might spoke loudly as he then faced the quad of children.

"Now remember young Izuku and Ochako, you two must adopt the mindsets of villains and mustn't hold back! Although I would advise to not cause any lethal injuries, we'll have to stop you at that point…" All Might drawled off as Izuku held a dark and crazed smile on his face.

His eyes had turned bright and were full of an eccentric energy that was heavier than bloodlust. As his mood perpetuated in the air, some felt terror creep up their spines as Izuku began a muttering spree, quickly turning to talk to Uraraka in small seconds of long lengthy snippets of words before going back into his own little mind.

Bakugou was one of the few who held slight intimidation, he had never before in the short year of knowing the new Izuku, had seen the Deku boy act so crazed. It was as if All Might's words flipped a switch in him, causing every little dark side that Izuku had been hiding of himself to pop out with a flaming fury harsher than any woman scorned.

But of the few who stood their ground was Shoto, he recognized that hysteric smile from anywhere, it was when Izuku knew something - he had a plan, and Shoto didn't like it. That was the same smile that Izuku held on his face when he woke up one morning to find his brother breathing slightly heavier than normal while taking record-fast notes on him. The experience was traumatizing, and it was what led to him purchasing a lock for his door.

Izuku when he had his heart set to something would never lose without a good fight, but Shoto was sure that the boy would somehow charm the grim reaper and use his scythe to wreck havoc on the living world as a ghost just to seek vengeance for the wrong doings that must have plagued his death.

Yaoyorozu had a similar experience to the other Todoroki when she viewed Izuku's smile. It wasn't something perverted or threatening, but she felt a large chill crawl up her spine as the boy grinned from under his skull mask. The entire Green Esper get-up was not helping in the least, it made Izuku look terrifyingly intimidating, and turned his usual kind exterior into that of what looked like a fearsome beast, waiting to be unleashed onto some poor bunny.

It wasn't long before the other students were filed into a cctv monitoring room where they could see each team get ready before the challenge started. Some of the boys in the back had already started small betting pools on who would win.

"I bet you that Bakugou will cream those two, he's such a relentless ass, did you see how he was at the entrance exams?" Sero commented with a snort to Kaminari who couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

"That dude has a short fuse, I'll counter to your claim that Todoroki will beat him in a minute! You know who he is right?! _The child of Endeavor and Green Esper!_ It really shows in his costume, looks like Izuku is a mother's boy; isn't that right Todoroki?" Denki spoke quickly towards the other Todoroki in their class, Shoto.

Shoto gave a stiff nod as he looked up at the screens with a seemingly pitying look towards Iida especially.

"Izuku will beat them quickly, I doubt those two will even get up an entire floor before he goes down and defeats them. My younger brother is… terrifying." Shoto could only stare as he remembered a small moment where Izuku spilled the beans on what he had analyzed on Shoto, he knew things about Shoto's mind and body that even he didn't know.

And he was right. The minute that the timer went off, Izuku had finished whipping in quick moments of dialogue to Uraraka about strategy to disappear before everyone's eyes. Only Yaoyorozu noticed what Izuku was doing, the boy had managed to find all the camera blind spots and was under one of them.

She couldn't find out what Izuku was thinking until a large explosions sounded off in the distance of the computer screen.

Izuku had set up a few traps around the building with rapid speed, and when the two boy heroes managed to get in, they were greeted by a psychotically grinning Izuku who held a few scalpels in his hand, joyfully flinging the weapons around like juggling balls.

The crowd outside the arena felt genuine fear from the smaller boy who wore the costume of Green Esper, he was crazed and like a maniac.

Izuku was truly acting out the part of a villain.

"Hi boys, let's play.

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys! Thank you as always for the contuned support! I've been busy this day with some thanksgiving stuff that went over, so thank you for your patience!_

 _I love reading your feedback, so leave a review or two on the chapter :D_

 _-AuthorChan_


	32. Chapter 30 - Pressure Points and Traps

His smile grew wider as every nano second passed, his mask much more frightening as a chilling aura of pure destruction blasted forth from Izuku's gaze. He was a monster of maniacal antics as he popped a piece of candy into his mouth. His hands awaited as five threatening blades fell into his hand.

He gave a wicked grin as he taunted the two boys who were both scared and confused on the situation. Mainly Kacchan had a confused look on his face.

"Oi Deku, what the hell do you think you are-" Izuku cut off the blonde boy by throwing a scalpel with deadly accuracy to hit right next to the boy's head, with near superhuman strength the blade was embedded in the wall behind them, cracking into the wall. Bakugou felt a sharp ping of pain and warm liquid pool down his neck. He paled as he touched the wet spot on his ear to confirm his suspicions: he was bleeding.

"Silence hero…" Izuku smiled happily while playing with his knives.

Iida tried to take the chance which he had discussed with Bakugou about taking in case either of them got caught, one was to sneak away. Bakugou had volunteered to deal with Izuku alone, so he slowly inched away towards the door which would lead to a staircase up the building. The hero team needed to find the bomb, but Izuku was giving quite the challenge.

He glared at Iida with a freezing cold death stare, "And where do you think you are going?" he smirked as he threw another sharp weapon, this time the weapon imbedded itself in the wall right next to Iida's head.

Iida froze as he watched the blade embed itself into the wall in front of him. The shining metal dangerously flashed his reflection, and Iida could see the essence of pure fear flash in his own eyes. Bakugou on the other hand was cursing up a storm, he was smiling menacingly at the pretend villain. He looked like he was having fun.

"Deku, you lil' shit. You think your little toy blades can hurt us?!" He smirked with a dark smile, the room echoed with the loud noise of explosions starting to pop up in Bakugou's hands.

"Toys? Yes… My precious toys will hurt you, pathetic heroes." Izuku giggled darkly, a chilling wave going across to every person listening to with drawling voice; his mere demeanor was hypnotizing.

Izuku's smile grew as Bakugou froze while glancing at him, he expected everyone to be put off by his dramatic behavior but it was actually kinda fun being bad for once. Letting out another horrifying laugh, Izuku turned to face his friend head on, his green eyes gazing out harshly from the green goggles he wore.

"I won't be letting you win, Kacchan. You know me, I love my grades; wouldn't dare risking you guys getting past me," he smirked with a loony glint in his eyes.

Letting out a strange and eerie giggle, Izuku looked up at the two boys with a grin under his skull mask. His eyes were expressive as they pressed close in excessive laughter. The giggle turned maniacal as the two were distracted by his creepiness.

Bakugou was trying to find a way past Izuku without fighting him head on, Iida did the same and was the first to spot Izuku's blindspot. The minute Izuku closed his eyes to blink, Iida raced off towards the corridor, leaving Bakugou with Izuku. He had managed to slip past the mad genius as he zoomed past using his engine legs. That was until he tripped on a metal wire.

"What the-?!" Iida tripped badly, his turbo boosters forcing him to go even faster and crash into a large pile of what looked like red dust.

Accidentally snorting some of the powder, Iida began to hack away in his armor - coughing badly and awfully - as retching noises followed his agony. As well as a chuckle emitted from behind him.

"Fool." Izuku sneered evilly as he revealed in his other hand a device with a red button.

Bakugou's eyes widened as he suddenly blasted forward with his quirk to snatch the device, only to fly over Izuku who had predicted his moves and precedingly squat on the ground like a boss. His reflexes were much quicker as Bakugou instantly went on the attack. Izuku merely swayed like a branch in the soft wind in comparison to Bakugou who was aggressively trying to hit Izuku in the least painful knockout he could. Too bad Izuku didn't feel like being nice.

Eventually Bakugou stopped pulling his punches and began to add his quirk to his punches as well. Aiming well to one hit Izuku out of the game effortlessly… Well at least that was what he was trying to achieve. It was taking a long time for Bakugou to even touch Izuku, the boy dodged every fist and even stuck in a few jabs at Bakugou as well. Bakugou felt intense pain throughout his body at the area's that Izuku had jabbed at with just his fingers. He would grow to know those jabs in the future as pressure points; Deku's best and easiest knowledge on the human body combined with his strength to severely injure, control, or paralyze others. BUt even Izuku was getting bored of the little game of dodge the Kacchan. If Izuku was the mouse that Kacchan was after, then he'd be one larger that the small kitten in front of him.

Using his lower height to his advantage, Izuku aimed, and with one swift kick, Izuku smashed his reinforced metals toes of his shoe into Bakugou's groin with a sadistic grin. Bakugou let out a yelp of pain twisted with whines of betrayal as he fell to the ground holding his balls. He had completely forgotten about Izuku's own offense as when he did attack it was with his hands. Bakugou groaned on the floor as Izuku let out a sweet laugh that haunted Bakugou's ears. It was the laugh of a child, one that was evil to the core.

"Don't worry Kacchan, I still love ya- I just really want to keep my grades up" Izuku smirked as he tied the groaning boy to one of the building pillars, stealing his costume gauntlets incase he tried to blow anything up excessively.

"I'll take good care of these until the game's over!" he smiled happily as Bakugou cursed in the corner, muttering something about angels being devils and how he couldn't fuck anything.

Izuku was extremely happy that his knowledge of the human body was able to be taken to use against the explosive boy, as much as they were friends they were also rivals. And Kacchan being the powerful spit fire he is, let Izuku know just how able he was in taking down a person in hand to hand combat, even if they were pulling their punches. All Izuku could do now was hope that his other plan had worked. He had set up multiple traps in case either of the boys were able to slip past him or defeat him; each trap would harm the user who came victim to it. There were spice bombs, paint bombs, and other bombs that would disable the user for the short period of time for which Izuku could grasp for a distraction. He could only hope that Iida either fell into the traps or Uraraka could beat the living crap out of him. He knew Iida walked into one trap, but he couldn't see the speedster. That was until he rounded the corner and saw the white engine hero.

Izuku let out a deep and dark chuckle before rushing forward with plan in mind.

While the other boy had been battling Izuku, Iida had managed to get out of the red pile of dust, still coughing and hacking at the pile he had inhaled. The material was burning at his nose, even though he ordered his costume to have a toxin filter system, the armor wasn't holding up with whatever Izuku had trapped him with.

Izuku watched as Tenya kept coughing before he pushed the big red button. As he watched carefully, Izuku noticed that nothing seemed to be happening. He let out an instant frown before slowly approaching the situation, only for the late reaction to start.

Bright lights all began to flash, blinding the glasses wearing student with intense light. Izuku smirked, he knew those light grenades were a good idea. The entire building was laced with traps, but most of them resembled those you would find in pranks. In fact, the red powder that Iida fell into was a mixture of Carolina Reaper pepper dust, cayenne, salt, and curry powder. Izuku felt bad for the boy, but a good washing out for an hour who flush away all the spice from his system.

Iida was a confused mess and he stumbled around everywhere. Nearly stumbling into the maniacal teenager who gave him the startling of a lifetime, Iida felt queasy. Izuku let out a small chuckled before kicking the blinded hero out of commission.

"Sorry, Iida; but a villain should never hold mercy!" He smiled apologetically, as he tied the boy up.

The game was over, and the heroes were defeated in a span of four minutes. The heroes never even got to the second floor.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Wheeeeeee! Finished the actions scene XD_

 _Leave a comment, I love those 3 Can't wait to continue writing the next chapter :D_

 _-AuthorChan_


End file.
